Fossil Fighters Champions
by JoJoWa1203
Summary: Time for a story about fun battles with Dinosaurs. The main characters are twins. Rex and Sarah, they both are set on the path to become a champion fighter in the Caliosteo Cup. watch as they progress, in a less dark and more fun atmosphere. Like everyone they have their own problems, so watch them fight for their goals. (Disclaimer I do not own this story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Fossil Mountain**

_**POV: Rex**_

**Location: Mountain Area**

**Time: 14:00**

I look out into the valley below me. It's beautiful to say the least. I'm the typical introvert who likes to stay home, and be non-active. Though nature has away to show me a beauty I can't see at home… Despite how well I draw.

"Rex! Are you going to stare at the scenery all day?" I turn to look at the one who called for me. It's my twin sister Sarah. She has her blonde hair up in a pony tail, as per usual. She wears a light blue shirt matched with a darker blue short. Keeping the opposite color style to myself. She seems to be getting impatient with me, so I better hurry.

"Coming!" I run over to her. We proceed to find where Todd went. Todd, he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Not to mention, Sarah's as well.

"Sorry for the wait Todd." Sarah apologizes.

"Rex were you going to look at the scenery all day? Quit stalling, were burning daylight. You know why we're here right?" Todd scolded me. Though, it's not like I asked to come with. Not that I'll say it.

Sarah answers Todd's question before me. "Yeah! Rumors are that Vivosaurs live up in the mountain."

I know what Vivosaurs are… but just Sarah's sake. "Just to double check Vivosaurs are Dinosaurs that were revived with special powers."

"Correct as always Rex." Todd smiles. Though, I'm not that smart. "Man, I never thought that we could get the chance to see one."

Sarah yells in her loud voice. "Same I'm so excited! Let's go get some Vivosaurs!"

"*Sigh* we could have waited to become, actual fighters." I mumble, though not like they heard me. I mean Hunter became a Fossil fighter wen he was just fifteen. We are all thirteen by the way. It's not like we'll never get a chance to revive a fossil ourselves. The plan these two, made can get us killed.

Todd shouts out a bad idea. "Come on, race you to the top!"

"Alright, see you guys there!" Sarah without hesitation bolts past me and Todd.

WHY?! They know I almost failed gym! I start running to try keep pace with Todd. "Slow Down! I'm not athletic!"

Though my shout fails… why is it always like this. At least an hour or so passes and I find myself lost amongst the trees. It's not like I have no survival skills… its just I can't see the sun because of the trees... and I have no sense of direction… If I get home, I'm telling mom. Yeah it was also their bright idea to not tell our parents, where we were going. **SNAP!**

"What was that?!" I look behind me… it was just tree branch falling. I'm scared… "If I meet a wild Vivosaur I hope it's an Herbivore, those are the least violent right?" crap, I'm returning to talking to myself, to calm down. **Rustle, rustle**.

I turn to see a bush rustling. "Sarah? Is that you?"

**Rustle, Rustle**.

No response. Please let this be a prank from Sarah. "T-this isn't funny. Just come on out and let's go home."

The rustling stops, and a blue figure appears… It is… a lot taller than me. "ROAR!"

"heh. T-that's a-a…" Why am I talking?! RUN!

_**POV: Sarah**_

**Location: Mountain Area**

**Time: 15:00**

Ugh… who ever told Todd that there were Vivosaurs here was lying.

"Hey! I don't see any Vivosaurs around here! Somebody must have been lying!" Todd's shout confirms my guess. "Come on we should just go home."

Then its time for the two of us to head home… wait two? "Todd as you say that… Where's Rex?"

"He was right behind us. Wasn't he?" Todd also noticed Rex's absence now.

Thinking back that Race was a bad idea. "Todd why'd you suggest a race. We both know Rex almost failed gym!"

"Why didn't you remember when I suggested it?" Todd tries to shift blame to me, "You're his sister, aren't you?"

"You know how Competitive I get!" when I get competitive the world goes white. "Come on, we have to look for him."

"Great first we can't find any Vivosaurs." Todd Shouts. "Now Rex is lost."

**Thump**. **Thump, thump.**

Did the ground just shake? No, those are footsteps. I look over to Todd, he looks confused by this.

"AHHH!" I hear someone screaming… wait that's Rex's voice!

It wasn't too long till we found Rex running in our direction. Looks like he found a Vivosaur. Todd then yells "Th-that's an… ALLOSAURUS!"

"How did it get to this?!" I exclaim. Out of all Vivosaurs to encounter, it's a f***ing carnivore.

"It's going to eat us!" Great Rex is in panic mode.

"Stop!" we got chased to a cliffs edge by the damn Vivosaur. I may be a bad sister but… I get in front of Rex.

"What are you doing?" Rex showing concern for me.

"As if I'm letting my brother get eaten!" I shout at him. Crap… the Allosaurus is inching closer to us… the only thing I can do is just glare at it.

"Screech!" I hear something behind us… Don't look, if I look away this one's going to charge.

"Ah!" who just fell?

I turn to see that Rex is missing, "REX!"

"Screech!" That noise is made again. It's apparently a Pteranodon. Thankfully Rex is in its claws.

"Grab On! Both of ya!" There's someone Riding it!

"Roar!" That Allosaurs is going charge us.

"huh?" Before anything else I grab Todd's hand. I run towards the edge.

"Yee-haw! Hold on Pards!" the man yells after he helps us up. As we fly away the man asks "Are you folks alright?"

I look over to Todd, he nods. I'm okay myself… "Rex are you alright?"

"Can we just get to solid ground?" he's probably traumatized, but okay.

"I believe were good." I tell the man.

Before the guy could respond the Pteranodon starts to shake. "Whoa their girl! Weight seems to be too much for her. Prepare for emergency landing!"

"Why me?!" Rex is definitely going to be traumatized.

I yell to Todd, "Hang on!"

We stabilize a few times, then switch to being bumpy, soon we are over head some trees. The man then yells. "It's gonna be a bumpy Landing."

As if on que the Pteranodon disappears, and changes into a Coin! **Crash!**

"You folks still alright!" The man who saved us asks us again.

I get up, both spitting and brushing off dirt. Surprisingly I have no injury. "A bit dirty, but miraculously unharmed. Rex? Todd?"  
"I'm fine." I look at Todd he seems to be in a similar state as me.

But what about Rex… Did he not land with us? "Rex?"

**Crack!**

I turn around to see a tree branch fall. Rex falling with it. Once on the ground Rex tries to get up. "I think I'm-. Nope! Nope! Ow! Ow!"

"Here let me see." The man goes over to check on Rex. Rex, flinches whenever his ankle is touched. "Well it's not broken. But you seemed to have twisted it."

Rex is struggling to not be angry at the stranger. "Doesn't make any less painful."

Todd then starts to yell "OH MY GOSH! Y-you're Joe!"

I look closer at the man. Yep that's Joe. "Yep, that's me. Surprised you know my Handle, kid"

"Of course, we know you!" I can't contain my excitement. "You're Joe Wildwest! The greatest Fossil Fighter on the Earth! Your Fossil Battle skills are Legendary." Well, maybe except for Hunter. Though I'll never say it to Joe.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you!" Todd Exclaims "This is amazing! Rex how are you not excited!"

"I'm feeling more pain than excitement. Thank you." Ah! Rex just got a Free bandage from Joe Wildwest. I'm so jealous!

"That should set the injury for now at least! Though I think you should have a Doctor check it out." My brother is getting treated by the Joe Wildwest. I can't believe this!

I can't hold it back anymore! "AH! I'm nerding out so much right now! Rex after your ankle heals can I have the bandage."

"No." gulp, Rex is pissed. This is a rare sight. "I almost died cause of the dumb idea you and Todd thought of. If anything, I'm burning it to not let you have it. I'm sorry to having to say that in front of you Mr. Wildwest."

Joes shrugged off Rex's comment. "It's no problem. Though I'll agree that it wasn't a smart idea to come to this here mountain."

Rex starts to snitch on us. "Well they thought it would be a good idea to try and get some Vivosaurs here… Though, why were you here?"

"I was here to check for any Vivosaurs, people may abandon here. I was just lucky to find ya" wow Joe's actions are so noble.

"ROAR!" that's the Allosaurus! Is it still Chasing us!?

"That Allosaurus is madder than a sack full 'a hornet." Joe said. "We can't let it leave the mountain all riled up like that, or folks'll be in a heap 'a trouble."

Todd starts to panic, "Shit. Rex can't walk well by himself right now! What are we going to do?"

"Ain't no other choice." Joe reached for something in his bag, "We gotta subdue the critter in a Fossil Battle."

A live fossil Battle! Neither me or Todd can contain our excitement. "Wow! We get to see a real-life Fossil Battle"

Joe turs towards us with a smile. Does he have something else planned? "how about it, small fries? Think you're up to it? I'll even loan ya one 'my Dino Medals For this fight. So how 'bout it?"

I look towards Todd. "Oh! My stomach! It hurts really bad… it must be my lunch coming back up from the fall. I want to fight, but I don't think I can…"

I ignore Todd's stomach ache. Rex stares at me, less angry. "Besides Todd's panic ache. I can barely stand. Win the battle and I might give you the bandage."

With the chance of getting that. Then hell yeah! "I'll do it!"

"Well, fair enough. I'll lend you my Dino Medal." Joe held out four medals. "Here I got four of 'em, so just take the one that fits your fancy."

"Ooh!" I can feel my eyes starting sparkle.

"Alright first there's Aerosteon. He's a power type that overwhelms foes with his sharp claws. Next there's Toba Titanosaur: fast growing and very well balanced, It's one 'a yer more fashionable types." Joe breathed in. I'm getting an explanation from Joe Wildwest. "Now that there's a Tsintaosaurus. It's a backup type that has great support skills. Finally, we got a Dimetrodon. It's a tricky technical type that confounds foes with special skills."

Thinking back to playing games with Rex… "I take Aerosteon. Raw Power is my forte."

"Grease my pants and call me slick! That's mighty fine choice. Now remember once you throw that Dino Medal at the Allosaurus, yer Vivosaur will be Released. Here I had an extra one of these." He shows me an earpiece, and a holo-watch. "With these you should be able to see the stats and Abilities of Aeros."

Oh, so with the Holo-watch I can see what Aeros can do, and the earpiece I can give Aeros orders… Wait. "I can keep these?!"

Joe starts to explain his thoughts. "The Allosaurus seems to be low level. And the Vivosaurs I was giving were ones I was planning on training. So, I don't see why you shouldn't keep 'em."

I am very much amazed. I grab the medal and the other things and yell. "Let's do this Aeros!"

"Also, the strength of a Fossil Fighter depends on how much of a bond they share with their Vivosaurs. So, make sure y'all trust each other, and try to have some fun. All right?" Those words remind me of Hunter.

I smile and look at the Aeros medal. Looks like he's ready to fight.

Soon the Allosaurus comes into view "ROAR!"

"Don't worry we won't be running away this time." I smile, and throw the medal. As the medal spins in the air it glows and a thirty-three-foot-long blue dinosaur appears. After Aeros landed the watch glowed, then a counter and a two bars appeared.

I look at the bars confused… Joe calls over to me "That's the Life points and Fossil points that you and your Vivosaur have. It will also show what you opponents life points and fossil points are at. I 'think you've played enough video games to know how to win. Though the ones with higher speed move first! To use an attack, you first need Fossil points to do so, but to declare it look under Aeros' name and you should see the moves it has."

"oh, Sweet!" I had seventy FP, just enough to use Aeros. I look at the name of the skill and call. "Aeros use Wind Blast on Allo!" From the gusts of wind shot by Aeros, the Allo lost over half its health.

As I end my turn. The Allosaurus roars in anger. "ROAR!" it charged forward at Aeros. It bit into Aeros, taking him down to half health as well.

"Hooey! That was right powerful strike there. But Now it's yer tort to hit back." You don't nee to tell me that.

"Aeros another Wind blast!" with that the battle was decided. From that last shot of wind, the Allosaurus fell to the ground. After that both Vivosaurs reverted to their medal forms.

"Hot dang! The Allosaurus seems to have settled back down." Joe calls as it reverts to its medal form, "Nice job Kid. You did really good."

"You did that like a pro Sarah! Your awesome!" Todd seems to have gotten over his stomach ache.

"Hey Todd where's your stomach ache?" Rex stumbles past Todd.

Todd nervously replies, "uh… hey it seems to have passed."

Both me and Rex roll our eyes at that. Whenever we get into something scary you always complain about a stomach ache.

"Nice going! Though with what you've got, I'm not sure if you want the bandage anymore." Ah so you want it too then.

I smile and say, "Too bad, I still want it."

Looking over to where the Allosaurus was. Joe is looking at the medal. This Allosaurus was abandoned by some cruel Fighter. Reckon that's why he had his shorts in a bunch. Vivosaurs need to be with Fossil Fighters they know they can trust. If abandoned the revert back to their instincts, feral. I came here to check what was going on." With that Joe turns around and re-addresses himself. "I know you know who I am but, I'm Joe Wildwest, Fossil Fighter. You guys would be?"

Todd introduces himself first. "I'm Todd Tocchi, these two are my friends. We always cheer you on TV."

I go next. "I'm Sarah Lucertola."

"I'd be her twin brother Rex Lucertola. We're all big fans… and we hope to be Fossil Fighters like you." Ah! Theres a nevous expression on Rex's face.

"Aw, Shucks." Joe smiled, "Y'all are gonna make me blush. But if ya aim to be Fossil Fighters, aim to be better than me."

"I definitely will." No, not just him. I'm going to be a better fighter then Hunter too.

"Well, I have one more thing to do up here. Do you think you could make your way home? Joe points to Rex's ankle.

"I'm the older twin. I can carry him home." I speak first. I look over to see an angry expression on Rex.

"Then, have a safe trip home." Joe said as he walked further into the mountain.

Once out of view, rex yells at me. "Over my twisted ankle you are older! Todd give me your arm."

"oh, okay." Todd kneels down, and picks up Rex "oh this is not easy."

Rex looks at both of us and states. "I am taking favors from both of you for today. Todd your favor is to help me home."

That sounds unreasonable. "What?! Why do we owe you favors?"

Rex responds in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, I don't know. It could be for me almost dying, and getting injured."

… I don't think that's a good enough reason. "I don't think that's any reason for us to owe you favors."

Rex then gives me a threatening look. "Then would you rather me tell _all_ of our parents what transpired today. Or would you like me to come up with an excuse of how I twisted my Ankle!"

"…" Neither me or Todd could come up with a response.

Rex gives a confident smile. "That's what I thought."  
I try to think of a retort… In doing so, I look down to my hand. Which had my new Aeros Dino Medal. "How are you going to explain the Dino Medal that I now have."

I see Rex go from happy to panic mode. "crap. I forgot about that… We're gonna get yelled at!"

"you worry too much. As long as we get back before midnight mom won't yell." I convince him.

Though in the end, we all got grounded for a month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Fighters Beginnings**

_**POV: Rex**_

**Location: Home**

**Time: 6:00**

It had been two years since that fateful day. In that time frame, Sarah had been preparing to become a Fighter with Aeros. As for myself, I was busy analyzing, and tinkering with the gadgets used in Fossil Fighting. As for Todd, he did his Todd like things. Though it came as surprise to us. Earlier this year, it was announced for there to be a competition for everyone. It ranged from people who weren't even fighters, to those of Pro status. We practically begged our parents to let us sign up.

It was a surprise Todd's parents even let him. Though, we had Hunter… Wait who's Hunter? man you must have been from another world to not know him. Hunter is one of the strongest Fossil Fighter out there. He also has saved the world from a planet eating monster. He supports mine and Sarah's decision… Huh? Didn't I say it before? We're cousins. Though it's not known to many that we're related.

Either way, after we signed up for the Competition, we had to go through qualifications. Well qualifications that we went through were for those who didn't have fighter licenses yet. But they were just a bunch of tests and simulations on fossils, and fossil battles. Those tests knocked out, quite a bit of contestants. Though, I'm even more surprised, when I got a message. Apparently, I was the only out of all the people who took the test, to get a _perfect score._ Not that it impacts anything… maybe other than making me a target. Well no time to worry about it, this is my last morning home…

**Beep! Beep!**

As the alarm goes off, I reach over and turn it off. As I do so, I smile. "Today's the day." I get up a look around my room making sure I have everything. "Clothes check, Backpack check, tool kit check, computer check, goggles…" I look to see them on my desk. Right, I had just finished them. Hopefully they'll work well. I grab them and place them onto my head. "Check!"

As I leave my room I stop in front of my picture of Dad. "… Well I'll be going soon… I miss you." I start to continue to leave my room. But I stop and say, "Watch over Mom for me and Sarah. She'll be sad once we leave. Try not to neglect us either."

After I leave my room I head down to the kitchen where Mom had finished making Breakfast. "Morning."

"Oh… Ready to leave already?" I see a sad look in Mom's eyes.

"I've been ready to become a fossil Fighter for a while. Studying the Technology that revives Dinosaurs I'm ready for that too. Ready to leave home… not quite sure." I know how to cook, but I'll definitely miss Mom.

Mom gives me a smile, and ruffs up my hair. "Your so much like your father. Now, go wake up your sister."

I can't help but complain at that. "Ugh! Were both fifteen years old! She claims to be the older one, yet she still can't wake herself up."

"Yes…" I hear mom sigh. "She gets that from me."

"No! She just likes it when other people do it for her." I yell to mom. "at least when you want to sleep, you'll still get up at the right time."

I hear Mom sigh again. "So, much like your father."

**Knock, Knock!**

I loudly knock on Sarah's door. "Sarah! It's time to wake up!"

"…" No response. Is she still asleep?

"Come on wake up!" I yell again. She is not turning this morning into an anime cliché.

"…" Still no response.

Time for plan B. "Alright, guess you don't want to be a fossil fighter then."

I hear a click from the door opening. I see my sister still half asleep and dress in pajamas. "Who ever said that?"

"Just get ready, and come down for breakfast." With a strange sense in my heart. I stop and say, "… If you fall back asleep, I'm leaving you here."

"Okay…" She's still groggy. While she closes the door, I hear her say. "Today's the Day."

I go back to the table and start eating breakfast. After about ten minutes, Sarah makes her way down. "Morning! *Yawn*"

Mom being the one to greet her, "Morning sleepy head. Are you ready?"

"Of course. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be down her right now." Sarah confidently states.

"Really?" I seriously doubt that. The amount of times she forgot books and homework is too many to count. "Then where's Aeros?"

Her eyes go wide, and she tries not to curse. "oh, Ship!"

Once Sarah runs back to her room. Mom asks, "Did she really not have it?"

"Knowing her probably not." I sip my tea. "On the off chance she actually did. From the amount of times I remind her about stuff... She probably went to double check."

"REX!" Sarah yells my name in an angry voice.

I look at Mom and say. "I guess she had it."

Mom starts to laugh. "It will be very quiet once you guys leave."

I make a quick joke. "It still would be, even if I stayed."

"I heard that!" Sarah yells as she gets back to the table. "Why would you ask me if I had Aeros? Today is an important day I'd be an idiot if I didn't have him."

"Yes. You would." I countered. "You would be upset if you didn't have Aeros. Being the responsible _older_ brother, I was checking for you."

"I'll admit for you being the more responsible sibling, but I am the _older _one." Sarah replied.

Ah! This old argument. Mom, and Dad refuse to tell us who is actually older. So… "I'm the older one because I'm more responsible."

"I'm the older one since I'm taller." She's still holding that above me.

"Yeah by one millimeter. Besides, you have more of mom's side in you. She's always been taller than Dad!"

"Both of you quite down and eat your breakfast." Mom smacks us on our heads. "Todd will be here soon, with his parents to drive you. Under no circumstance do I want you bickering with each other."

I can't help but make a joke. "So, we can bicker when were alone?" That said I get another smack on the head

"There will be none of that wise crack here." Mom scolded me.

"NM." Sarah stuck her tongue at me. It was dumb of her to think Mom wouldn't notice "Ow!"

"None of that either." Mom now scolding Sarah

**Knock! Knock!**

There was a knock at the front door followed by Todd's voice. "Hello? Rex? Sarah? Are you guys ready?"

"Oh, he's here early." Mom looked at us with sad eyes. She then gave us a hug. "I'll miss you two."

Me and Sarah hugged back saying. "We'll miss you as well."

"Go have some fun… and Make me proud." Mom already had tears in her eyes. Why the hell couldn't her work place let her off. Or even let her come in late… No, I can't say that.

I grab my bag, and say. "We'll make you proud."

"Be ready you'll be seeing us fighting each other in the finals!" Sarah yells as she grabs her bag

"Watch what you say." She definitely just jinxed us, "we're going to be fighting each other in the first round for you saying that."

"Oh, you and your superstitions." Sarah responded. She just doesn't believe that will happen.

"Wish us luck." With that we said our last good bye to Mom. We'll see her when we return.

_**POV: Sarah**_

**Location: Over an Ocean**

**Time: 13:00**

It's been a few hours since we left the house. Since having Todd's parents drive us to the airport. From the airport we had to take a helicopter to the place of the cup. I already miss home… though probably not as much as Rex right now

"Herk!" again with the motion sickness…

"Rex, you alright?" I ask him.

"Yeah… just having Pteranodon.… Flashbacks…" That day really traumatized him. He's currently shaking. I wouldn't be surprised if he rejects any flying Vivosaurs.

"Right…" Though I don't think this is the reason he's shaking…

"By the way Rex, aren't you also weak to most vehicles?" Todd asks a stupid question.

"So, about the Caliosteo Cup. What are your thoughts on it Todd?" I change the subject.

"Yeah!" It successfully distracted Todd, "All the cool fighter calls it the cup for short. Joe would be amazed to know we passed all of the written tests making it here!"

"…Yeah…" I felt a shamed of this… While my brother got a perfect score, I almost failed.

"I wonder if he'll remember us." Todd wondered.

I perked up at this. "Of course, he will. After all he gave me a _Dino Medal_. How could he not remember us?"

Todd easily distracted as usual calls out. "Hey I can see Caliosteo Fossil Park! That's where the Cup's going to be."

Within about twenty minutes the helicopter lands an lets us out.

Rex is the first to get off… more like Jump off. "Land! Solid Ground!"

"Rex get off the ground!' I yell at him. Why does he have to be like this?

He yells back. "I'm sorry I have a fear of Flying!"

"Um welcome." An Attendant came to welcome us… Ugh why did Rex act like this? "This is Caliosteo Fossil Park, a prehistoric world of dreams, Dinosaurs, and Adventure! The park was founded by none other than Joe Wildwest, the super star Fossil Fighter. It is composed of three Islands: Ribular Island, Cranial Isle, and Ilium Island. Visitors are welcome to excavate fossils and revive as many Vivosaurs as they like. Though you need to go through the Fossil exam to be allowed to use them."

Todd speaks before anyone else. "Yeah we're here for that and the competition."

"Oh, go straight through there. You'll be able to sign in at the front desk." The attendant pointed to a big building. "Once you've done that, you'll be taken to a fossil test. Where you'll be tested in cleaning a reviving a fossil. The attendant there will explain the rest."

"Thank you." We thanked the attendant and started our way forward.

"Um wait you with the blonde hair." I turn to see the attendant calling for me. Normally Rex would also turn around… but he decided to dye it Blue. Something about, him being confused for me.

I stop and say "Yes?"

The attendant pointed at Aeros' medal. "Usually you would get to keep the fossil you clean, but you somehow already have one. You may just be asked to clean a practice fossil."

Was that it? Don't be angry… "Alright!"

I sprint after Rex and Todd. Once inside the building I see Todd calling for me. "Hey over here come on! Me and Rex are already signing in, and being ready for the fossil exam!"

"I'm coming," I yell back to Todd. I look over to where Rex is, he seems to be registering both of us. When I get to the counter I say, "Forget what he said. I'm the older one."

Rex looks at me, then shakes his head. Guess he didn't say that. "We're both fifteen years old, born March nineteenth."

"Okay, now I take you are registered for the Caliosteo Cup?" the Receptionist then asked

We all respond at the same time. "Yes!"

The receptionist types into the computer for a minute. "Ah yes! Here it is, you've passed through all of the preliminary and written tests. Okay someone will be here shortly to take you to your fossil cleaning exam. As well as be fitted with the battle equipment."

"I already got mine." I smiled, it's the same pair that I got from Joe while back.

"No need for me either. I reversed engineered the Technology and placed them into my goggles." As expected of my Brother. Doing anything and everything to out shine me.

Todd seemed Surprised at that "What?! You did? Why didn't you make me any?"

"I only finished perfecting them last night. I didn't have time to ask if you wanted a pair." Rex explained. Hopefully these don't short out… like most of his inventions.

Todd looked upset. He turned to the receptionist. "Can I please have the Fossil fighting equipment."

"You will be able to get them after you revive your first fossil." The attendant responded.

"Hey there!" A woman with brown hair, and brown eyes called over to us. She wore a green uniform, similar to the attendants outside. "I'm Stella. I'm the Staff Leader on Ribular Island. You made it just Intime the Fossil Cleaning test will start shortly. Please follow me."

Rex's eyes started to sparkle at those words. "Oh, I wonder where it is."

We were brought to a room off to the side of the Facility. When we entered Stella started to explain. "Welcome to the most Important room of the Facility for fighters at least: The Cleaning Room!"

Rex interrupts Stella. "Oh! Oh! The cleaning machines! This is what Fighter use to clean Fossil Rocks!"

"Yes… I'm surprised you know that." I guess she has to explain it more, than I would think.

"I've studied all of the equipment for Reviving fossils! It so amazing!" Rex, you study machines way too much.

I'm getting impatient. "Ignore the machine geek and continue."

Stella takes her eyes off of Rex, and returns attention to us. "the other machines here are for cleaning rocks and Reviving the fossils."

"This is some pretty high tech-stuff!" Todd's words did not give justice to the room. My evidence, Rex just cringed.

"Yes, but these machines might be different from what your used to. We do our best to stay up to date." As she said that, Stella went and grabbed three rocks. She gave tow to Rex and Todd, and one to me… mine looked different compared to the guys. I guess this is a practice rock then.

We were given separate spaces and we began to clean the rocks. I use all of my time focusing on cleaning, but I hear talking in the background.

"Finished." There's the star student Rex. Finishes his test first, as usual.

"Impressive a hundred-point score." Stella seem surprised by this.

"It wasn't that different than carving stuff." Yeah… Rex has a mask collection. I guess it wouldn't be too different than this. [A/N: I have no proof to support this claim. I just wanted to give Rex a reason to score a hundred.]

Soon after Rex. Todd finishes cleaning his fossil. "Finished."

"Eighty points not bad. Still room for improvement." Stella said. "You pass."

**Beep!**

"Well lets se-." Stella was surprised by my score… Ugh I know I did terribly "you still pass, but you should try to do better."

"How many points…" Rex stops himself as he sees the fossil that I cleaned. "How are you related to me?"

That's the last thing I want to hear… hold on to your pride girl. "It's not that bad."

"You got fifty points you barely passed." Rex stares blankly at me… why…

Last defense. "I'll do better in the actual battles."

Stella sensing this sibling awkwardness stops us. "Either way! Let's revive your fossils."

Rex had his fossil revived into a Triceratops, and Todd had his revived to a Stegosaurus. The Dinosaurs were then transformed into medals.

Stella continues to explain. "Once revived, a Vivosaur is contained in the form of a Dino Medal. And there you go you have your first Dino Medal."

"Nice, Triceratops my favorite." Rex said. He better not name it Cera, or something.

"I think that's enough of for fossil cleaning. I think now you should get a run down on Fossil battles in the Stadium."

After about an Hour of talking about fossil battles we headed back to the main lobby. As usual I was getting impatient. "Opening Ceremony is starting soon."

I see Rex's face go whiter as I say that. "Ugh… I'm nervous"

"Pay attention." Todd hit my arm. Then hit Rex's arm too.

"Well that's about it for Orientation." Stella said, "You are now officially entered in the Caliosteo Cup. Cup Matches will occur every few days. Your opponents will be automatically chosen by computer."  
"Great…" Rex groaned. Are you still worried about us fighting in the first round? "chances are it was sorted by alphabetical order."

"Also, whenever you finish a cup match, you'll be granted access to a new dig site." Stella explained. "Oh yes, here these are your Paleo pagers. These will inform you the day before your match who your opponent will be. Although, it will send information about your opponent the of the match for the first round. They also send out News and other important notices. Via Fossil Message System or FMS for short."

"Beep-Beep-Bop!" The PA system sounded, "This is an Important announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. The Caliosteo Cup Opening Ceremony will be commencing soon. All interested parties should go to the front of the Fighter Station."

"Okay that's my cue to leave." Stella says, "Good Luck!"

"Won't need it." I yell as me, Rex, and Todd head outside.

"I bet the opening ceremony is gonna be awesome. Maybe Joe will show up!" Todd was excited.

"Maybe." It's not like he wouldn't be there, but with how many people there are for the competition. I wouldn't doubt that he'd be behind a camera.

We waited at least a half hour outside in a crowd.

Rex finally started to show his impatient. "I wish it will start soon. I'm getting I'm getting Claustrophobic."

"Deal with it." I say back to him. I'm not missing this for the world.

"You're a terrible sister." Rex glares at me. But I know he means I'm a great sister.

"Well I got a fever that only digging can cure!" I exclaim, I want to find fossils already.

"We still need to unpack our things at the hotel. Other than that, we still need to get our pick-axe and Sonars." Rex tries to compel to my responsible side. Though that side never existed.

"Hey!" Todd interrupted their squabble, "Look! something's flying this way!"

A Jumbo-Tron and speakers Flew overhead. On the Jumbo-Tron Joe was on it. "Welcome to the Caliosteo Fossil Park. The place where dreams are made! I'm the owner of this here Park. The name's Joe Wildwest. You Fighters'll love it here… We got three Islands to Explore! Now Get ready for a Surprise! 'Cause I want y' all to know that… The cup Champion gets the Park! You'll own 'er free and clear!" at this point all participants started to cheer. "So, Let's get to Battling folks… The Caliosteo Cup is Now Open!"

At the end of the message the crowd burst out into cheers. Their cheers over powered the sounds of the fire-works.

After a few minutes of cheering Todd pulled Rex an me out of the crowd. "Man, just seeing Joe's face on that awesome video screen was so exciting!"

"But seriously! The cup's grand prize is the park itself. I can't even imagine, anything more exciting!" I don't know a thing about running a park but I'm excited!

"This is huge, guys! We have to win this no matter what!" Todd continues to be full of energy

"Well you say that. But we still need to get tools for finding fossils." Rex reminded us. How do we get those?

As if on que Stella appears. "Yes, I noticed that you didn't have those yet. It would appear the Cup is underway."

She seemed to be carrying a multitude of things. Those which seemed to excite Rex. "Stella! Can I see the goods?"

"… Don't ask for Pick axes and sonars that way." Stella first said, and I'll agree with that. "But here are the basic types of Sonar, and Retractable pickaxes."

"Ooh!" The machine geek made a strange noise.

"How are they Retractable?" Todd asked

"Well…" Stella was immediately interrupted by Rex.

"It's amazing how they work. When you want to use it, you press this button." Rex points the stick away from himself and pressed the button. The stick then extended and two picks stuck out from both ends "Valla, you have a pick-axe."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Then I'm sure you know what this is for." I bet Stella could give a better explanation than Rex. Though she proceeded to hand us an eight-slot box.

Rex breathed in with joy, "That's a fossil storage box! The technology in there is amazing, they just shrink the fossil and store it there until it's ready for cleaning and revival!"

Stella looked at him with surprise. "You are a smart kid,"

"That's an understatement." I tell her.

"Now that that's settled… any second the announcement of the first dig site to open."

With that over with our Paleo pagers started to buzz "The first dig site, Treasure Lake, is now open on Ribular Island. Treasure Lake is ringed by thick woods, in the middle of which sits a lake. Fighters are urged to travel there and ready for round one of the Cup."

"Eek! We're really gonna do this!" Todd exclaimed then noticed, "Huh? Everyone's gone! We just got here and Everyone's left us behind!"

"Treasure lake is through that way." Stella pointed to the south eastern part of the Island.

"Come on Let's go before all the fossils are taken!" I started to run a head.

"Slow Down!" I heard Todd and Rex yelling over to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- First Round Rivals**

_**POV: Sarah**_

**The Next Day**

**Time: 12:00**

**Location: Treasure Lake**

This is the second day of the competition. Even though it was one day of digging, we found as many fossils as we could get. Between Rex and me, I think we have at least one of each type of Vivosaurs here… Though I haven't decided who I want on my team yet. Other than Aeros of course, he's going to be the star of my team. Speaking of Aeros I was surprised to find that species fossils here. But, now as the second day of Competition, this is where the first round starts.

Anyways, right now I'm here with Todd. Apparently, he heard something about a celebrity at Treasure Lake, and won't shut up. "Sarah! What are you waiting for there's a celebrity at Treasure Lake!"

"I heard you the first time!" Todd is so irritating when he gets like this.

"Where the heck is Rex?!" Did Todd just now realize this?

If this celebrity was a voice actor of his favorite anime. He'd be here for sure. "Rex said he had to do things. For some reason his sonar was in pieces."

"…" Todd stares at me blankly. Probably like me, being unable to understand what Rex was doing. "You don't think he's adding the Sonar to his goggles? Right?"

He wouldn't, he said those goggles are still in testing. "I don't think that what he's doing… I hope. Anyways let's see who the celebrity is!"

"Alright…" Todd, not convinced of what I said (neither am I). Still we wanted to go see the celebrity.

By the time we found where the celebrity was. A crowd had already formed. I couldn't get to good of a view but, there was a camera man, and reporter. So, whoever this celebrity was is getting interviewed.

"Ooh, he's so dreamy! All mysterious and smoldering and stuff…" I heard a girl squeal out.

"well, crud. Didn't expect to see him here. This just makes Cup whole lot harder." Someone else complained. The Celebrity is a top tier fighter then.

Me, and Todd had been pushing forward to try to get a better look. with my great perceptiveness, I saw who the celebrity was first. It was a boy approximately my age, he had white hair, yellow eyes, and I couldn't leave out that signature red coat. I recognized him from the Professional fossil Fighting matches. Yes, those matches were broadcasted on TV. He is one of the youngest among the professional fighters.

"Todd that's Rupert!" I could barely keep my excitement hidden. "THE Rupert has entered the Cup!"

Todd, for once was actually able to keep his cool. "Yeah. It looks like they're about start an interview."

And on que, the reporter started the interview. "Good Morning. I'm Linda R. Porter, reporting for Caliosteo TV. With the Caliosteo Cup underway, we have an exclusive interview with one of the fighters. This undefeated Child prodigy is on a stunning run of victories across multiple Fossil Fighting tournaments. He's also the heir to a multinational corporation that produces a wide range of goods for Fossil Fighters. It's the prince of Fossil Dig, INC. and the talk of every fighter in town. Ladies and Gentlemen… Rupert!"

Everyone around, started to clap and cheer. Meanwhile Rupert was calm and just waved to the crowd. "Hello."

The reporter held the Microphone in front of Rupert. "Rupert, let's get right to it: Do you feel confident about winning the Caliosteo Cup?"

Rupert answered in a calm manner. "Oh yes, quite so. There's little point in entering a competition if one does not expect to win."

To me that sounded a little over confident. Th reporter begins to speak again "Spoken like a true Champion. There is little doubt this young competitor has sipped oft from the cup of victory. Were any other Fighter to say as much, we might accuse them of Hubris. But from Rupert, it is a fact. Will this title come to him as have all the others? Or will a new hero emerge?"

With that question murmurs come from the crowd. Guess everyone wants to beat Rupert now.

"Actually, how about the news on that newcomer? That one who got the perfect score. Rupert, what do you make of him?" oh, Rex came up. I wish he was here! If he was, I'd kick him into the Interview area.

By the looks of it, Rupert is somewhat surprised. "Oh, that fighter. It was quite surprising to be honest. Those qualification exams were originally for the beginner Fighters. But they were also used to make up the Match list for the Professional Qualification matches. Out, of all the fighters who took the exam. That kid, he was the only one to get a perfect score. It is really strange."

Linda seemed intrigued. "Does this mean you view him as a Rival?"

"Hm… since he wasn't even a professional… No. he probably received his first Vivosaur this week. If compared to the teams of any professional. It's doubtful to assume him as a threat. But, to those who are also beginners… best of luck to who your opponent is." Rupert's words would probably irritate me, for what he said about Rex. But that's if he was some random fighter.

"Well, one thing is clear: all eyes will be on the Caliosteo Cup! Oh, and we've been asked by the organizers to pass a message along to our viewers. Despite his fame, at the end of the day, Rupert is still a competitor in the Cup. Though you may be smitten by his charm, please do not mob him or try to steal locks of his hair. Any Entrants found annoying Rupert in any manner, maybe subjected to Disqualification." Rupert seemed to sigh at that. "And that's all we got time for. For Caliosteo TV, this is Linda R. Porter saying Good day, and good fortune."

As the Interview ended, the crowd of people started to disperse. Me and Todd hung off to the side as people were leaving.

I noticed Rupert by himself. I could barely hear it, though I believe he said. "…Idiocy." Soon after that Rupert too went on his way.

About fifteen minutes pass by as I hang around the fence with Todd. "Ooh! I'd like to chase after Rupert and see if he's really all that!"

"Are you sure it's worth the risk in getting disqualified?" I warn Todd. Rex would be upset if either of us got disqualified because of that.

Todd hesitated for a moment. "…Hey, yeah! They said not to annoy him, but they didn't say we couldn't challenge him to a battle!"

Todd made a good point. I know what I said earlier, but I wouldn't mind teaching him a lesson for Rex. "Alright. I wouldn't mind fighting him."

It doesn't take too long to find Rupert. He was still nearby after the Interview.

Todd called out first. "Hey! What say you and me have a good old-fashioned Fossil Battle?!"

"…" Rupert just looked at him annoyed.

Todd tries again. "You know that excited feeling you get when you meet a tough fighter? That's what I have!"

"…" Rupert continued to stare. I guess, he doesn't want to fight.

"You like Fossil battles, and you know that feeling." Todd continued. "So, let's have fun!"

Rupert finally responds to Todd. Though he doesn't have a good tone. "Please go amuse yourself elsewhere. I don't have time to waste on the likes of you. "_'Let's have fun'_? _'Excited feeling'_? such disgusting treacle is enough to make my porridge come up! Frankly, I abhor having to associate with Fighters such as yourselves."

"Abhor?" I feel like I've heard that word before. I don't remember what it means though… I'll ask Rex later.

"If you wish to face me in a Fossil Battle, you must win your way to my standing in the Tournament." Rupert's tone changes to a smug one. "Of course, there's no chance of that happening…. Now run along and take your sad Vivosaurs with you."

Outraged by that I start to yell. "What?! You barely know us! There's no way you can judge our talent like that!"

"You don't know how talented I am!" Todd continues, and tries to provoke him. "I think you're a Chicken! Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!"

"So, you demand satisfaction, do you?" Rupert shakes his head. Todd's mocking worked! "Very well. If it will keep you from stalking me in the future… Once I show you what a true Fossil Battle is like, you can run home and tell mommy about it." Rupert grabbed two medals from his side and threw them out on the field. A Raja, and a Mapo.

"This is what I'm talking about." Todd excitedly. He choses to throw out Stego alone.

The battle was fairly quick. After Todd's Stego missed its attack, it was Immediately taken down by Raja.

"I-I lost…" Todd said, "I lost a **lot**."

I try to console Todd. "You could have won if your attack connected."

"Truly pathetic," Rupert seems more annoyed at us. "Are you even paying attention to the Elemental Types of your Vivosaurs?"

"Elemental Type?" Me and Todd ask simultaneously

"oh, this is sad indeed. To think a Fighter was able to get here without knowing about Elemental Types… Very well both of you pay attention…" Rupert sighs and goes on to explain elemental advantages and disadvantages, "Now if you knew this beforehand. Your mid-range Stegosaurus would have targeted my Mapo… though not much good it would have done. The battle would have ended with the same result."

"…" I ready Aeros for battle, I should have a second Vivosaur ready as well.

Rupert in response to my preparation shakes his head. "Oh, come now. What is this nonsense? Must I battle every slack-jawed yokel who slinks into view?"

"What?" I feel like I've just been insulted.

Rupert continued. "In simpler terms. I mean, I will spend not time battling a girl who doesn't even knows what abhor means."

"Ah!" Okay, I'm going to kill him. Todd realizes my intent and grabs my arm.

Rupert starts to walk away. "With that I say good day."

Todd looks at me, "Sarah, you had that look in your eyes again."

"He's the one who pissed me off." I say back to Todd. Hopefully Rex doesn't have to deal with that guy.

_**POV: Rex**_

**Time: 15:00**

**Location: Treasure Lake**

I've been Searching for some fossils since around one o'clock. I've found several good Species of Vivosaurs. Other than Tricera, I'll probably put Metchi onto my team as well. But other than finding other Fossils what I'm really interested in finding is Triceratops body, I still haven't found one yet. As I find a new spot, I start to dig. "It's a New one! I hope it's a Tricera body!"

"May I see that fossil." I hear a voice call over to me.

When I look to see… it was a guy with white hair and a signature red coat. I start to shake from anxiety. "Y-you're R-Rupert!"

"Oh, there seems to be some fighters who recognize me." He seems relieved at this. But still meeting him has me freaked.

Not knowing what to do, I shakily hold out the fossil rock that I just dug up. "Um- y-you wanted the fossil, right?"

"Interesting, in most circumstances Fighters would usually jump at the chance to fight me." Rupert confronts my cowardice. "Why do you not?"

"I-I started recently… and I don't have many Vivosaurs. I'd doubt I'd fare well against you…" If Sarah heard my reasons, she'd probably hit me, then tell me fight anyway…

"*sigh*" Rupert seemed annoyed at my response, "Great another newcomer. Am I going to have to Teach you about elemental typing, among other things?"

"No! no…" He must not know who I am… I doubt he would know me… "Y-you probably don't know, or heard… But I was the kid who got a hundred on the exams…"

Rupert seemed to be surprised at this. "Oh! I was hoping to see what you were like."

I give a slight laugh, "N-not what you were expecting?"

"I'm curious how you got through the tests." Rupert then asks me. "If you're a nervous wreck right now. It's surprising how you passed."

That's a common thing to think. Most people are curious how I survive, being barely able to keep a conversation. "T-tests are easy… P-people… not so much."

Rupert looks at me curiously. "then, what about the competition? If you're this nervous with me. How do you expect to win?"

"W-while Knowledge can make… l-let you go far. The s-strength of you V-Vivosaur will bring you farther." I'm a stuttering mess. "Y-your one of the few amazing champions here… As long I don't fight you… I should be good in the first round."

Rupert give a small smile, "I see, then you should be happy to hear. You need not worry about that till the third round. Due to my skill I automatically passed the first two rounds."

Hearing that I felt really happy. "R-really that's a load off my chest… Here You wanted this right?"

I hold the Fossil rock up to Rupert. "No. At closer expectation it's a Tricera Body, of which I have no need."

"R-really?! Thank you so much!" I heard some great news, and found the Fossil that I was looking for. This is the best day ever!

"No need," Rupert is a much nicer person than I thought. "If the two from earlier had at least half the amount of respect you have. Then this competition would be better."

Ugh… why do I have a bad feeling? "Um… the two from earlier…"

Rupert sighs. "Two annoying idiots I met. Neither of them understood Elemental Type advantages. And the Girl didn't understand most of what I said."

That last insult was something that I dealt with very often… "Did the girl have Blonde hair, in a pigtail?"

Rupert looks at me with a confused expression. "Yes… do you know her?"

Sarah! Why? I bow my head. "Yes… that was my twin sister… I am very sorry for whatever she may have said or done to you." That wouldn't be enough… I take out my sonar. "In exchange for your forgiveness I'll help you find fossils for the rest of the day."

He looks at me strangely. He's probably just noticing the similarity of Sarah and Me. "Its fine… You already maximized the sonar space at the Fossil Guild?"

"I-I did it myself…" it was very hard to do so, I left the room in a mess. I should clean that up soon… Wait! "Wait that's already open?!"

"It is." Well by the looks of it. Rupert has a higher opinion of me.

**Beep! Beep!** The Paleo Pager that I had started to beep. "Incoming FMS Message. Round one of the Caliosteo Cup will now begin. Rex's opponent will be Fighter Joseph."

"Well you should go." Rupert said. "Good luck with your match."

"T-thanks!" I'll need it. Before I left, I said to Rupert. "If you need any favors, I'd be glad to help you!"

**Time: 18:00**

**Location: Fossil Stadium**

"Phew." I had just ended the fight that I was in. I won the match, but it was really hard. I could barely keep my focus during the match. The simulations and tests were so easy compared to actual battling. It was both thrilling and scary to have so many people cheering… I wonder how Sarah is handling this… wait who is she fighting?

Once I think that I go to the reception desk to ask. "Um, who is Sarah Lucertola fighting in the first round."

The receptionist cheereful looked at me. "Let me check. She is fighting Todd Tocchi."

"Thank you!" Politeness first, surpise later. But really? Of all people, here I thought I'd be fighting her first. I don't want to miss it, I decide to head back to the Stadium as fast as I can.

When I get to the Staduim area. I saw that Sarah, and Todd had reached both reached their platforms.

I hear the Announcer count down for the battle to start. "3… 2… 1… BATTLE!"

Sarah and Todd throw their medals at the same time… actually let's let the announcer narrate this

"We see both sides throw out their medals! A Raja and Aeros from Sarah Lucertola! Two air types, Stego and Goyle from Todd Tocchi! Speed calculations are under way, the first turn goes to… Todd Tocchi!"

With Todd getting the start of battle, he gives his first comand. "Stego! Spike Tail on Aeros."

"With the distance between them the attack did half of Aeros' health!" As the announcer explained. All I could think was, good thing Rupert taught Todd Elemental types, now he atleast stands a chance.

"Now it's my turn! Raja! Fang attack on Stego!" Hmm… if she didn't learn of elemental types, I can only think that she would be surprised at how much damage occurred.

"Ooh! We have the first Vivosaur down with Raja Fang on Stego!" (Announcer)

Todd readies his revenge. "Goyle! Use Body Axe on Aeros."

"Goyle runss forward swining it self like an axe! The second Vivosaur of this match has fallen! What an Exciting Match so far!"

I looked at my sister she looked angry… "Grr. Raja get avenge Aeros with Raja Rage!:

"Raja charges forward, it conects twice with Goyle! Oh! It reverted back to a medal! With that the match is decided! Both Vivosuars on Todd Tocchi's side are down. The Winner is Sarah Lucertola!"

I cheer for my sister, before I can realize it. "Woo! That's my sister!"

In the cheering of the crowds Sarah stands with a victor pose. That look… oh no, she's going to declare something. "Take a good look! The Girl you see here is going to be the Champion fo this cup! And this Girl's name is Sarah Lucertola!"

A half hour later I find myself stanfing in the loddy of the stadium with Todd and Sarah.

"I can't believe I lost." I saw him holding back his tears. I give him a pat on the back. "You don't need to feel bad. We were going to end up fighting eachother at somepoint."

"Yeah but I assumed the first Match I'd be fighting Sarah." I show my relief.

Todds eyes seemd to change, "But the fossil battle was really fun! Just look upon your new Cheerleader. Until the Cup ends, I'm going to be the President and CEO of your fan Club!

"Doesn't that mean the same thing?" Sarah asked. It practically is.

Todd ignored Sarah. "You guys are my Champs now. I'm entrusting my dream to you!"

I was about to say, don't put more pressure on me. But someone call out to us first.

It was Stella. "Congratulations you two. You guys are cleared for the second round. Hold your heads high those battles were amazing. Anyway, I'm passinf out prizes for the winners of round one."

She hands me and Sarah two separate packs of Time Plus. Before I can explain it to sarah, she asks "What's this?"

I go into explanation mode. "Something you'll need for cleaning fossils. When trying to clean Fossils, the time plus gives you added time. A Time bounus."

Stella nodded in agreement. "Yes. They are pretty valuable. Though they can be purchased at the Fossil Guild. Also, your Paleo Pagers should alert that-."

**Beep! Beep!** On que as if this was a story, the Paleo pagers started to beep. "Fighter has done enough fighting and digging to progress to Fighter Level Two. FP recharge is now at Eighty and Max FP is at two-hundred-twenty. Posting information to battle technology."

Stella contues to explain why we leveld though. Yes, you guys are now a level higher. That was due to the battles you just fought."

"Cool!" Nice it's instantaneous, I love Technology.

"Neat." Sarah didn't seem to be as excited as I was… oh yeah, she never understood the joy of playing RPGs, so how could she know.

"Alright then I'm off." Yeah, she had hand thing out to the other winners as well. "Hope thhe roomates you have are no bother."

After heraring that I froze. "Wait. We have Roomates?"

"If we do, then mine never showed." Sarah said, I haven't met mine yet either….

"Yes, we do. We got them on our first night here." Todd gives us a confsed look. "Don't tell me you never questioned that second room?"

"I thought it was like a water heater." I really did explore my room when I got it. I thought it was that cause I could never get into it… "Wait all of my electrical stuff is scattered! See you guys tommorrow, at the next dig site."

I ran as fast as I could to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Roommates**

**POV: Rupert**

**That same Night**

**Time: 22:00**

**Location: Fossil Apartments**

Ugh… Whose stupid Idea was it to have roommates in a competition. It's basically telling your opponents your weaknesses.

"Hm… was it over here?" I hear a voice not too far behind me

"Uh!" I start headed to my room at a faster speed. When I reach the room, I rush inside. "For heaven's sake, I was invited up until the third round yet I still get a roommate… Oh, Hello again."

I startle the boy who is cleaning up the table. "H-hello! W-would you like Tea? Or anything?"

It was the fighter I met from earlier. Rex, I believe he said. "So, you're my roommate. Aren't you?"

"Y-yes!" He still seems to be nervous.

I try to make a conversation… he is very mechanical. I see that he has some electronics left out on the table. "Cleaning up after a project?"

Rex looks disappointed for some reason. "No… I didn't know we had roommates until recently. I left this here this morning…"

"Well. At least you're smart enough to clean after yourself." I can clean, but I just don't like to.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Hello? Is this Rupert's apartment?" I hear a feminine voice from the door.

"Oh, lord." I silently curse, and run into the kitchen to hide.

"Um?" Rex gives me a confused and worried look.

I start to explain to him in a whisper. "*Fangirls have been coming to me practically all day. It's getting annoying. *"

_**Knock, knock.**_

They are still there please leave! "Hello? Anyone there?"

I see Rex placing the things that he was holding down. Then he starts to walk to the door.

"*What are you doing? *" Was he crazy? "*don't open the door.*"

"*Telling them they have the wrong place. Hide if you want. *" Rex whispers back.

"*You can barely hold a conversation with me! how do you plan to do that? *" And I thought he was smart!

"*If I imagine them as Sarah then it should be fine. *" As I see him get in front of the door, I hide further into the Kitchen. "Um? Hello."

"Oh, you're not Rupert." By the sound of the disappointment I hope they leave.

Rex responds seemingly calm. "I'm not. I'm Rex… that's a lot of people…"

Crap how many are there? I can hear some of the girls complain. "I thought he was in this room"

"I swear I saw him walking down this hall."

"I heard there was rumors of Rupert being in the same room as the person who scored a hundred on all exams." How? That should be private information?!

"…" That silence is probably Rex's composure shattering.

"Wait. Rex! Wasn't that the name of the kid who aced the exams!" one of them realized.

"Oh! So, this is his room!" another exclaimed.

"S-Sorry he's not here right now!" I hear Rex slam the door Shut.

As he runs to the table to grab something, I question him. "What did you do? Who are you calling?"

"The only person knows who can chase off this many people!" Rex quickly types in a number, and moves his phone to his ear. "Sarah, I need help!"

After a few minutes of hiding we hear a new knock at the door. Followed by an annoying voice. "Rex? It's me Sarah. You there?"

Rex quickly moves to the door, opens it, pulls in his sister, and slams it shut again. Then he gave her a hug. "Oh, thank God you're here!"

"What the hell is going on?!" She seems very confused, and worried.

"Fangirls…" His voice is very shaky.

"Why are they here? Even if you did get the perfect grade. No one should know what you look like!" Well, they know now.

I start to reveal my presence. "That would be, because of me…"

The girl seemed to notice me now. Also realizing I'm her brother's roommate. "You! Why are you here?!... *Sigh* Why is it like this…"

"Can you help us?" Rex pleads with her.

She glares at me with angry eyes. "I know one way. Just toss out what the girls want."

"What?! How dare you say that." What could I ever do-? Oh, she must be mad about earlier.

_**BANG!**_

It sounds like the girls outside are going to break down the door. "Hey Bitch get out here! You're not taking Rupert All to yourself."

"…" at that Sarah had clenched her fists… it was oddly scary. Rex had slowly backed away from her.

"u-." Before I could utter a word. Rex placed his hand over my mouth.

The girl cracks her knuckles, and opens the door. "Who the hell are you calling a Bitch!"

While hearing the screams of the fan girls outside. I became worried for my own sake… looks as I can speak now. "Should I be worried?"

Rex looking nervous "With the numbers outside… No?"

That didn't reassure me "…"

Rex sighed. "Just don't use the B word, or insult her. She's very short tempered. To be honest, when I heard you insulted her intelligence… I'm surprised you didn't get killed."

After this spectacle… "So am I."

The girl who went out to fight returns inside. She has no level of physical injuries on her, but I do see some blood on her hands. "AND Stay out!"

"Thank you." My life is precious to me.

"You're the best sister ever!" Rex runs and hugs her.

"Rex." Her manner was calm, but sent shivers down my spine. Rex Immediately let's go of her. "I think we should call mom."

"Okay." Rex quickly scrambles to his room.

Leaving me, with my potential killer. "Well, I'll go sit over there."

"Do what you want. This is your place as well." She sounded fairly calm… I'm worried.

Rex comes back with a standardized laptop and set it on the table.

Beep, boop, beep.

From the sound of it was a video message. Their mother soon answered. "Uh hello?"

"Mom!" The twins cheer.

"Why it's good to see you."

"Yeah it is." I saw Rex smile.

"Have you seen the Matches?" his sister asks with interested grin.

"Yes, I have. Tell Todd my condolences. Sarah, your match and Declaration was amusing. Rex… you've grown so much, I'm so proud." Really? Didn't he almost get defeated?... well he is a coward.

"So, how's things at home?" Rex changes the subject from him

"Things are great, your cousin Hunter came for a visit." Hunter? It couldn't be?

"Oh, he did! How's his research going?" Rex seems to be very enthusiastic.

"His research with Doctor Diggins is going well."

As I heard the name of Doctor Diggins, I knew it was him. "Wait! You mean the fossil fighter Hunter? Hunter, as in the person who is one of the strongest fighters in the world… the one who saved the world!"

The girl smirks. "Yeah, he's our cousin. How'd you think we became interested in Fossil Fighting?"

"Is someone there?" The twin's mom notices my voice.

"This is just Rex's roommate." The girl turns it to me. "Say hi Rupert."

"…" I don't say anything but I unconsciously wave at the computer screen.

"Yeah, I recently heard a rumor saying that this is because of my test score." Rex explains.

"Isn't this great Sarah. I remember-…" The computer suddenly stops making noise. It appears to be muted.

Rex smiles at his sister, as if figuring something out. "So, that's why."

"…" I have no clue of what's going on anymore.

"What are you talking about." The girl unmutes the computer. "The reason I'm even here, is because they were dealing with Rupert's fan-girls."

"Oh, now that you mention it… IS that blood?!" So, the mother finally notices the blood on her daughter's face.

"It's not mine…" the girl wines. "They started it."

"Long story short, after calling Sarah for help. The girls outside called Sarah the B-word, thinking she was taking Rupert all to herself." Rex sums it up fairly well.

I could hear their mother scold Sarah. "You need to stop it with that temper of yours. What would… Ahem. You'll never make friends that way."

"I'll try…" The girl who seem very scary and dangerous moments ago, was now defeated.

"On the topic of roommates, who's yours?" Rex continued the topic to Sarah.

Sarah, sighs. "Some girl… That I still haven't met! She apparently fought today and won. Yet she hasn't shown her face in our room. I went to the reception Desk to ask about her. All they had was her name, Pauleen Digger."

"That's too bad, I hope that you will get along." The mother says, before a ringing is heard in on the other side. "It seems that my foods here. Talk again soon, I love you both."

"We love you too." Sarah says goodbye, and so does Rex. Rex goes and puts his computer away.

While I'm still trying to remember where I heard the name Sarah mentioned. "That sounds familiar… I believe she was the match after yours."

"You watched my match?" She sounded surprised

"They had the matches playing in the cleaning room… It's not like I tried to watch it." I explain.

She looks saddened strangely. "Oh, yes… Now that I remember, you'd loathe to be around me."

I was surprised she figured it out, but I like being alive. "Anyway, I have no idea of what to make of you."

"What?" She seemed confused. "If your expecting me to get it out of context. I don't. several things occurred today."

"After I was finished cleaning my Fossils. I found you able to laugh about the battle, after you had just won." I tell my side.

She looked at me as if I was a sad creature. "You don't get it. When I battled Todd, it was Exciting, an awesome Battle."

She's right I don't get it. "So, you are saying your friend Todd is satisfied with Defeat? If it was you. It wouldn't gnaw at your soul like a rabid badger? I find that strange."

"I don't know how you see fossil battles," Sarah started, "But Hunter was the one to show us the amazement of it. One thing that he said was, 'if you're going to battle then expect any outcome. Don't feel bad about losing, use that experience to learn from it. And if you win, then cheer on your friend for giving it their all.'"

"He doesn't sound as strong, as he seems then." I feel like if I continue, I might anger her… "May I ask one more thing?"

"Sure." She doesn't sound enthused.

"You've talked about your cousin, and I've seen your mother, But what about-." Corner of my eye Rex enters the room.

While His sister interrupts me with a yawn. "*YAWN* Well I think it's about time to go to sleep."

"Wait? What? What about my-?" I stopped myself as I say her glare at me, she was shaking her head no. "Alright then, I bid you farewell."

Rex goes and hugs her. "Night Sarah. Thanks again… Wake up on time tomorrow, and I'll make pancakes."

"Alright it's a Deal!" his sister hugs back, and leaves.

I give Rex a quick question before I call it a night. "You know, it's hard to tell which one of you is older."

"Can't it be that neither of us are the oldest?" Rex yawns, "But… If Sarah asks, I'm the older one."

The twins are very intriguing.

**POV: Sarah**

**The Next Morning**

**Time: 9:00**

**Location: Fossil Apartments**

"*Yawn*" I make my way to Rex's room, I really want pancakes… I wonder if Rex made any coffee.

"Hey!" I heard someone call over to me.

"Yeah." I reply half asleep. Oh, it was some of the girls from last night.

A sassy one starts. "We're her to tell you to stay away from Rupert."

Another one threatens me. "I'll make sure your blood flows very well if you don't."

"Sorry if me visiting my brother gets in the way of your fangirl time." I tell them.

"…" They start whispering amongst themselves. I hope they don't misinterpret any of this.

Well, I should return a threat with my own. I take out Aeros' Dino medal. "Also, if you don't stop bothering my brother. Then this Carnivore will have good breakfast."

With that the girls run away. Good that's what I thought. I continue my way, and knock on the room. Rex reaches out, and pulls me inside the room again.

"Why did they come back!" Rex was whining.

I respond to him with a smile. "Because girls are crazy, and I am the most dangerous one."

Rex smiles and starts to laugh. "To others maybe."

After that I scan the table for food. "Anyways where's breakfast. I'm hungry."

"It'll be done soon. Mom makes it look easy." I just notice Rex is wearing an apron.

I sit myself at the table, I notice there are three plates out. "Did you invite Todd? There's three plates here."

"I did… but he declined, said he wanted to get a good lay of Jungle Labyrinth. So, the third one is for Rupert." I flinch at what Rex says at the end.

"Why?! Do you think he deserves pancakes?" I am still offended from what he said about me.

"*Gasp*" Rex looks at me with surprise. "If mom heard you say that, you'd be grounded for a week. We are Lucertolas, we are nice to our roommates. Is this how you'd treat yours?"

"I don't know! Mine still hasn't shown her face yet! I literally can't be nice to her until she shows up." I shout.

"Quiet!" Rupert bursts out. Half dress, and half asleep. I can barely contain a snicker.

"I've seen that face before." Is Rex talking about me? "How'd you like your coffee?"

"Black like my hair." I asked normally, but apparently Rupert uses that phrase as well. We both look at each other with disgust.

"Cream and sugar then." Rex starts heating some water. "and pancakes will be done soon."

"What? This is why you're making so much noise?" Rupert still half asleep. "For Breakfast?!"

I decide to tease him. "Oh, don't tell me you're not a morning person."

Rex Places a stack of Pancakes on the table and flicks my head. "Like you can make comments like that. The only reason you're awake now is for Pancakes."

"…" I had no retort.

"*Snicker*" ah! Rupert just laughed at me!

"Don't expect me to wake you up like this every day. I've had to wake her up too many times already. I really don't want to continue doing it." Rex warns both me, and Rupert.

Rupert then asks. "Then why'd you make breakfast for me?"

"You are my first roommate other than Sarah. I thought this would make us friends." Rex gives Rupert a pleasant smile.

Rupert looked at him with confusion. "…Alright."

Well, enough of that. "What's the plan for today."

"Meeting Todd at Jungle Labyrinth, and finding fossils." Rex turns his gaze to Rupert. "You can join in too, if you want."

"Knowing how my fans are… that'd only bring trouble." That's just an excuse. "Besides, I have some important business to attend to."

"Important Business? What do you have to do other than digging and cleaning fossils?" Rex flicked my head again.

"You forget he's part of a company." Rex looks back to Rupert. "If you can it'd be fun to hang out."

"… I'll think about it." He hesitated…

_**Knock, knock.**_

Don't tell me more fangirls… but instead a robotic voice rang from the door. "Package for Rex Lucertola."

"Oh, the fossil I left for revival." Rex ran to open the door. Opening it, an odd metallic floating robot was there, it also had a drill on top of its head. "Thanks KL-33N."

"It was no task. Beep." The robot spoke. "The Skull you left has been revived into a Vivosaur."

"Nice! Again, thank you." Rex was very happy.

And I didn't understand a thing. "What's that?"

"Oh, KL-33N is an A.I that's purpose is to learn to clean fossils. Since the Revival machine is often packed. You can leave clean fossils with him, and he'll revive them for you." Rupert explained

I stared at Rupert dumbfounded. "Wow… Someone neat Rex to an explanation of a machine."

Rupert chokes on his coffee in response. "That's what your surprised about?"

I give an explanation. "This is a rare sight! Rex is always the one to describe the machine, and its purpose. No one in school has ever beaten Rex to the punch!"

"Shut up." Rex grabs his Dino Medal and returns to the table.

"Which one did you get?" I ask him curiously.

"A counter to your Aeros. Those donation points were hard to build up." Ah, keeping it a secret huh. No matter I'll see it when you next fight.

Rupert makes a guess. "So, I should assume Daspleto. It is the only earth Elemental of the four available through Donation points."

Rex sighs. "It would…. I wanted to make it a surprise…"

"My apologies then…" Rupert glanced at his watch, then got up. "It appears I must leave."

"Stay safe then." Rex says goodbye.

Once he leaves, I grab Rex by the shoulders. "So, we going to Jungle Labyrinth?"

"Once the dishes are clean." Rex grabbed several dishes at once, and before I could respond. "Yes, if Todd gets angry, I'll take the blame… and no this is not Twin Telepathy."

"You deny it, but you can read my mind." I say back to him.

"It is unscientific, not to mention unrealistic." Rex responds

"We live in a world where we use Dinosaurs to fight! Why can't you believe in this?" I say back to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Jungles Monster**

**POV: Rex**

**Time: 10:30**

**Location: Jungle Labyrinth**

After finishing breakfast and cleaning the dishes we headed down to meet Todd. After bit of talking we separated out to find and dig fossils faster.

After some time, Todd calls over to me and Sarah. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Are you guys digging hard, or hardly digging? Ha ha ha."

Sarah was the first to respond to Todd's, horrid joke. "Plenty of digging."

"I have good news!" has Todd found some rare fossil or something? "If we venture deeper into the jungle, we'll come across rarer fossils!"

"Well there are tons of cool one here already… I wonder if any will make any good additions." A neutral type would be good to have.

"No, you can't make any additions until I have a counter for your Earth type!" Sarah yelled over to me. I actually have a team formed compared to her. It currently made up of Tricera, Menchi, and Daspleto.

"You should add some diversity in your attackers. Currently you only have close ranged fighters." I try to help her out. I have one long, mid, and short range Vivosaurs.

"What's the point of those? Aeros and Raja are really strong." She doesn't get it…

I facepalm and sigh. "That's not the point… if your opponent is far away, you'll never hit with your attack. If you and some mid range or long range Vivosaurs, you'd have a better chance of hitting your opponent."

"Their strength is enough-!" Someone's scream interrupted my sister's inability to understand.

"WHAAAAAH!" We saw two fighters running towards us… their screams sounded fearful…

"Wh-what's wrong?" a fearful Todd took initiative.

"B-b-back there! In the b-b-back! It's a horrible monster!" The one on the right cried.

"It was chasing us like it was going to eat us whole!" The other one continued.

Monsters? Really? I'm pretty sure they misinterpreted a Fossil battle as a monster. I look over to Todd, shaking, I know I'm bad with people but really, Todd is more of a coward.

The fighter on the right talks again. "…Or maybe it wanted to chew us first. But either way, that's something I'm not interested in!"

The other looked as if he had an epiphany. "Wh-what if it decides to keep chasing us? What if it comes here!"

They both looked at each other and screamed. "RUN AWAY!"

"What the?" Sarah was confused.

"M-m-monster?" Todd stuttered. "…Heh! Heh! Yeah, there's no such thing as monsters, right?"

"Scientifically speaking they probably misinterpreted someone having a fossil battle… Or maybe a rogue Vivosaur… hopefully not an Allosaurus." I never want to deal with one ever again.

Todd slowly stopped shaking. "Yeah, that must be it. They must have had it confused."

"Now see here, folks, but I got to disagree." We looked over, there was a man with black hair and a golden jacket. He seemed like a rock n' roll impersonator. "Ain't no way two grown men make the same mistake, unh-hunh?"

"And you are?' Sarah has asked the man.

The man shook his head in a rock and roll fashion. "Rockin' Billy. But the way I hear it, we got a big ol' monster lurking in this here Jungle. Monster's got a mean ol' face, and a personality to match. And if it happens to find ya, it'll bite your head clean off."

"EEK!" Really? I just had Todd starting to calm down.

"I'd avoid goin' any deeper into this ol' jungle unless you wanna get yourself hurt, unh-hunh?" Billy continued.

"How would you know? Did you meet the-?" Normally I'd let Sarah question it, but I notice something wrong here.

"Don't know about you. But fossil rocks don't mean nothin' if some monster gets to chewin' on you." Billy continued…

Something is definitely wrong. Especially with his white shirt. "H-hey did... you have a stain… on your shirt."

Billy looked surprised at his shirt "Oh, this? Must 've gotten somthin' on it while I was runnin', be careful now.

"Y-yeah. Have a good day." I give him a polite goodbye.

"Um, say. Maybe we should stop for the day. What do you guys think?" Me and Sarah look at a Todd with a skeptical glance. "I mean, it's not because I'm scared or anything! My Vivosaur could stomp that monster into a pancake!"

"If your stronger than it." I mumble in a low tone.

"There's got to be lots of Valuable Rocks there. So, we have to go!" Sarah the extreme daredevil. She's never been scared by anything… hasn't she. Either way, She's definitely the brave twin.

"…Oh. You…you still want to go in, huh? Yeah, of course Sarah would." Todd looks to me.

"I'm going too." Monsters don't exist. But, Vivosaurs do.

"Yeah, well, all right. I'll go with you guys. B-b-but it's just that…Ooooh! My stomach! It's killing me! I knew I shouldn't have eaten that green tuna fish sandwich for lunch." Todd hugs his stomach, as if in still in pain.

"But we haven't had lunch yet." Sarah looks at him. I have the three sandwiches in my bag still.

Well time trick Todd into following "Then, let's leave Todd here. If it's that bad he'll have trouble running, if there actually is a monster. He'd be the first one eaten."

Sarah, she gets what I'm doing immediately… if only she could do that with other things. "Yeah, your probably right. Who knows, maybe it really is going to chase after those two fighters. It'd be bad to stay here."

"H-hey." The plans working, Todd will chase after us in a scared panic… or just run back to town. Either way, we'll be able to move along

After walking for a few minutes, we find Tod running after us. "Hey! Sorry it took me so long. Bet you were scared without me, huh?"

Sarah smiles, "Yeah, very afraid. How's the Stomach?"

Todd ignores her second statement. "Hey listen, maybe we should stop here. You know? And it's not because I'm scared. It'd just because… well, we've gone a long way already, you know?"

Rustle, Rustle.

We hear a noise from a bush nearby. I instinctively assume it's a rogue Vivosaur, and I reach for a medal. "…"

Todd screams. "GYA! What's that?! Who's there?!"

Sarah scans around us. "J-just the wind… or maybe a wild boar."

I start walking to check it out. "No way am I going to be chased by a wild Vivosaur, or animal again."

"Hello." A figure appeared from the bush, which startled me

But not as much as Todd's scream of fear. "EEK! M-monster!"

"Did he just call me a monster? Cause that's kind of insulting. I don't know if you noticed, but I happen to be amazingly beautiful and charming." Not sure if you call yourself charming, that you actually are… but she was pretty beautiful. Not to mentions her clothes were pretty revealing. She was wearing a polka dot top, a grass skirt with what I could only assume to be shorts underneath… I could feel my face turning red from just looking at her. On top her head she had, pink hair in pigtails, and an odd-looking mask. That is what initially startled me, but I like to collect them. So, it's fine.

"U-um? W-who are you?" She may be human… but she's human. I am terrible with interacting with them!

"Huh? Who am I?... Are you for real? Do you live in a cave or something?" She sounded very surprised by my unknowing.

I waited for Sarah to answer first… but she was silent. "N-no, but… I often forget who people are…"

I-I couldn't tell what her expression was from behind the mask. But she seemed to okay with my answer? "All right, dig the wax out your ears and listen up! I'm the girl who's going to win the Caliosteo Cup and be the biggest teen Idol in the world… Pauleen Digger!"

Wait, I've heard that name before… "Y-you're my sister's roommate!"

"Wait what?" I've thrown her off complete topic.

"Y-yeah, my sister is Sarah Lucertola… I-I'm her brother, Rex Lucertola." I try my best to be nice, and I stick out my hand.

"Wait. Lucertola I know I heard that somewhere…" I have a feeling that she's going to say something unrelated to Sarah. "Oh, I know! You're the kid who got the perfect score on the test… Wait, I've been sharing a room with your sister?"

"What? Sarah doesn't even know that you've been there! Are you-!" I realize why Sarah doesn't know she's there. "Sarah, I found your roommate… Sarah?"

"…" as she doesn't respond I turn to see her frozen. Frozen in fear.

"Um? Is she alright?" I hear Pauleen ask.

"Didn't think it was possible. She's passed out standing up." I go next to her ear, and yell as loud as I can. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BRAVE ONE!"

"…" well that didn't work… oh, now she's fallen.

She really is the Irresponsible twin. I pick her up as best as I can, then drag her to a close by tree. "I'm leaving you here. You should be safe. Todd will eventually realize his mistake and come find you here."

Pauleen realizes my actions. "Wait? Your going to leave her here?"

"Yes, if we wait for her to wake up. It'll be dark by then. Besides, we made a promise to not help each other out too much." I explain that. "Now that my role of the coward twin is gone. I now have to fight the monster."

"Ah, that. I was also planning on fighting it, and beating it. Would you like to tag along?"

I nervously accept. "S-sure."

"Good. That way you can see how awesome I am, and then tell everyone about your new favorite teen-idol Fighter." Even with a mask, I could hear a smile. "That's a great idea. I'm so glad I'm around to think of these things."

Wait! I just realized! This is my first interaction with a girl! That's not Mom or Sarah! I am so doomed. "…"

"Well? Come on! I don't have all day!" She shouts for me, as she realized I'm not moving.

Reluctantly I follow her.

**POV: Rupert**

**Time: 12:30**

**Location: Jungle Labyrinth**

"To think that I have to chase after those Idiot twins." I complain as I walk through this jungle. Their friend… Todd is such a useless coward. When I was trying to enter, he ran straight into to me. all that I could get through his frightened gibberish. Was monster, the twins' names, and that he needed to get the Island Staff. I heard what might actually be going on from rumors of other fighters. Apparently, there is a monster in this jungle, and the twins are being attacked by it. Don't be confused by this, my roommate Rex was kind to me, so in response I should act as well.

"Where the hell could they have gone." I say as I pass a familiar blonde girl, unconscious under a tree. "Well there's one."

I walk over to her, and try to shake her awake. "mmm… five more minutes."

"*Sigh*" Should have expected this. Rex said she has trouble waking up, we are both the same in that aspect. Maybe this will wake her up. "I can see why Rex is the older twin."

"I'm the older one!" as if on cue she wakes up. She looks around, "This isn't my room."

"Of course, this isn't!" I face palm at her idiocy.

"What? Why are you here? Am I dreaming?" There should be a limit to this.

"No. I'm here because your friend said something about a monster." I say.

"Awe. Did you come to rescue me?" She says that very weird.

"I still owe your brother for breakfast."

"Oh." She oddly seemed upset by this. "Wait! Where's Rex?!"

Now noticing he isn't here either. "I was hoping you knew."

**POV: Rex**

**Time: 12:30**

**Location: Jungle Labyrinth (Further in)**

I've been traveling farther into the Jungle with the girl Pauleen. She'd pretty good with walking through jungles, well as far as I can tell. We haven't talked much… and her clothes are making it hard for me not to stare. Should I try to talk to her about something?

"Hey. Why are you looking at me like that?" Oh, crap she noticed. "Is it because of my mask? It's the mask, right? Look, there's a very good reason I can't take this mask off."

Okay, conversation started… let's try to keep it going. "W-well, I m-more or l-less wanted to k-know where you got it… It's j-just I like collecting masks."

"oh…" She looks nervous. "That's the first time someone asked me that question."

"Really? Then you haven't encountered many Mask enthusiasts then." I'm more surprised by that.

"Do you like masks?" She asks me

"Y-yeah, I do. There is so many good qualities of it. Their fun at festivals, it's fun to trick others… not to mention makes it easier to talk to others…" I squeak out… "I-I'm very introverted and Shy."

"So, why don't you wear one then?" oh great the topic is on me…

"Too many teachers yelled at me for it." Sarah also hid them from me as well...

"That's sad… didn't you bring any with you here. Isn't it hard with the competition if your shy?" Your one to speak.

This probably not what she wants to hear… but "When I came here… I want to overcome my fear… To do it, I-I'm not going hide behind a mask."

Roar!

We heard a roar before, she could respond. After we here it she says. "I-it's here!"

"Yeah…" It was odd… that roar sounded pretty… mechanical.

"I'm excited to see what this monster looks like… and it sounds excited to see me." Should I tell her… nah, she sounds pretty happy

"GRAAAAH!" whatever this thing is, it's getting closer… this definitely sounds Mechanical. I notice it first. It's a robot… and poorly constructed too. I see parts of wire hanging off of it, it treads… this is jungle, it gives tracks like a tank. Don't get me started on its face. The speaker for the roaring mechanism is visible through its mouth! How could someone build something like this!

BOOM!

"Kya!" Pauleen screams as it blows up.

"such shoddy craftsmanship." I'm pissed now. I walk over to the destroyed machine. "Y-you didn't deserve a life like this."

"Aw, man. The Darn thing broke." It was one of the fighters from before.

"well, it's been scaring off Fighters 24/7. I'm surprised it lasted this long." The other one appeared as well… did this guy build it? "Come on. Let's see if we can fix it."

"Hold the phone! What's going on?" I expect this from Sarah. Not someone like Pauleen.

"Take a good look the monster, was just a poorly built robot." I say staring at the two.

"Hey me and Lee built it ourselves. It took a lot of time and effort for us." one yelled.

"That took effort? I could build a robot in half a day, and it wouldn't even look close to the pile of abused scrap like you made." I am seriously angry. I can't stan amateurs.

"It was a really good robot. It convinced all the Fighters that was a monster. They were to scared to come to this part of the jungle. And that meant we could take all the fossil rocks we wanted! Pretty smart, huh?" The one called Lee, he looked pretty smug.

"Sounds dumb as fuck." I curse at him. "did you even think of what would happen if Fighters, like us came anyway? Besides you this contraption doesn't even look convincing! It looks scarier now that it's not functional! Actually any fighter who saw it were probably be afraid of it blowing up, like it just did!"

"… We can't have our secret can't out now! Can we Jerry?" Lee Realizes this.

"Yeah Lee, let's lock 'em up somewhere until they promise not to tell." Jerry grabs some Dino medals.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Pauleen yells. "I can deal with your fake monster, and I can even deal with your dumb names, but no one locks me up!"

"Your telling me." I grab Tricera, Menchi, and Daspleto, and ready to throw them. "I'll get the one on the right."

"Here we come!" we start this fossil Fight.

Focusing on my battle. I toss out my three with Daspleto in the front, followed by Tricera and Menchi. My opponent Jerry, tosses out a Nycto, and Anomalo. The terrible mechanic has a higher speed and gets the first attack.

"Anomalo twist the Tricera!" Jerry orders… Tricera suffers twenty-two pints of damage from the attack. But he's still good.

With jerry's turnover I start. The ninety FP fills into my gauge. "Daspleto, time for your first battle. Lethal Jaws on Nycto!"

With a single crunch the Nycto, reverts back to its medal. "What how is that possible. Just one attack! Anomalo get revenge by twisting the Tricera again!"

Tricera suffered a critical hit. Taking thirty-three points of damage. Good thing all of their bones are hundred-point scores. "I don't even need to sweat. Daspleto Lethal Jaws again!"

With another crunch the Anomalo falls as well. "What We got beat by a couple of punks!"

I look over Pauleen had finished her battle as well. Lee looks scared. "Th-they're too tough!"

"Rex! Are you alright!" I hear people calling from behind. I saw Sarah, Stella, and Rupert. And several other staff members

"Hmm, a homemade monster, eh?" Stella takes the lead.

I'm still angry at the fighter's shoddy craftsmanship. "The poorly built pile of scraps was used to scare fighters away."

"…" I don't get angry often… so I think I alarmed a few people.

Either way Stella gets the understanding of the situation. "Interesting. So, they were scaring off the other fighters in order to claim all the fossil rocks for themselves. Grr! Seize them!"

The two mechanics try to run, and are pursued by the Island staff. Stella turns her attention back to me. "You Todd to thank for my being here. He came running in a panic about some monster. I was expecting a terrible rouge Vivosaur rampaging about. But not this. Still good job Fighters are now free to dig for fossil rocks here, so I suppose it turned out alright. We owe the two of you our thanks."

The staff come back with the two mechanics in cuffs. "We rounded up these two ruffians, Stella. What do you want us to do with them?"

"Immediate disqualification, and expulsion from the park. We'll send someone to collect the fake monster as evidence of their actions." Stella says.

"If you need any help discerning parts. I'll help." Least I can do for the poor machine.

"Thanks, but we'll try to settle this ourselves." Stella then walked back towards the entrance. "See you later."

"Ha! Serves them right!" Pauleen laughs.

I smile. "anyone with that skill had no chance against me."

"Yeah you're pretty good at this. Not as good as me, of course… but pretty good." I'll take that as a compliment.

"Rex!" Before I could see who, it was… the voice was a giveaway. I get tackled by my twin

"Sarah! So, your awake!" I say to her.

"are you okay? Did you get hurt at all!" She looks over me for injuries.

"I'm not that fragile, besides I wasn't alone." I look towards Pauleen.

"really? Ah! Monster!" She was alarmed by Pauleen's mask

"I'm not a monster! I'm your roommate." Pauleen yells.

"Wait what?" Sarah realizes what she just said. "then why haven't you shown your face in there at all!"

"Uh! Because… I'm just coincidentally leaving before you." Pauleen makes an excuse.

"okay… weirder things have happened." Of course, Sarah would by that. "Thank you for taking care of my brother, and I'm sorry for any problems he may have caused you."

"Hey! I never cause any problems!" I yell at Sarah

"He was no trouble at all. He must be a great older brother." Pauleen says… hey I didn't even mention it.

"Hey! No, I'm the older one!" Sarah grabs Pauleen's hand trying to convince her.

"Really? He seems so mature." Rupert walks up as well. "Anyway, shame of how this robot met its end."

"It really is." I respond to him. "I mean after it blew up, it actually looked better."

"Really… then this thing really is scary." Rupert looks at the remains of the robot with disgust.

"Ugh nerds!" Sarah says to us. "What are we going to do now?"

I looked at Rupert, he shrugged. By the way Sarah is holding Pauleen's hand I don't think she's getting away… only one not here is Todd. "Find Todd and Explain?"

"Okay!" Sarah smiled. Eh… we also have fossils to clean anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Side Quests**

_**POV: Sarah**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**Time: 10:00**_

_**Location: Fossil Apartments**_

"So, where are we going?" my roommate, who I finally get to hang out with, asks.

"To the room of a person who can actually cook!" I kind of left our kitchen as a mess… Rex was right mom makes cooking look easy.

"And we couldn't have gone out for breakfast?" She continues to patronize me.

"Pauleen can you stop patronizing me. I haven't asked about the mask whatsoever this morning." I'm getting annoyed with that tone.

"I have a very good reason for wearing it all the time." She wears it everywhere.

I ignore it, if the reason was good, she could just tell me. But I should respect her privacy… Well in any event were at the place to be! I knock on the door. "Rex open up! I want breakfast!"

"… Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pauleen asks, as I continue bang on the door.

"What? Annoying Rex is the best way for me to get my way." I smile.

"… must be a great brother…" Pauleen mutters.

"I heard that! I am a great sister to him. In any event I can be-!" As I keep knocking on the door it finally opens, and I lose my balance.

"He's a better brother if he can put up with your shenanigans." Rupert is the one who opens it.

"Hello. Where's Rex?" I ask him straight away.

"When I got up, I found a note saying he already left with your friend Todd." Rupert seems to be in a grump mood. "Now what do you want?"

"Breakfast! Thought I could get Rex to cook for us." I say while smiling still.

"Shouldn't you do it yourself?" Rupert looks at me confused.

Pauleen answers him before I could. "She almost burnt down the kitchen."

"Really? You can't cook?" He looked surprised.

"Hey! You shouldn't think that all girls should know how to cook! Do you even know how to?" I fire questions at him.

"I'm not say girls all girls should know how to cook. I'm say everyone as whole should know how to cook." Rupert smirks, "Besides I was taught how to when I was young."

"Yet, you can't wake yourself up." I point to his mess of Bed head.

"Neither can you." Pauleen whispers to me.

"Shut up I can win this." I snap at her.

"Ugh." Rupert sound annoyed. "Fine come in, I was just about to make breakfast for myself anyway."

"yay!" yes, breakfast secured!

"But on two conditions." Rupert prevents us from entering, pointing at me. "First, you must watch and learn how to cook. Second, you have to wash the dishes."

I bite my lip; I really didn't come to this competition to learn… but for breakfast. "Deal."

It takes about an hour but Rupert teaches me on how to mix pancake batter, and cook it in a frying pan. Then also goes over the steps on how to make coffee from just a kettle. Then after everything is cooked, and placed at the table.

"Let's eat!" I exclaim.

"Manners first." Rupert tells me off.

"I helped you, didn't I?" He has no right to patronize me.

"Can you two stops be fighting." I look to see Pauleen has already eaten her pancakes

"how'd you do that?" I confront her on it.

"What do you mean?" She says through her mask.

"How did you eat with your mask on!" I slam my hand on the table. I surely would have thought she'd take it off. "Why the hell do you wear it all the time?! I mean I very curious!"

"I-I a very good reason. But I don't feel like sharing it." Now she's crossed her arms. "Your brother never asked me about it."

"He's weird! Of course, he'd overlook it!" I shout, I just want to know what she looks like!

"He did mention he is curious, but wants to respect your choice to wear it." Rupert said, "He also proposed a theory as to why you wear it."

"He did?" both me a Pauleen ask

"Rex said, due to her more… tribal attire. You are probably under some action where the first person to see your face, will be the one you marry." Rex suggested something like that? "It is no longer a common practice… but still a plausible."

"So, is what my brother said true?" If it is, I'll drop it entirely.

"… sure… something like that." That didn't sound too truthful… but I guess she really doesn't want to have it go on…

"That is a bit of an odd custom though… where are you from?" I should have asked it yesterday.

"I'm from… Digadig Village, on Vivosaur Island." I feel like I've heard about that place before.

"Sounds like an interesting place." I nod along. "I'm from Fraeca. But I was raised with the traditions of my mother's side. I am half Celibir, but I haven't visited the nazione."

After I mention where we are from, Pauleen and I look at Rupert. "You don't expect me to tell you. Do you?"

"Please!" I try to give him puppy dog eyes.

"…" he looks at me confused, but eventually gives in. "Fine, if it gets you off my case. I am also from Fraeca. My Father's company started there."

"I thought so, you two do have the same accent." Pauleen took note.

"Makes sense, if you have someone from the same country, you don't often hear any differences in speaking." I say, "now on to other topics what should we do to prepare for the Competition."

"Assuming you two have picked your teams for the next round. You, would work on leveling up, your fighter level." When Rupert says that I get confused.

"What do you mean? Don't we automatically level up as we progress through the competition?" How else would we get stronger?

"we will get some points for making out way through the competition, but we get more for helping others, in more of a quest system." That sound odd.

"Why do we have to do this?" This sounds annoying and tedious.

"Do you not know?" Rupert explained further. "This was a request of the sponsors of the competition. In order for us to increase our fighter level, it's beneficial to help others."

Sounds boring… but I want to get stronger, "Okay then let's get going!"

"After you wash the dishes." Rupert reminds me.

"Ugh…" I complain, I don't like doing chores.

_**Time: 12:00**_

_**Location: Fossil Stadium**_

"Ugh… how many more do we have to do before we level up…" I groan, we've been to Treasure lake for a dumb quiz show, forced to help someone with cleaning a bunch of fossil rocks, and bunch of other things this is getting bothersome! Besides! Rupert even left us!

"I'm sure we'll level up sooner or later." Pauleen tried to console my annoyance.

**Beep! Beep! **It was our Paleo Pagers. "Fighter has done enough fighting and digging to progress to Fighter Level Three. FP recharge is now at ninety and Max FP is at two-hundred-fifty. Posting information to battle technology."

"Well there you have it, wonder if we'll be able to get two levels in one day." as Pauleen tries to get me to do more quests, my annoyance reaches its peak.

"These are more or less just chores! They are getting more and more annoying as they progress!" I try my best to not raise my voice.

"Hey you!" oops, seems like I was too loud. I look over to see a gruffy looking traveler man. He holds a plate of things around him like he's trying to sell things.

"Me?" I point at myself. Once he nodded, I walk over. "If it's about my shouting, then I'm sorry for the noise."

"No, not that." The man says. "I saw all the round one matches, your Lucertola."

"Yes, that is correct… what do you want?" I'm completely confused. Do I have fans already?

"Though you and your brother seem to green as can be. But still I see potential in you." The man smiled.

"So, who are you and what do you want?" This is getting annoying…

"Oh, sorry, sorry. The name's Ned. Ned Tudor. I'm the youngest of the Tudor Brothers. Ever heard of us?" I shake my head no to the question. "... Sounds like I need to get out more. Enough about that. Would you like to learn some new skill about digging?"

This sounded interesting, so. "Sure. are you going to try it Pauleen?"

"Hm…" Pauleen thought about it for a second. "Is this just to see different color fossil rocks?"

"Ah. So, you've already been taught this technique then." Ned looked towards Pauleen.

"Yup!" Pauleen says with what I could only assume with a smile under that mask, as she also tries a cute pose that doesn't work with it at all.

"But, wait what do you mean the power to see different color fossil rocks?" Aren't they just different types of Brown?

"A skilled Fighter can spot the elemental type of a fossil rock the moment it leaves the ground." Ned explained. "The colors you would see correspond to the five elemental types, Red for fire, blue for water, green for air, yellow for earth, and white for neutral. So, what do you say kid?"

"Hm…" this sounds interesting… I wonder if Rex has tried it yet… "Hey mister, has a kid with blue hair, also looks like me. Tried this?"

"Yes, he has." Ned responds calmly… so Rex already beat me to it. "He said, that his twin sister might want to try it."

"Eh… I was planning on doing it whether Rex already did or not. I just wanted to see if I could boast about it to him." I just realized I said all of that out loud. "So, what are you waiting for."

"Okay then." Ned then continues to chant some weird words. Then all of a sudden white flash across my vision. "Viola! Pretty Swanky, no?"

I take out my fossil rock storage device, and look inside. "Wow, I have a good amount of air types from Jungle Labyrinth. But yeah awesome. This'll make it a lot easier to dig."

"Don't mention it, and if you on either Cranial or Ilium Island try to visit my brothers, they'll be happy to teach either of you thing or two more about Fossil Fighting." Ned said.

"Thanks, I might just." With that me and Pauleen leave

"So, why did you describe your brother to the guy? Not just ask 'Has my brother Rex been here?'" Pauleen asks me.

"I don't know? Because it's easier to remember someone's face then name? I Think?" I'm not completely sure about that.

"But you two don't look that alike." Pauleen said something strange.

"You're the first person to say something like that." were twins we definitely look alike.

Pauleen looks at me with what I can only assume to be confusion. "But you two have different color hair."

"Is that your only reason?" as Pauleen nods I start to laugh. "Are you kidding me! Me and Rex are both natural blondes."

"Then why did he dye his hair?" we continue on this tangent.

"He was sick of being confused with me. I mean this is what we looked like as kids." I take out my phone and search for a photo. It's of me and Rex, both of us blonde, hair was also the same length, and wearing the exact same clothes. "Can you tell who's who?"

As Pauleen glances between the photo and me, "The one on the right is you, they look more feminine, and their eyes are a lighter color like yours."

"Oh my! You just guessed Rex!" As I say that, Pauleen jumps in surprise. "You should have guessed the Tom boy looking one."

"Okay, well that makes sense…" She shakes her head. "But why did he pick blue as his new hair color?"

Why blue?... "I think he said he wanted to be stronger, like our cousin… our cousin has naturally blue hair."

"That's good, I guess. It's always important to have someone to look up to." Pauleen nodded along to my answer.

"Yeah, but we both look up to him. He's an awesome person. Besides he's also the reason as to why we started Fossil Fighting." I explain. "If it wasn't for him, I doubt we'd even be here."

"Oh, so is your cousin part of the Cup?" Pauleen was curious.

"Nah, as much as he likes fossil fighting, he has other things that he has to do as well." Hunter right now is focus on finding things on the past… and helping some alien species. "When we talked to him about it, he sounded sad that he wouldn't be able to participate. But, if he was in this, then no one would have a hope of winning."

"Wow with your usual confidence, if you say that, then he must be strong." oddly that wasn't sarcastic.

"Yeah, I mean-" as I was about to brag about Hunter, I'm interrupted by my paleo pager.

**Beep! Beep!** "Incoming FMS Message. Round two of the Caliosteo Cup will now begin. Sarah's opponent will be Fighter Frances Cleveland."

I look to Pauleen who also got her opponent for round two. "Well then, let's continue this conversation later."

"Right, this teen Idol has to show her shine!" Pauleen then ran off to prepare on her own.

_**Time: 14:30**_

_**Location: Fossil Stadium**_

I passed my battle very easily, my opponent only had two air types. A Radox, and an Igua. Raja was the star of this battle again; it really took two turns in this fight to win. This most definitely mean I'm getting stronger.

After my battle ended, I met up with Todd to watch Rex's battle. He of course won, but for some reason he seemed different than usual. Angry, almost… I hope he's okay.

"Wow! That was amazing! Rex didn't even lose a single Vivosaur in his fight!" Todd exclaimed. "I guess that's the power of someone who score a one hundred on the tests."

"Yeah…" It was amazing but… something doesn't feel right. As we enter the lobby, we see Rex talking to his opponent. "Maybe I'm worrying for nothing."

"Nobody messes with Rockin' Billy! You hear me?" All of a sudden, his opponent lift's Rex by the scruff of his shirt collar.

I immediately start running towards them "Hey! What are you doing to my brother!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Rex's Day**

_**POV: Rex**_

_**Time: 12:00**_

_**Location: Jungle labyrinth**_

"Man… I can't believe you agreed to help find those fake monster parts." Todd complains. I mean I already said I'd help if they asked. To be honest it was the best way for me to honor that machine for the abuse it went under.

"The fighters who built it, are to blame. If they put more effort it wouldn't have exploded." They really sucked.

Todd nods along, I'm never sure if he understands… but at least he doesn't call it boring. "Yeah, I think I understand. I mean did you see that one part. It had so many melted wires attached to it, it must have overheated or something."

"… Sure." I don't have the heart to tell him, that was the circuit board… and those wires were intentionally soldered to it. "But, hey! We got something cool out of it."

I hold out the melon spud that I found. Todd looks at it confused. "Is it edible?"

"You can eat it raw; I hear. But I wanted to experiment with it as part of a recipe." Cooking is my second favorite science. "If we find more slash it turns out good, I can make some for lunch and other things."

"Shouldn't you be more focused on the competition? Actually, as part of your fan club I should make food for you and Sarah!" As Todd thinks of that. I slightly panic.

"Please don't, remember Home-Ec." He had mistakenly used a different ingredient in cooking the recipe. And by different ingredient, he confused dish soap for Olive oil! "I don't want to get food poisoning again."

"But-." I interrupt him before he could defend.

"I mean no!" I never want to have that again.

Todd stays silent, I won. "Fine… but speaking of food. How do you think Sarah made out on breakfast?"

"Urk!" I should have gone to Sarah's room earlier. She's about as klutzy as Todd when it comes to cooking, if not worse! In home-ec, she nearly burned down the room we were in! "Hopefully, Sarah and her roommate, didn't die in a fire."

"ugh, her roommate." Pauleen and Todd really didn't get along. Whenever he saw her, he assumed she was a monster.

"She's not a bad person. Overconfident, but definitely not a bad person. She seems to be very kind and understanding. She does dress… well a bit revealing. But she's definitely a good person." I try to convince Todd to get along at least.

Todd's response was a disgusted look at me. "You don't like her… Do you?"

"W-whatever gave you that idea?!" I nearly dropped the melon spud. "Of Course, I don't like her! She's the only girl other than my mom and Sarah that I can talk to! B-Besides she's Sarah's roommate!"

"Sure." Todd shrugged. "Still, aren't you curious what she looks like under that mask?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Like I had, when I was younger. "Masks are cool, and wasn't the first time we met I was wearing a mask?"

"Yeah, first time I came to your house…" Todd reminisced. "You kind of jumped me from behind. I also called you a monster."

I snicker. "I found you scarier."

"Yeah, well at least you aren't as scared of others now." Todd slaps me on the back. "Now we are great friends."

"Yup." After that we heard a weird noise.

_**GROWL!**_

"W-what was that!?" Todd jumped about ten feet.

That sound, it didn't sound like an animal or machine. "Was that someone's stomach?"

I forcibly lead Todd to where the noise came from, and we found a collapsed old man. "Oh, hello there. *Growl* So sorry to bother you, but I appear to be in a pickle."

"Y-you don't say." If only I could stop stuttering when I speak to new people.

"I appear to have left my lunch at home. Huger gnaws at my belly, you see, and I fear the only cure is a delectable _Melon Spud._" So, this man collapsed from hunger… because he missed one meal. I thought this only happened in anime! "A single one of these sweet subterranean spuds would have me up and about in no time. *Growl! * Oh, I fear the end is nigh for this old Cogger."

"Oh no! What should we do Rex!?" Todd, like usual when put into a concerning situation, panicked.

I look at the Melon spud I got… Hunter would give it to him. "Here, I found this earlier. It's a Melon Spud."

After the man eats the melon spud he immediately jumps from his collapsed state, to onto his feet. "Ho ho! Well done, old bean! That melon spud has given me an injection of youthful vim and vigor! Ahem, you went to give that Melon spud to me, yes?"

"Y-yeah." I stutter out. Then place out my hand. "I'm Rex. This is Todd."

"So, Rex and Todd, is it? Well then, it appears I am in your debt." The old man then cleared his throat. "I am Professor Nigel Scatterly, man of science and curator of the Caliosteo Museum on Cranial Isle."

"Science!" I get excited.

"I'd come here in search of the Calio Slablets, but somehow managed to hopelessly lost." Prof. Scatterly mentioned. "With forgetting my lunch, it went terribly. It's quite good that you came along!"

"What are the those Slablets?" Todd and I asked. Todd is enthused, his favorite class in school was history.

"…How's that? You want me to explain what the Calio Slablets are?" me and Todd nod in response. "Capital idea! There's little I enjoy more than discussing the wonders of science after all! Yes, well. Where to begin? Calio Slablets, you see, are a curious set of tablets hewn from Dinosaur bones. I discovered one of these tablets a fair while back and found it contained a history of these islands. This tablet claimed that the long-lost Kingdom of Caliosteo actually existed on this very spot! Can you imagine?"

"Oh, that must be why this called the _Caliosteo _cup!" Todd, had an aha moment.

The professor continued along with his explanation. "I also determined that this ancient kingdom was led be a mighty ruler named Zongazonga. Now, it seems this Zongazonga fellow was some manner of sorcerer who wielded spells of great power. He even had the power to Resurrect Dinosaurs from Fossils."

"!" both me and Todd looked at each other in surprise.

"Amazing! Someone was able to revive fossils into Vivosaurs without the Technology we got from the Dinaurians!" I exclaimed! That's so cool!

"Naturally, I burned to know more of these ancient people, but I had only Calio Slablets number one in my possession." Wait, numbers? That is odd. "However, since they bothered to number the one, I found, logic demanded that there must be others! So, knowing this, I fashioned a special CS Sonar to search them out. *Beep! * Hello, what's this then? It seems the CS sonar has detected another Slablet! Stand aside! I must excavate it with all due speed!"

"Cool!" Hunter would be so jealous right now. Sarah, she wouldn't understand, I think.

As the Professor walked forward it seems he noticed something missing. "…Oh, sod! It seems I forgot more than my lunch today. My poor shovel has also been left behind!"

"…" Me and Todd glance at each other and smirk. "Where do we need to dig!"

"The CS Sonar claims that the Slablet lies buried here at my feet!" The professor pointed to the ground. It took a few minutes with the old pickaxe, but we finally uncovered the Slablet. "Good heavens! It IS a Calio Slablet!... And look! It's marked with the Number three!"

"… Makes it hard to understand what they are telling without the second one." I say.

Professor Scatterly scratched his beard. "I suppose so… Well, Posh to that! My scientific curiosity will not be contained! Come, let us free whatever wisdom waits to be heard… Ahem! Let's see now… Ah, yes, quite. Here we are. 'Once every several decades, Zongazonga Compelled his people to hold a tournament. Participants in the tournament were given revived dinosaurs and made to command them in battle. These brave warriors traveled to and fro across the islands, waging battles of gargantuan ferocity. The tournament's sole reason for being was to choose a new Majestic Vessel. And when only one warrior was left standing, he or she would become the new Majestic Vessel.'"

"A contest, with dinosaurs…" I muttered, that was very coincidental… but hey weirder things have happened.

"The Similarity to our own Caliosteo Cup is remarkable." Professor Scatterly smiled. "However, I am at a loss to explain the meaning of Majestic Vessel. Perhaps it simply means one who has qualities of leadership that befit a king? …Mmm, yes, quite."

"?" Between me, the Professor, and Todd we were all confused at this.

"Well then! I suppose that mystery will have to wait until the other Calio Slablets are discovered, yes? I shall make for Cranial Isle with this new Slablet posthaste." The professor picks up the Slablet. "You both been of remarkable assistance to me. Both myself and science owe you two a great deal. If either of you find yourself upon the shores of Cranial Isle, you must stop by my museum! It is a gallery and depository of items both rare and wonderful, and I promise it will not Disappoint!"

"…" I have a feeling; I know someone who will be bored regardless.

"And of course, I will put this here Calio Slablet number three on display next to the first one I found. Safe travels, now. Tallyho!" Professor Scatterly head off on his own.

I make a quick glance to Todd. "Todd?"

"Yes, it's the wrong direction." Yeah, I'm no good with directions… "Professor! You're going the wrong way! That path takes you further in!"

The Professor stopped with a surprised look. ".. I beg your pardon? You say this path will only take me father into the deep, dark jungle?"

"Yes!" Todd yells.

"Well that wouldn't do at all, now would it? It seems I am in your debt yet again." The Professor walks back over to us, and on to the right path. "This time, it is farewell for sure. Tallyhoooo!"

With that me and Todd were left by ourselves. Todd is the first to talk. "Well that was interesting."

"Yup, we just found a part of history!" I smile.

**Beep! Beep! **It was our Paleo Pagers. "Fighter has done enough fighting and digging to progress to Fighter Level Three. FP recharge is now at ninety and Max FP is at two-hundred-fifty. Posting information to battle technology."

"Nice! We level up!" I'm definitely set for my next fight.

**Beep! Beep!** On cue my Paleo Pager starts to beep again. "Incoming FMS Message. Round two of the Caliosteo Cup will now begin. Rex's opponent will be Fighter Rockin' Billy."

"Wasn't he the one who warned us about the 'monster' yesterday?" Todd asks.

"Yeah, I think he actually believed the hocus monster." I wonder if he's upset that he got tricked. Well it's not my fault he fell for it. "In any event I need to get back to the stadium."

"Okay, then while you prepare. I'll watch Sarah's match." Todd nodded, "I'm both of your fans after all."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" I Shout, trying my best to not be anxious about my match.

_**Time: 13:30**_

_**Location: Fossil Stadium**_

Once me and Todd got back to the Fossil Stadium, Todd went out into the stands to look for Sarah. Meanwhile I went into the waiting room for the second round. There were several other Fighters here waiting for their own matches to start.

"Whew…" My hearts beating a whatever hyperbole it appropriate for being nervous. I can barely think...

"Hey there!" I hear voice call to me, it's my Opponent Rockin' Billy. "You remember me there, babaloo?"

"Y-yeah… Y-you're the one who, t-told me and my friends about t-the monster." I answered. "S-seems that it was just a mechanical monster."

Rockin' Billy nodded his head. "Yeah, that's some fine work that monster. Un-hunh"

"Huh?" That monster was a mechanical mess… but when looking at the monster… the two idiots who said built it… some of the parts looked actually good.

"I only got one more thing to say…" he moved incredibly close to my face… Is he trying to intimidate me… "Why'd you go and do that?! I had a plan to take all them rare fossils, and now it's ruined!"

So, he in cohorts with those mechanical monkeys. That poor monster… besides that, what he did was wrong. Screw be scared, this bastard needs to be taught a lesson. "So, your one of the Piss poor mechanics."

"Yeah, that's right. I'm in cahoots with those two…" I think he just realized what I said. "What'd you say about my mechanical skill!"

"You heard me, you and your friends built a terrible monster. It literally exploded, because it was so poorly built! You're lucky it didn't set the forest on fire!" That explosion was due to a heating problem, "You and your friends' skill was pathetic."

"Why you…" He shook his fist at me. "This is my chance for revenge, and it's gonna taste sweeter than Aunt Mable's pecan pie."

"Ugh…" He likes pecan… ugh this guy really is terrible.

"You ready for some heartbreak, kid? 'Cause once I'm done with you. Your sister will be the next one on my revenge list." With Rockin' Billy's words something inside me snaps.

"Our next match pits Rockin' Billy against Rex Lucertola." The announcer sounded. "Combatants should enter the Stadium Immediately."

"I'm gonna play you like a fiddle in a jug band, babaloo." I hope has the strength to back up that confidence. "I think I'll have a good time playing your sister too."

"..." I'm too angry to speak. I just walk out into the battle arena. As I make my way to my platform. I ready my three Vivosaurs: Daspleto, Tricera, and Menchi.

The announcer starts the countdown. "3… 2… 1… BATTLE!"

"..." The second I hear the word I toss out my three Vivosaurs. Bastard Billy tosses out three as well: Raja, Nigo, and a Parapu. Two earths and a water. Nigo has the highest attack out of all of them.

"We see both sides throw out their medals! A Daspleto, Tricera, and Menchi from Rex Lucertola! A Raja, Nigo, and a Parapu from Rockin' Billy! Speed calculations are underway, the first turn goes to… Rex Lucertola!"

I smile as I'm going first. My FP increases to ninety points. I can get off one attack this turn, and two attacks off next. "Okay Menchi Stomp on Nigo!"

"Menchi, lifts it feet and Slams into the Nigo! With this much distance between them the attack is very powerful! But still not enough to take it down!" Shut up, I know that. But I should get it with my next attack.

AS I end my turn, the Nigo is still asleep, so it won't attack this turn. Wait! The hell? How does he have an FP Recharge of one hundred! "You attack well for a Pipsqueak! But this is My victory Parapu Bewilder Beam on Menchi"

"Oooh! Parapu just sent a beam of energy targeted at Menchi, and Oh! It goes down!" the announcer cheers.

Damn it! Now Nigo is awake!... Calm Down! My best weapon against them is down. But that doesn't I'm out yet. Now my turn, FP is at max of two-hundred twenty. "Tricera! Running Smash! Nigo!"

"Oooh! And down goes Nigo!" As the Nigo reverts back to a medal, Bastard Billy's FP raises…

But I still have Eighty points left. "Daspleto Lethal Jaws! Raja!"

With one strike down goes the Raja. "Awesome, Two Vivosaurs down in one turn!"

"Preposterous how is that possible?!" Bastard Billy was in for a surprise.

"It isn't preposterous. Daspleto has it's bones available in the DP shop, and I mean all of them." I smile, Daspleto is my ace for a reason. "He may have only two fossil segments but they were the RARE Fossils with one hundred percent score!"

"Ooh! What a turning event, looking at the Stats Daspleto Ranks at level five!" I end my turn as the he announces that. With losing two Vivosaurs in one turn Billy stands at max FP

"GRR…" He sounds angry, "Parapu! Poison the Daspleto!"

"Daspleto takes the hit! Not even flinching. Although it got caught up in the poison" Daspleto has one of the highest defenses. Of Course, it would barely flinch... But that poison is going to be trouble

My turn, I now sit at one ninety for FP. hm… I can either go with Tricera with a Decent range, or Try raw power it with Daspleto… actually. "Daspleto, Smash Combo! Then Tricera Running Smash again!"

"AH! With that the match is decided! The winner is Rex Lucertola!" after that I could hear the cheering of everyone around us. My victory.

With that I make my exit off the stage. There are others who still need to fight to day.

I make my way back into the lobby of the Stadium, the Adrenaline from earlier has ended. I think I'm more or less back to normal now.

"Possum Spit!" I hear someone curse at me. "That ain't how the battle was supposed to go."

Nope, not yet. "Too bad your cheating didn't get you victory."

"I ain't going to forget this, babaloo! I got my eye on you now, and I'll see you fall if it's the last thing I do!" he says to me.

"If it's going to be anything like this battle, then I shouldn't have to fear anything." I smirk. "Besides, I think The Staff Leader Stella would _Love_ to hear what you said earlier."

"What?!" He looks at me confused.

"The conversation about you working with the other two idiots." I take out my phone, a Bluff.

"Nobody messes with Rockin' Billy! You hear me?" he grabs me by the Scruff of my collar, maybe that was a mistake. "You hear me? I'm gonna get you but good, un-hunh!"

"Hey! What are you doing to my brother!" I hear Sarah call out

"Huh?" Billy looks away. With that I bite his hand to have him let go. "AH! Why you little!"

"That's enough, Rockin' Billy!" I hear another voice shout I turn to see Stella appear with two other staff members.

"W-What? We were just having a friendly tussle is all." Billy Tries to lie

"You grabbed my brother by his collar! That's anything but Friendly!" Sarah Shouts.

"Agreed. But the pair of fools that we caught in the jungle couldn't wait to implicate you in their scheme." Stella said.

"*Implicate? *" Sarah whispers to me.

"*I'll explain later. *" I whisper back.

"Time to go, un-hunh!" Billy tries to flee.

Sarah immediately recognizes this and tackles him. "There's no escape for you!... Hey stop Struggling. That will only hurt you more."

"You should listen she was in our schools Karate Club." I warn. Soon the People holding Billy change to the Island staff

"On my way here, I caught a bit of what he said." Stella looks to me. "Don't worry, Rex, I'll personally see to it that he's banished from the islands. You just sit back and concentrate on the Cup, okay?"

"Sure…" Hopefully this is the last time I ever see Bastard Billy.

"Oh, and good work on clearing round two. Here's your prize." She handed me a new Fossil rock.

"Cool!" I'm excited now.

**Beep! Beep! **Mine and Sarah's Paleo Pagers started to beep. "Fighter has done enough fighting and digging to progress to Fighter Level four. FP recharge is now at one hundred and Max FP is at two-hundred-eighty. Posting information to battle technology."

"Wow! That was quick. I level just earlier today." That seemed very fast.

"Good luck in round three!" Stella waved as she took Billy away.

"Rex! Are you alright!" Sarah then tackles me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I say as I try my best to pry her off of me, I swear she has a grip stronger than a T-rex.

"Are you sure?" She asks. "You seemed to be pretty angry."

"I'm fine now." Was I really that an- actually I was. "Before we fought, he threatened you, and I kind of just snapped."

"Aw there's my brother for you! Has problems with anger just like me!" She hugs me.

"You still have it worse." I snicker back.

"You two!" Todd finally comes over. "You made it through round two! Way to go! I know you guys can do it!"

"But of course, The Lucertola twins will be the ones in the finals!" Sarah shouts.

"*loud cheering*" wow, someone had a successful match.

"Oh, wow. The battle after yours must already be done." Todd glanced down at his watch. "Man, that was about half the time of your Battle!"

"Then the winning fighter must be good!" Sarah smiled. "Man, I hope I get to fight them!"

Over the PA We heard the Announcer from the fight. "The mysterious masked Fighter, Pauleen, has won in a masterful performance!"

"Pauleen? That weird girl from the Jungle!" Todd seemed disgusted by that.

"She's not weird." I protest.

"Ah! There you guys are." I see the masked girl come into the lobby, and run over to us "So, you two twins made it through round two as well."

"Yeah, we did. I somehow got the mastermind behind the Jungle monster." I say.

"I thought those two didn't seem too smart." Oh, if only she knew about robotics. "But you didn't win as fast as I did. Nor with as much Panache… But congratulations."

"*Panache? *" I hear Sarah whisper to Todd.

"Oh, come on, my decisions weren't reckless, but they definitely were a spectacle." I defend "There isn't many rookie fighters to get a rank five Vivosaur from just fossils."

"...Maybe." Pauleen shrugged. "But, don't get any crazy idea winning, though. Because I'm going to be champ. The most Beautiful Champion there ever was!... oh, and humble, too."

"..." was I right in thinking she's shy like me?

"Cram it, sister!" Todd shouts. "Sarah or Rex won't lose to some Braggart like you!"

"Right!" Sarah then shouts. "If you think you're going to win this then Me or Rex will see you in the semi-finals."

Pauleen then turns to me. "Semi-finals?"

"We plan to face each other off in the finals." I do quick explanation. I think it's best to change subjects. "In any event, Let's celebrate, Passing round two!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – A New Island!**

**A/N:** Hello! it's been a while since I've updated this story. I've been wanting to pick it back up again. I've typed out a bit more but they will be spaced out... Also been thinking of switching the POV to third person but unsure. Enjoy the story

_**POV: Sarah**_

_**Time: 10:30**_

_**Location: Helicopter towards Cranial Isle**_

Since the victories of round two for me, Rex and Pauleen. We decided to celebrate, but in reality, we just really cleaned fossil rocks. Was a really lame party.

But in other news we have a new island, and Dig sites to look at today! Maybe I'll find a good Vivosaur for my team. Having just Raja, and Aeros puts a lot of pressure on them to do well. Right now, I'm flying over with Rex. Todd went ahead of us like usual. It's good, because it gives Rex a chance to struggle through his motion sickness. Pauleen, I have no clue where she wandered off to this time… I'm still curious to see what she looks like under that mask.

"Rex, do you think Pauleen will ever take off that mask?" I ask curious. "If she isn't it'd be hard to find fossils for the next match won't it? I mean we're going into a volcano."

"… Sarah… Do I look like I can answer your questions?" Rex groans out.

I ignore him, my curiosity is overpowering my sisterly care. "She's a jungle girl. Maybe she's embarrassed in how she looks. I mean I'm definitely more beautiful."

"Sarah…" Rex continues to groan.

"Oh, sorry don't mean to talk about your crush like that." I smile at him.

"…" Rex's face turns a bit pale.

"You do like her? Don't you? I mean isn't that why you try to defend her choice of wearing a mask so much?" I continue to pressure him. My little brothers first crush!

"I think I- *Hurls*" Well there goes his breakfast into a vomit bag. Maybe this wasn't the best time to question him about this.

"Hey! Careful back there. I'd rather not want to clean up someone's vomit." The helicopter pilot yells at us.

"Sor-ry!" I yell back at him.

After a few more minutes of Rex's suffering we finally land on the next Island. I cheerily say. "We made it!"

"The trip home will be worse…" Rex says in a foreboding tone

"Don't worry I read somethings a head." As I say that, Rex looks at me with disbelief. "Hey! I can be responsible."

Rex sighs, taking me at my words. "So, what did you find?"

"okay! Apparently once we first land on a new Island and scan at the VMMs, we can use them to move between Islands again." As I say this Rex's face goes a little angry.

"What?! Why the hell can't we just take them between Islands without using a fricking helicopter!" As I thought rex is angry about this. But within the span of a few seconds he calms down.

"Welcome to Cranial Isle, the land where heat and passion swirl!" Both me and Rex look over to look for whoever is calling for us. It's a man with black hair and a hat that looks like the front of a baseball cap, but it doesn't cover his whole head. The man comes over and introduces himself. "Hey! I'm Terry, the Staff Leader here on Cranial Isle. It's nice to meet you!"

Rex as usual pushes me in front, he still pretty skittish in front of new people. so I start an introduction. "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm-."

Terry interrupts me to speak. "The Lucertola Twins, yes? Stella had told me a lot about you two. Mainly your brother."

"M-me?" Rex meekly squeaks out. Pointing at his face surprised.

"Word on the street is that you took down some cheats who were scaring Fighters with a fake monster. But I already heard your name before. You know the perfect score." Terry brings back _that_ point.

"Not many people haven't heard his name for that last part." I sigh out. Why is he getting all of the attention… why not me!

"But, not just him. There's a lot of other fighters talking about your match." Terry points to me. Yay! "Don't forget that declaration you keep making at the end of your matches. Everyone keeps talking about it, you know?"

"Really! Yes, we did it, Rex! The Lucertola twins are making a name for themselves!" I cheer Loudly and proudly!

"Yeah…" Rex loses enthusiasm as he notices people are starting to stare at us.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! I've got some good news for you…." Terry goes into detail of some sort of banking system, where we can basically have more than one of the same Vivosaur on our teams… it doesn't sound too interesting. But Terry also continues to explain the location of the Fighter Station, where matches will be held, and several other places on the Island. He then runs off.

"…How much of that did you actually listen to?" Rex directs this question at me. He already called me on my bored expression. "This isn't school. I'm not repeating anything that we were just told."

"What?!" He's the smart twin! I'm supposed to be able to copy his notes! "That isn't Fair!"

"Uh…" Before Rex could respond we over hear someone else talking.

"This CS Sonar is a right finicky device! It has to be practically on top of a Slablet to get a reading!" looking over it was a fat old dude, complaining about something. "I'd have to explore dig site in a slow, painstaking fashion, and I'm far too old for such tomfoolery. Also, I'm too fat to walk around for hours at a time. Perhaps it's time to lay off the pudding, wot wot?"

Before I could ignore this guy, I find Rex walking over to him. "Professor!"

"…eh?" whoever this professor guy is turns to Rex with surprise. "Oh, good heavens! If it isn't Rex! Brilliant! I was hoping you'd make it to Cranial Isle someday."

"Yes, I'm here with my twin sister. Sarah." Rex points to me. and with that I make my way over

"Hello, I'm his sister, Sarah Lucertola." I introduce myself.

"Ah, Nice to meet you. I'm Professor Scatterly, Curator of the Caliosteo Museum." Scatterly introduces himself as well. "So, how does Cranial City find you? Does it's unfamiliar layout confuse and befuddle you?"

"Yes." It doesn't take Rex a second to respond.

"Of course, it does for you! You've gotten lost while using a GPS for F-sake!" I yell at him.

"Yes, well, not to worry. I shall simply squire you about town as one scientific mind to another!" Squire? Wait he's a professor! Ah! I'm stuck with Two Egg heads now! Todd where are you when I need an escape route! The professor shows us around the city for a small bit of time. Until he finally leads us to another building. "And Here is the crown jewel of the Island, if I do say so myself… The Caliosteo Museum!"

"Ah! Nice!" Rex seems to be in a good mood now. "Ooh! Is this where the other Caliosteo Slablets are? Actually, speaking of Caliosteo Slablets, you said that the CS sonar had a small range. Would you mind if I could take a look at it? I might be able to increase its effective range."

"Of course! Not to mention it would be a shame to leave without a tour of the museum, eh?" as he says that I give Scatterly a skeptical look. "Since you're so close and all?"

Getting puppy dog eyes from Rex, I give in. "Okay Fine. But this better not take too much time away from Digging up fossils!"

With that, we head into the museum. Rex is immediately shown the sonar, and starts tinkering away at it. Meanwhile I'm left with the professor, where he starts going on about this museum. "This is Caliosteo museum, a Gallery of rare and wonderful discoveries made on the Caliosteo Islands! Yes, quite."

As he talks, My eyes land on two stone things. Their labeled, "Calio Slablets."

"Do your eyes spy my newest prize? The Calio Slablets, you see, are a curious set of tablets hewn from Dinosaur bones. I discovered one of these tablets a fair while back and found it contained a history of these islands. It claims the history of the long-lost Kingdom of Caliosteo." The professor started to explain it to me. "So far form the Slablets I've determined that this ancient kingdom was led be a mighty ruler named Zongazonga. Now, it seems this Zongazonga fellow was some manner of sorcerer who wielded spells of great power. He even had the power to Resurrect Dinosaurs from Fossils."

"okay?" I'm getting a lot of information in a short amount of time… I think I'm getting dizzy.

"Now this Calio Slablet. I obtained with the help of your brother, and his friend Todd." The professor points to the one on the right. "Now, since I still have yet to find all of them. It is difficult to understand what it means. So, far it said that there were competitions held for the right of a new Majestic Vessel. I am at a loss to explain the meaning of Majestic Vessel. Perhaps it simply means one who has qualities of leadership that befit a king? …Mmm, yes, quite."

"So, there are still more to be discovered?" I ask him.

"Yes," The professor says.

I notice in the corner of my eye that Rex just took off his goggle, meaning he finished. "Ah! It looks like Rex finished with the Sonar!"

"Oh, that is quite good." The Professor and I walk back over to Rex.

"Oh, here you go professor. The way you made it, it's very complex. so, I couldn't add anything too major, but I think I got the range up to ten to fifteen meters." Rex handed the strange sonar to Professor Scatterly.

"Thank you, my boy! As Payment would you like a viewing of the first Tablet that I acquired?"

"Sure!" Rex oddly seemed interested.

"Ugh… do we have to?" I groan, I just want to dig some fossils.

"Here I'll read it." Rex already moved between tables, and I could hear his eyes roll at my question. "*Ahem* 'The Kingdom of Caliosteo was ruled by Zongazonga. He was a sorcerer of overwhelming power and might. Such was his sorcery that when he issued a command, the people had no choice but to obey. He even used strange magics to resurrect ancient beasts from fossils.'"

"Quite nice, yes?" Scatterly said after Rex finished reading from the strange Slablet. "Of course, I'd give a kipper dinner if I could somehow find the full set of Slablets. They would give us an invaluable look at the full history of the islands, you see."

"I know, its curious of what these islands have to say. What amazing events that they've seen." Rex smiles brightly at this.

"I say, just the thought of it is enough to make my heart go pitty-pat!" Scatterly laughs

"But I think we should focus on the present _competition_. Our opponents will just keep getting tougher, so should we." I say, we are wasting perfectly good sunlight.

"Yes, well. The Caliosteo Museum is always open. Science never sleeps, wot wot?" it seems that we can finally leave now. "If you wish to know the history of these Islands, feel free to pop in for a spot of tea and a lecture."

"Yes, but we really need to get going." At hearing the word lecture, I start pushing Rex out the door. "Nice meeting you again."

Once out the door Rex says to me, "You really don't like science, don't you?"

"Shut up." I say as I head over to the volcano area. "You coming or what?"

_**Time: 12:30**_

_**Location: Mount Krakanak**_

After going through events that seemed like forever, me and Rex finally made it to the dig site. Through Rex's complaints of the heat due to the lava, we also met back up with Todd. So far, we've found many rocks that we haven't seen before. With those special skills I got earlier, I could tell that they are fire elementals.

"Ooh! I found a new one! I wonder if it's T-Rex!" I squeal as I find another fire type, Fire is my favorite element. And I know it likes me, why else would most of my cooking become a fiery mess?

"There's probably one round here somewhere. Go head! Throw it down anywhere. Let's see what we can find!" Todd cheers.

"… I knew you were her by the way the air suddenly filled with high-pitched squeals of delight." We all look over to find Rupert. He's accompanied by a robot…

"Rupert! Are you looking for fossil rocks for Round Three?" Todd quickly questions.

"What's the robot for?" Rex ignores a greeting and is immediately interested with the robot.

"Please. Don't sully me with such accusations." Rupert says with a disgusted expression.

"Excuse me! What did we accuse you of?" I say to him. Ugh, why does he think he can act so stuck up.

"My Vivosaurs are already skilled enough to win Round Three with little trouble." Ugh… I wish I could wipe that smug expression of his cu-, dumb face. "No, I simply came here to run some field tests on a new product."

"Ooh! Is this robot, something new for Fossil Fighting?" Rex's eyes are full of sparkles.

"Yes, this is Di66-R, an automated excavation tool recently developed by FossilDig, Inc." Rupert moved to the side.

The Robot moved forward and spun around. "Good day, sir or madam. I am Di66-R."

"This robot contains built-in sonar and has the ability to locate and excavate fossil rocks automatically." Rupert starts to explain the function. Before looking to me and Todd. "Don't give me that expression. This is a new product, never seen before."

"eh… knowing your company, I could have kind have guessed." Wow, even Rex is sore that he couldn't explain it. "… but it is your company."

Rupert seemed to sigh. "moving on. It is an important product for our company, which is why my father asked me to perform the field tests. The sales potential of Di66-R is almost limitless. When Fighters see what it can do…"

_**Kaboom**_

A slight explosion went off inside of the robot. "Di66-R will b-b-be release-s-s-sed! W-w-welcome, sir! Go, madam! I am… I am-m-m-m-m… PLEASE INSTER TOKEN! YOUR CALL IS IMPORTANT TO US! I AM ERROR!"

All of a sudden it falls to the ground unmoving. "…"

"Oh, what now?" Rupert starts to move closer to it.

"Rupert wait!" as Rex yells this. I try to grab Rupert and move him back.

"404 PAGE NOT FOUND! BAD COMAND OR FILE NAME! ABORT RETRY FAIL!" I was too late the robot had already jumbed up, knocking Rupert to the ground.

"No…. No! No, no, no, no, no!" Rupert cries form the ground. "That idiot robot just ran off with my Dino Medals! And it's programed with an automatic Fossil Battle System! I must stop it!"

As Rupert tries to get up, he falls back to the ground. Todd and Rex run over to help him. "Don't try to move you took a real pounding there."

"That's a sprained ankle if I ever seen one." Rex comments, "And I've had one."

"Don't you see? If Di66-R starts randomly battling strangers with my Vivosaurs, there will be chaos!" Rupert is right… If it attacks random people things will go bad. "The reputation of my father's company would be stained forever! I have to… I must… Gnnnh!"

As I look at Rupert falling down, I see a past memory. I hesitate at first, but I start chasing after the robot.

"Sarah!" I get a call from Rex.

"I know!" I shout back. This is incredibly stupid, and not to mention dangerous. But I am doing this!

It takes some time following after it. Damn that thing is fast. But I finally catch back up to it. "Hey are you as good at battles as Rupert, or just as you are able to run away."

The robot turned and looked at me. "Green alert! Fighter located-ed-ed! Battle system i-i-i-initiated."

Three medals get launched from the bot: A Krypto, a Tophis, and a Brachio. So, I toss out three of my own: Aeros, Raja, and my new addition Spino. Rex was very kind in donating me some DP to get the fossils for it, though he refused to clean it for me… But even so, it's my time to shine, and I have the speed on my side! My FP charges up to Ninety. "Spino! Spino Blow!"

As my FP falls to twenty the life on the Krypto also fall to below half! But also ends my turns as it goes to the robot… Funny, the robot has a lower level than me… And the team is different from Rupert's normal team. So, these must be some fossils he recently revived. Well that makes this easier. But the robot continues. "ERROR! ERROR! Krypto Fang!"

Ah! Again Spino! Though Spino didn't lose much health it was still a good hit. But the turn falls back to me and the Recharge sets me at One hundred ten FP. "Grr… Spino Blow again!"

With that the Krypto fell, giving the robot one-sixty FP and the turn. With it reaching the max of Two-twenty. "ERROR! ERROR! Mountain Wave!"

With that one hit it was able to finish off Spino… damn it, now I get a lot more FP, I should be able to get two attacks of now. "Raja Rage! Aeros Fang attack! Both on Brachio!"

With those two attacks the Brachio Fell. Giving the robot another Max of Two-twenty. "ERROR! ERROR! Snake bite!"

What? I'm sure it has more powerful moves! But fine with me my Vivosaurs barely took any damage. Now I was at one thirty FP, only one attack. "Aeros Wind Blast!"

With that the Tophis also fell. "ERROR! ERROR! SYSTEM FAILURE DETECTED! A WINNER IS YOU! REBOOT! REBOOT! REBOOT!"

_**CLANG!**_

The robot then fell to the floor. Then I heard cheering from behind me. "Woo, Sarah! Way to go!"

"Never doubted you for a second, sis." I see Rex, Todd, and Rupert coming towards me.

"You… did it? You stopped the robot?" Rupert looked at me surprised.

"What didn't think that I could handle it?" I give him a smug expression.

"Err, yes, well… I mean to say…" Rupert then clears his throat. "You should not have taken matters into your own hands! As you most definitely saw, Di66-R didn't have my usual team. I'm sure I could have dealt with it myself."

"What?!" As I start to get angry Rex and Todd grab on to me.

"Still, I suppose you… did save my father's company from complete financial ruin." Rupert expression slightly changed. "I thank you for that. When we launch Di66-R, I shall see to it that you receive the very first one."

"Nah, I'll decline on that." Knowing that he's thankful is enough for me.

"Come now. There is no reason for hesitation." Rupert now was confused by me. "This is what field test are for. With proper modifications, it will never do such a thing again."

"Ooh! Rupert, can I look and see what went wrong?" Rex quickly digs out his tool kit.

"Um, sure…" Rupert seemed slightly worried about rex breaking it… "But, you… you will accept one, won't you?"

"No." I once again shake my head.

"I… I don't understand." Rupert now looked incredibly confused.

"For a smart guy, you're really kind of dumb. You know that?" Todd started to smile. I think he understands why I declined. "We don't want a robot because it would take all the fun out of it! No Fighter wants someone sales to dig up fossil rocks. They want to do it themselves! Right?"

Not exactly what I was hoping for, but that is another good reason. "Sure."

"… unscrew here… check wiring here…." Rex was no longer paying attention.

"…It's… fun? …Fun. Hmm…" Rupert was now taking a thinking pose.

"Eureka! I found the problem!" I heard Rex cheer off to the side. "small coding mistake, it just couldn't regulate the inside temperature correctly. If it was any other place, I doubt it would malfunction the way it did."

"Is that so…" Rupert said with a new thinking face. "Rex May I ask for your help in fixing Di66-R?"

"Sure!" I saw an excited smile on Rex's face

"Wait what about preparing for the competition?!" Todd exclaimed as Rex got ready to move.

"All I really wanted was a good Neutral type. And I found some fossil parts earlier for one." Rex said, "So I'll clean them later."

"But!" Todd tried to stop them once more.

"Todd let him go." I place my hand on his shoulder. "Because it gives me a chance to catch up, to Rex. So, let's hunt until night!"

"Alright!" That got Todd fired up even more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Bare Bone Brigade**

_**POV: Sarah**_

_**Time: 10:30**_

_**Location: Cranial City**_

"*Yawn! *" I'm still half asleep, aren't I? Why did I find so many fossils…? I only added one Vivosaur to my team. Machia, I think it's called. But, for once I'm less tired than Rex. Apparently, he spent the whole night trying to help fix the Robot. Don't think I'll be seeing him today.

As I walk to meet up with Todd, I hear certain things being talked about. "Hey, did you hear? Someone just stole the Mammoth Vision video screen! I guess they have a backup unit, but still! Why would anyone want to steal something so big?"

"Hey, here comes the Mammoth Vision now!" someone else shouted. And they were right the giant Television screen that was shown on the first day of competition came flying over.

"Fools! Bow before Don Boneyard!" A person… no a Skeleton?! What the heck? Appeared on the screen! "The one true leader of… The Bare Bones Brigade! Bwa ha! This park shall be mine! And forget digging at the volcano… For I have blocked the path! Your Cup will soon be no more! Bwa ha! Bwaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"

With that short message it sent the Fighters nearby worrying. Todd also came running over to me. "Did you see that, Sarah?! It was Don Boneyard, the leader of the Bare Bones Brigade! Those guys are the biggest, baddest crime syndicate around! What the heck is going on here?"

"Todd! I'm still half asleep! I'm still processing if that guy was a skeleton or not!" I yell at Todd. What the heck is going on!

"Vee have… trouble, yes?" I heard another guy start talking… I think I've talked to him before… name is Vlad? But as he called out, a bunch of other fighters started to gather around him. "Mt. Krakanak, it is no good. A large rock has… blocked it. I must get to dig site, but cannot. This rock, it is too large. You are Fighter, yes? You have… how you say? Ax pick? Maybe you can break rock. Vlad Tried to break, but… no good. Your villa be doing this thing, yes? I villa tell Terry."

After the fighters leave. I finally realize what's going on. They're trying to stop the Cup! I start growling. "Damn those BB bastards! The blocked the Road! I'll never forgive them!"

"Wait, Sarah! You think you can break the Rock?" Todd asks me.

"If they think that will stop me for my revenge. Then yes! I have a perfect score in PE! Who the hell do you think I am?!" I yell.

"But what if the Bare Bones Brigade…?" Before Todd can trail off.

"Don't tell me your scared! These guys are just a pointless knock off of the BB bandits. That same group was single handedly taken out by Hunter! And at that time, he was the same age as us! I doubt that these guys are that much of a threat!" I yell out.

"Ooooooh! My stomach! It hurts again!" Todd grabs his stomach like usual when frightened. "… I shouldn't have eaten that sushi from the discount cart."

I do not feel like dealing with this. "Then you'll be fine here. Come catch up when you feel better, OK?"

"…" I could see Todd stupefied, before I start my trek to Mount Krakanak.

Once I get to the entrance, I find the giant bolder that is blocking the path. "How wonderful, it's your luck day rock. I get to vent all of my anger and frustration on to you!"

"Damn *huff huff* You sure… can take a hit." About half an hour passes, and I'm barely able to make a dent in the fricking rock. The damn thing seems unbreakable…

"Hey, Sarah!" I hear a familiar voice call out, Todd. He comes running over, guess he's over his freight… but I was pretty rude to him…

"Hey, sorry Todd." I quickly apologize, I realize my mistakes time to time.

"Oh, your calm now." Todd looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, hitting a rock when your angry helps a lot." I point at the huge bolder. "but it looks like I couldn't even make a dent."

Todd stares deeply at the rock. "… Yeah, that's a big rock all right. I don't think we can do anything about this."

"We can't give up." I take my pick-axe and swing it right on to the same spots that I kept hitting.

"Sarah, I mean, you're good and all, but this thing's on a whole different level." Todd tries to stop me. "I mean losing a dig site is bad. But it's nothing to cancel the Competition.

I turn to him and say. "No, this isn't about the competition right now. This is about what is right and wrong. If Hunter were here, he wouldn't have stood back and let these idiots do what they want. Hunter would be doing the same thing as me. You look up to Hunter too, don't you?"

"…" As Todd thinks I turn to the rock and continue to Hit it with my Pick. Todd decides to help out, and starts swinging his pick at the rock as well.

"… At this rate, we'll be old and wrinkled before the boulder is gone." We hear someone walk up from behind us.

"Rupert!" We both shout as we see him with the robot from yesterday.

"told you they'd be here." I then notice that Rex is carrying a toolbox behind Rupert. "Sarah, Todd, please move aside."

As Rex asks us politely, we step away from the boulder. Then Rupert commands something from the robot. "Di66-R, please remove this boulder."

In response the Robot span and moved towards the boulder. "Of course, sir or madam. It would be my pleasure to assist you. Digging program initiated."

_**Bam! Bam! Bam!**_

The robot starts pounding into the rock, Where I can see that it's doing better than me. I can see that the rock is starting to crack. But as it goes on… "Rex, is this really safe? I mean it broke down last time."

"It'll be fine, I made sure to calibrate it so that it won't over heat." Rex says smiling. "Although there is one problem…"

"Right… let's hope it has enough to break the rock." Rupert also says.

"Holy smokes! Look at that thing go!" Todd shouts as at least half of the boulder had been broken.

"Digging… Digging… Digging…" The robot repeats continuously. "Digging… Diiiigging… Diiiiiiiiiigging… Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggiiiiiiiiiiiing… ERROR, FILE NOT FOUND."  
"What?" As the robot exclaimed that, it's hits lost power and moved a lot slower.

"Sweet caviar!" Rupert shouts. "It's running out of power! And we're so close to completion too…"

"Damn, Like I thought…. Calibrating to this heat, means that the cooling system would use too much power…" Rex Groaned.

So, it's just low on power. Is it? I walk over to its side and start hitting the Boulder with my pickaxe again. "Hayat!"

"Woah! Sarah, be careful!" I hear Rex call to me.

"…Does sir or madam wish to assist Di66-R?" I hear a question from the robot.

"Yeah, I mean, I'd lose energy too if I was the only one breaking this rock." I smile, kindness should go a long way.

"No one has ever assisted Di66-R with digging before. Now I know why it is that you humans smile." Aw… now I feel bad for the robot. The robot then did a spin again. "Energy fully restored! Digging program Initiated! Digging… Digging… Digging… Digging… Digging… Digging… Digging…"

Within a few more hits me and the robot successfully have destroyed the Boulder.

"You did its Sarah!" Todd exclaims.

"Nice going, sis." Rex smiles, "And nice going as well, Di66-R."

"Excellent job, Di66-R." Rupert places his hand on the robot. "You have made me very proud."

"Knows not the time for congratulating each other." I say, "Whoever put the boulder here must still be in the area."

"She's right." Rupert surprisingly agrees with me. "I'm going to look for them. Let's go, Di66-R."

"I will obey. Sir or madam." The robot chases after Rupert.

I look over to Rex and Todd. "Come on! We got butt to kick!"

"Well…" Todd doesn't look like he wants to come.

"*Sigh* Me and Todd will go explain the situation to Terry what's happening." Rex sighs. "We'll come back. Besides, I'm a hero for back at Jungle labyrinth. So, why don't you be the hero to day?"

"Fine!" I shout. Bit annoyed that Rex noticed my jealousy of that even but I still go running after Rupert. "Be quick or you're not getting anything!"

I leave Todd and Rex behind following after Rupert. Man, he can move fast… faster than me. I continue up the mountain passing the Robot. Apparently, Rupert left it in surveillance mode.

As I continue my way up the mountain. I spot Rupert crouched behind a rock with some weird people dressed in black up a head. "Rupert."

"!" I guess he wasn't expecting me. He turned surprised to see me. "…Oh. It's Sarah. Be still my heart."

"Awe, does seeing me make your heart beat fast?" I ask with a sly smile.

"…" Rupert rolled his eyes at me. can't he take a joke… I am a sweet girl… most of the time. Now changing subjects, Rupert points to the people in black "Well, from the looks of things, our hooligan friends rolled the boulder down from up there. I've spotted a few unpleasant types skulking about, and I've little doubt they're with the Barebones Brigade."

"Ah, so they're the one who started trouble." I smile, and ready Aeros, Raja, and my new one Machai. "Let's go say hi."

"Right. Let's go, then." Rupert says in response. With some medals also in hand.

As we walk closer, I see that the two are starting a conversation of sorts. "We're gonna show those Fighters what the Barebones Brigade is all about!"

"Haw, haw!" what the hell is with that evil laugh? "Yeah! There's no way they're getting past our awesome boulder!"

"Oh, really? Then how are we here right now?" I say with a smile.

"We've reduced their little boulder to pebbles. You helped." Rupert answers…

"That wasn't supposed to be answered. Or whatever that r-word is!" I shout, does he not get sarcasm?

"Wh-what?! No way! How'd you break our beautiful boulder?!" the one on the left shouts.

"It doesn't matter!" The one on the right responds. "Our Boneysaurs are gonna make you two pay!"

"Boneysaurs?" I heard them correctly, didn't I? I look to Rupert the only one who I think would understand.

But Rupert looks just as confused as me. "…Boneysaurs? Oh, come now, that's just absurd."

"So… their fake." I guess.

"Shut up! They are not!" The one on the right shouts. "Barebones Brigade members get special skeletal Vivosaurs called Boneysaurs! They're horrifying nightmares straight from out boss, Don Boneyard!"

"And now we're gonna grind your bones to make our bread! Haw! Haw! Haw!" The one on the left laughs.

"What? Are you Vikings or something?" I ask. I reach for my medals. "Rupert, go ahead and take on the one on the right. I'll show this guy, something to truly fear."

"Alright!" Rupert responds and all four of us toss out our medals!

I look over at my opponents' side, he threw out three air types… what the? B-Lambeo… and they aren't kidding it looks like a Dinosaur skeleton from a museum or something, but it's actually moving around… ugh… that's actually unsettling.

"Ha! I get first move!" The Brigade goon laughs as his counter goes up to eighty… wow, he's low level. This shouldn't be too bad then. "Boney Chomp! On Raja!"

I hear the sound of a critical and Raja took a great deal of damage! Although it was only around a quarter of health… that was a brutal attack. The Goons turn ends switching over to me, my FP charges up to ninety as per usual… "What the heck! Okay Raja! Attack back with Raja Fang! The one in front!"

A critical as well. I smile as I see that Skeleton fall back into a medal. The goon shouts in confusion at how fast one of his creatures fell. "What?!"

"Guess a skeleton isn't as strong as flesh and bone." I give a confident smile as I flick my ponytail back.

"GR!" The Goon growls, as his counter goes up to max points. He has two Vivosaurs left. "B-Lambeo, Boney chomp again. Then order change, and second B-Lambeo boney chomp as well!"

As his orders go through, Raja takes a massive amount of damage… doesn't seem like he'll last the next round… but like I'll give up now! As the turn comes back to me my counter goes up to one-ten. "Raja, Fang attack again!"

With one hit the Skeleton nearly falls, left with some health. But that when Machai's ability activates free of points I get a free hit in! "What without any use or order! That's cheating!"

"Like hell it is, now why don't you give up? I'd feel bad if I had to humiliate you too much." I say as I end my turn.

The Goon's FP hit's max once again, but he's down to one of his skeleton monsters. "I'll never surrender! For Don Boneyard! B-Lambeo Boney Chomp!"

As He commands that, raja falls to the attack. As the goon ends his turn my FP reaches max… "Now, why did you have to do that?"

"What?" The goon doesn't understand what he's brought on himself.

"if you didn't knock out Raja, then this could have been so much easier for you…" I say with anger in my voice. "Aeros Alert! Machai Rend this Skeleton to bones."

With those two attacking that skeleton is back down into the earth. The goon cries in surprise of his loss. "Noooo!"

"Nooo! We lost!" I see that Rupert beat his side as well.

"They're completely unfazed by the horror of our Boneysaurs!" The one on the left shouts.

"I've seen scarier things then those piles of bones." I scoff at them, because I really have.

"Don't think your hot stuff for beating up on a couple of lackies." The Goon that Rupert beat, admits that their goons. "Our boss, Don Boneyard, is the meanest dud around. He'll turn your bone to jelly!"

"Yeah, and Done Boneyard has three commanders that are almost as strong as he is!" The goon that I beat yells.

"So, if we can beat one of them. Then your boss has like no chance against us." I say smiling. Thanks for that information.

"They'll beat you so bad, your own mom won't recognize you! Haw, haw, haw!" The one I beat laughs at my idea.

"You're crusin' for a brusin' now, chumps. Just remember that you asked for it!" The one on the right takes something out of his pocket and throws it on to the floor

_**Bom.**_

A cloud of smoke come up, making me and Rupert have cough. Meanwhile the two goons managed to escape "*Cough, cough* Damn they got away!"

"Those two are full of tough talk." Rupert says, he looks angry. "Considering that we just pummeled them into submission."

"Yeah, I'll never lose to such a punk like those." I exclaim, running away after losing. I mean come on, how lame is that?

"But I must admit, the Barebones Brigade does manage to inspire a certain kind of awe." Rupert says…

"What does that mean?" I don't understand.

"Heeeey!" We hear someone calling over to us. I see that it's Rex and Todd.

"Are you guys OK?" Rex asks looking for injuries on me. I swear when either of us is in trouble we get supper over protective.

"Did the Barebones Brigade show up?" Todd then asks as well

"We're fine. Stop being a worry wart." I tell my brother

"What? You can worry about me, but I can't worry about you?" Rex asks me.

"We did encounter two goons, but it was nothing we weren't able to handle. They've run home to mummy now." Rupert says with confidence. Ahh, it feels nice to get recognition.

"…" I feel like I'm blushing…

"*Tomato*" I hear Rex whisper into my ear before I elbow him. He slightly groans at getting hit but still smiles.

"Man, we missed all the fun stuff!" Todd shouted disappointed.

"Err, Sarah?" I hear Rupert talk to me.

"Y-yes!" Omg, why did I stutter? I'm not Rex!

"Though this pains me some to admit, that fight was not altogether easy." Rupert sighs, looking disappointed with himself.

"I understand that, those things could surprisingly take a hit." That was a pretty difficult fight, but we still won.

Rupert places his hand on my shoulder. So close… "I'm not sure I could have handled them without your assistance. I owe you my thanks yet again… so, then thank you."

"N-no! thank you!" I shout out. "it was good to fight alongside you!"

"*Tomato*" Rex whispers again, and another elbow for him.

"Rupert! You just acted humble!" Todd exclaims breaking this moment… "… Are you feeling alright?"

"And why would you find it amusing that I offer thanks for a job well done?!" Rupert starts to shout at Todd.

"Ha, ha, ha! It's just a joke, Rupert!" Todd laughs.

"Hmm…" Rex has an interesting look on his face.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

"Oh, it's mine." Rupert takes a cellphone from his pocket. "Hello, Father. What do you need?"

"Oh, wow!" Todd starts talking to me in a hushed voice. "Rupert's dad is the CEO of Fossil Dig, Inc.! They don't come much bigger than that!"

"Yeah, their only competitor is the Richmond foundation." Rex hushed talks back to Todd. "I wouldn't mind getting an engineering job in either place.."

"…Di66-R's field-test results?" I hear Rupert ask. "… I'm sorry to say that it suffers some Fundamental design flaws from a consumer standpoint. Some problems could be overcome with extensive redesigns, but I fear most fighters will still have little interest. However, I believe it shows great promise as an emergency-assistance robot…. Yes, Father…. I understand, Father…. Yes, of course I will win the Cup. Good-bye, Father."

"Hold on, Rupert! You just said you could launch the robot so long as you made a redesign. Was that a lie?" Todd asks

"I never lie. I do believe that Di660R's technical Problems can be overcome given enough time." Rupert calmly states. "However, there is a larger issue at play, which is that I do not think anyone will purchase the device."

"Why's that?" I unconsciously ask him.

"You have shown me that Fighters like to dig as much as battle. They seem to find it…" Rupert seemed to struggle with the word. "fun."

I feel a smile come on to my face as Rupert says those words. "…"

"That's right! You get it now!" Todd exclaims.

"So, my Idea for it to become for emergency use was worth mentioning?" Rex then asked Rupert.

"*Sigh*, yes your idea to have Di66-R try to destroy the boulder was proof of your idea." Rupert said. "Your genus is really unbound."

"It's nothing." Rex smiles, ugh so it was his idea…

"Well…" Todd looks down at his watch. "Come on, let's get back to Cranial City. It won't be long until they announce your next opponents. We gotta make sure of any last-minute preparations!"

We all then started our way the mountain. Rupert included in the mix. As we make our way, I hear Rupert mumble something. "… those three are quite the amusing trio."

I almost gasped, as I thought I saw a smile on his face.

I would normally jump on something like this… but I don't feel like it. So, we continue our way back to town with a happy silence. Once back in town, Todd starts to shout. "Hey, Look! The Mammoth Vision is coming around again! Man, I hope it's not Don Boneyard yelling at everyone again."

True too Todd's words are was flying back up, but instead of Don Boneyard appearing it was Joe Wildwest! "Howdy, fellow Caliosteo Cup Fighters. Now, y'all may already know this, but… It seems we're being hassled by a band'a thieves called the Barebones Brigade. They're tellin' us we gotta cancel the Caliosteo Cup and Vamoose Outta this park once and for all. Well, Horse feathers to that! This here Cup is my dream, and I know it's shared by y'all. So, if they want me to cancel it, they're just gonna have to saddle up and make me! The Caliosteo Cup will never Surrender!"

As that was exclaimed a bunch of cheering came from the crowd around us.

"We'll beat them varmints, or my name ain't Joe Wildwest!" Joe ends his message causing many others to get excited. It ended with every one cheering and calling out the Barebones, saying it was a huge mistake for this to happen.

_**Time: 20:00**_

_**Location: Cranial City**_

A few hours have passed since earlier today's incidents with the Barebone Brigade. Me and Rex both had our Cup matches to go through. We both won of course. I mean, why wouldn't we. Rex is a hero for destroy the monster, while I'm part hero for challenging the Barebones Brigade. The only thing strange about my opponent is that she had an evil laugh… that kind of unsettled me. but I still beat her, she wasn't that strong especially since it was all fire types. As gifts for passing this round all the fighters were given Giant fossil rocks, apparently these rocks are to be cleaned with friends. Ooh! Also, we leveled up to level four, Our FP Recharge is now one hundred per turn! Amazing right!

After that, me and Rex had to call mom. Of course, she'd get worried for us. We did kind of fight an evil organization, although I was the only one to do so… "Alright, Good night honies!"

"By mom!" Both me and Rex wave into his computer. After we finish our conversation.

After she hangs up, I give my brother a hug. "Good night Rex!"

"Night Sarah." He responds back.

"Hey… is your hair dye running away." I look closely at my brother's head. "I see spots of yellow poking through."

"Yeah, it is… I bought some more hair dye yesterday. I'm planning on dyeing it later." Rex shrugs.

"Okay then. Good night." I say my final good bye for the evening. Though the events for tomorrow were gratefully funny.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Unmasking Fears**

_**POV: Rex**_

_**Time: 8:30**_

_**Location: Fossil Apartments**_

So, a lot has happened yesterday. The group known as the Barebones Brigade has declared war on the Caliosteo Cup, and all of its competitors. Sarah and Rupert, proceed declare war back on them after the BB Brigade tried to block the path to Mount Krakanak.

After that we all had to continue to do our third round of the competition, where me and Sarah both passed. We both got huge fossil rocks as a prize… seems like those will be troublesome… Now don't get me wrong, I love hanging with Sarah and Todd, but they're level of cleaning fossils is terrible.

But continuing on, we learned about the next dig site that were going to, it's known as Rainbow Canyon. Apparently, a wide variety of Fossil Rocks can be found there…With Tricera, Daspleto, Menchi, and my new Brachio my team is almost complete! I wonder if I'll find anything good…

Ah, I'm just rambling now. After that we called mom, we talked about what happened, and how much worry we caused her. Mom really does care for us; she seems lonely too… I hope that this competition goes a bit faster… some other news we heard from her is that Hunter is apparently making a visit here soon. I know that Sarah will definitely challenge him to a battle as soon as she sees him.

Other than that, my hair is slowly going back to the regular color it naturally is. That color is the same as Sarah, blonde. I'm sure you can tell why I dye my hair blue… if you don't it's because when it's blonde, I get confused for Sarah too much. I never really had a problem with it, up until someone confessed to me thinking it was Sarah… me and that guy never felt SOOO embarrassed before… ugh. Never want to go through that again.

Continuing on I'm actually currently in the process of dying my hair blue… But reading the directions it seems different than usual… but also this isn't my usual dye brand, so I might be over thinking it. Looking at the timer, seems like I can wash it out now.

After a few minutes I finish washing out the dye out of my hair, and I start to dry it. I then remember that I'm using a white towel and stop… but to my surprise no blue on the towel… I'm now a bit worried. I look in the mirror! "AH!"

"What!? I'm awake!" Rupert shouts in response to my scream… I believe I just woke him up, as I hear a grumpy groan from him. I hear him walk over to the bathroom to check. "What are you-?... Rex?"

"Yup…" I glance at the package of the hair dye that I have… it reads that it should have dyed my head blue… but looking at the mirror, it dyed my head blonde… this day is going to be annoying. "For frack sake…"

_**Time: 9:30**_

_**Location: Rainbow Canyon**_

"Bahahaha!" I hear laughing coming from both Todd and my sister Sarah. As to why there laughing, it's because of my luck with the hair dye.

"Oh, man it's been so long!" Todd shouts. Yes… it was about three years since I last had it blonde.

"So how does it feel being my reflection again?" Sarah continues to laugh at me… what's worse is that I ran out of hair wax, so I can't put it up like usual… not to mention Sarah forcefully put a ponytail onto my head once she saw me… What a lovely sister…

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. Once the store finally gets some more hair dye… that's actually blue. My hair is going back to that color." I shout. I stubbornly start to walk a head.

"Wait, Rex!" I hear Sarah start to chase after me. "It was only-!"

I hear Sarah freeze; I turn to see her scared stiff. Naturally seeing Sarah in a scared state Todd also stops moving. But I've seen this from Sarah before… I quickly start to scan the area around us.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Ah, there it is. A small black and white bull dog terrifying my sister as per usual.

I look over to Todd who is still frozen stiff. When I notice him start to grab his stomach, I tell him what it is. "Todd, calm down it's just a dog."

"Oh, is that all…" I see a smile and a sigh of relief come from Todd

"Is that all!?" Oh, Sarah unfroze… and oh, this is happening. "That is a dangerous animal!"

"They are not! We have domesticated them thousands of years ago. Unless provoked they wouldn't dare to harm someone." I say she has an irrational fear of dogs… and only dogs. "You just have an irrational fear of dogs…"

"Well you have an irrational fear of Cats!" Sarah _barks_, yes pun intended, back at me.

While she says that my fear of cats is irrational, it actually isn't. "Right, because whenever a Cat comes close to me, it always hisses and scratches at me. whereas, even if I try to get away from them, they still come after me. so yeah, having cats hate me, is defiantly an irrational fear. Compared to you who runs away at the site of a dog."

"Yeah, well…" Sarah slowly lost this argument.

"Hey, let's go say hi." Todd suggests.

"N-no!" Sarah shouts.

"Come on, being in a few feet in front of a dog won't kill you." I grab her wrist and pull my sister along.

As we get closer, I see that the fighter, hm, it's a girl. Blonde hair just like me and Sarah, well a lighter blonde, and she has brown hat and clothes. Todd is the first one of us to greet the girl. "Hi! We've never seen a fighter with a dog before."

"My goodness." The girl spoke, her accent was quite strong. "I am glad, no?! At ze moment, I was thinking… ah, but no. It is nothing."

"huh?" Sarah looks at me confused. Why does she always look to me when she doesn't understand?

"I don't really know. She was talking out of context." I respond to her. Yeah I know she spoke words, and individually they made sense, but the ones the girl spoke made no sense.

"Bonjour! My name is Joanie." The girl introduces herself.

"Ruff! Ruff!" as the small dog barks I feel Sarah push me in front of her… ah yes the brave Sarah reduced to a scaredy cat.

"And zis is Madam Pooch. She is entered with me in ze Cup." Joanie explains. "You three are Fighters, no?"

"You bet! I'm Todd, by the way." Todd says.

As Sarah nods her head silently, which is on itself unusual. I'm left to introduce ourselves… Crud… "H-hello, I'm Rex and this is my twin Sarah. W-were the Lucertola Twins…"

"Is that so!" Joanie's voice peaks. I guess she's heard of us. "But I thought, one of you has blue hair?"

"Hair dye mix up…" I sigh… "Today… we look the same… actually twining…"

"ah is that right." All of a sudden it seems like Joanie has a realization. "Sacre blue! I was almost forgetting! I have discovered here a thing which is being quite lovely."

"ooh! Treasure!" Sarah got excited. Forgetting about the dog for a minute.

But the fighter Joanie, grabbed something out of her bag. The object looked familiar, but was filled with an assortment of fruit. "It is a lovely bowl, no?"

"?" Sarah stared at questioningly… did she recognize it too? From this angle… probably not…

"…" Todd also had a look of confusion. Probably failed to notice it… ugh, why are my friends' idiots?

"It is big and round, and so I have mad with ze filling it with!" Joanie seems very attached to it; I could practically see a heart come out of her head.

"…Ok," Todd seemed to notice that hear as well. "She's a little different."

"Bark, bark, bark!" as the dog… Madame Pooch, was it? Barked. Sarah once again pushed me in front of her.

Joanie listened to it… and she seemed to understand it. "Of course, Madame Pooch! We shall be making ze exit now. Adieu!"

She then got up and left, with the 'bowl' and dog. Once she got out of earshot, well I'm pretty sure. "Yeah, she's a little different."

"I guess we should head deeper into the ravine too, huh?" Todd asked.

"huh?" Sarah asked frightened… "After the d-dog?"

"No, to fossil hunt. We'll make sure to keep away from Joanie and Madame Pooch." I pull her away from behind me. As I saw the object I had no way to confirm, but I had a bad feeling. "Now come on. I feel like we should hurry."

As we went further, we crossed a rope bridge… every step was terrifying… why was it made of rope! That so fricking dangerous! What happens if someone accidentally hits it with their pick axe while someone is on here!? That could go super poorly… not mention how wobbly this is… ugh. I'm starting to feel motion sick…

"Hey," after we reached the end of the bridge, someone called out to us. It was the Islands staff leader, Terry. "if it isn't Todd and the Lucertola twins… wait wasn't one of you blue, or is the heat finally getting to me?"

"Hair dye mix up." Sarah smiled as she pointed to me. "Finally, my brother isn't sporting a blue hair style."

"Is that so?" Terry then changed the topic. "Well Rainbow Canyon is the premier dig site on Cranial Isle. There are tons of great fossils, but the best part is excavating from the _gondola_!"

As I notice what he points to… well… "…"

"Rex, stop acting like Todd." Sarah smacks me on the head.

"Yeah Rex, stop acting-…" It took Todd a minute to process that it was an insult. "Hey, I don't do it that much!"

"Don't worry! I'll teach you guys how to pilot the Gondola!" Terry… well he was about to find out about my motion sickness.

_**POV: Sarah**_

_**Time: 12:30**_

_**Location: Rainbow Canyon**_

"ugh…" Rex groans as he falls to the ground… we spent two hours on the gondola… it shouldn't have been that bad, right?

"Rex, get up. A gondola is not that bad." Todd. Picks him up from the ground.

I see Rex struggle to not throw up on Todd as he says. "Please tell me there is another way back up… please?"

"There is always the VVM machines." I say. But I really don't understand the fascination about teleporting. It always leaves a ringing in my ears, and I know Rex doesn't really like it too much either.

"Maybe…" Rex thinks about it. Man, he really hates any type of vehicles.

"well me and Todd dug enough fossils from the side of the cliff for you." I smile as I grab my brothers' hand.

"…" Rex stays silent.

"Rex? Hello?" I call out to him.

"What are you looking at, Rex?" Todd notices it too. "Oh! There's someone there."

Shyness plus motion sickness wow, bad day to be Rex. But I still look to where Todd is pointing. Wow! Rex is staring at a girl! How rare! Oh, I feel a smile creep upon my face. As that happens Todd starts to walk over to her, and I start dragging Rex along as well.

As we get closer, I can slightly hear what she's saying… she sounds familiar. She seems to be looking for something. "Where did it go, Digadig? Without it, I… Hm… I know it diga-dropped right around here."

"Do you see that, Rex?" Todd seems to be love struck… knowing Rex he'll probably give up. But that's okay, I'm somewhat hopping he has feelings for my roommate Pauleen. "That girl…"

"*Yeah… she's…*" Rex's mumbling is drowned out by Todd.

"She is SOOOO CUTE!" Todd shouts. "Come on! We should go help her find whatever she's looking for!"

"…Sure." Rex seems to both shrug, and sigh… this isn't like Rex, does he still not feel well.

"Hunter wouldn't abandon someone in need, would he?" I ask Rex.

"Of course, he wouldn't." I get a smile back from him… but something tells me he's keeping something.

As we all agree we make our way to the girl, she really looks familiar. I feel like I've seen that pink hair and grass skirt before… but where? "…"

"Hey, are you having trouble?... Because I can totally help." Todd… was that supposed to be a pick up line or something?

"Giyaa!" The girl seems to have jumped a mile. That freaked me out… and oh, she just ran around a rock… this behavior seems familiar…

"…" I see Rex just sigh and face palms... oh… she might be shy.

"Whoa, wait!" Todd continues to shout. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! we're nice, I promise. Right?"

"Yeah, your looking at the Super Star Twins the Lucertola!" I shout as well.

"…" Rex silently waves… not unusual behavior.

"Look, I'm Todd, and as she said she's Sarah Lucertola, and that's Rex Lucertola." Todd explains, and slowly makes his way closer to the rock she's behind. "I wasn't expecting to find a cute girl like you wandering around Rainbow Canyon! Someone must have dropped an angel, because I can see myself in your eyes!"

"…" As I struggle not to laugh at Todd's poor pickup line. I see Rex smile and sigh.

As no one says anything, Todd realizes he messed up. "…Wait, that's not how it goes. I mean, I can see an angel walking around in… No, that's not it... N-never mind! What do you need? Are you looking for something?"

"…" Girl hesitates to come out from the rock… She does a quick glance, but… where? "Can you… help me, Digadig?"

"SURE!" Todd exclaims in excitement. "We'll help, right, guys?"

As I notice that Rex nervously glances at the Gondola. "I think Rex still needs some time to rest. I'm sure that me and you can handle it, Todd… is this okay with you?"

"…" The girl seems to hesitate.

"Come on, he doesn't bite. Besides, he's only interacted with two other girls than me." I tell her

"Sarah!" Looks like I embarrassed Rex, I see that he's blushing like crazy… I smile.

"… I… dropped s-something very important, Digadig." The girls say. "Please, diga. Please help me find it."

"You got it!" Todd exclaims smiling. "Just stay right there, and we'll be right back. Sarah, Let's go!"

"Todd, we haven't even asked what it looks like!" I yell as he starts to run a head. After that I turn to the girl. "So, um… what does it look like?"

"You will know it, Diga." The girl nods. "It is big and round and helps to protect me."

"Big and round…" I try to think if I've seen anything like that.

"*Bowl*" I hear Rex cough… damn that's the smart twin for you…

"ah! So, the bowl Joanie found!" I hear Todd shout…

"…" I don't want to do this anymore…

"Ok, we'll go find it!" Todd shouts as he starts to drag me away.

"Rex, don't get into any trouble." I call to him as I leave… to face a dog…

"…" Rex stays silent, and gives me a thumbs up… ugh how cool does he think he is?

"Come on, Sarah!" Todd shouts.

"thanks… Digadig." I hear the girl say before we get onto the gondola.

As we go up, as we get about… Halfway? I randomly sneeze. "*Achoo! *"

"Bless you." Todd says. "Are you getting sick or something."

"I don't think so… what if I'm allergic to dogs?" I quickly ask. Please let me be!

"you know, you and Rex are pretty much fearless, unless it's to something your weak to…" Todd shakes his head… I'm probably not. "Now pay attention we got to help that girl."

"… Right sorry." I say. "Hey, did that girl seem familiar to you?"

"No, Why?" If Todd doesn't recognize her then, we probably don't know her.

"No reason…" I sigh, but I have a feeling that I'm missing something… though I shake it off. Because I'll need my full attention to fight that dog…

Soon enough we get to the top of the ravine, after that we start looking around, until we finally spot her. Again, she's talking to her dog. "A bowl zis big, it is rare, no? I can fit so many things inside it! Like cheese! Or ze baguette."

"Ar-oooo!" I freeze as the dog barks…

But that doesn't stop Todd… "Wait! Waaaaaaaait!"

"Ah, it is Todd and a Lucertola. You are well, no?" Joanie asks us.

"We are… but here's the thing." I start to explain how this is a missing item.

"Escargot!" escar-what? Crud, Rex isn't here… and Todd doesn't look like he knows either. "The owner of ze bowl, she is missing it, no? ah, it is a shame. We have grown so attached to ze bowl; you see?... Very well. we shall return ze bowl…"

I flinch as the dog starts to bark. "ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF!"

"No no, Madame Pooch! If we do not return ze bowl, we are no better than the burglar of cats, no?" Does this girl have the ability to talk to dogs or something? "Although, you may be more of ze dog burglar."

"…" Me and Todd sigh at that… if Rex was here, he'd probably laugh. He like's puns for some reason

"Grrrrr…" ugh… it's growling…

"ah! You do not find ze joke to be amusing, no?" …

"Gruff! Ruff!" The dog starts to bark once again.

"…ah, I see, I see. Very well. Zat is what we will do." She just said 'I see', so she can speak with dogs! "Ahem!... we want to make ze Fossil Battle with you. If you can defeat Madame Pooch, we shall give you ze bowl."

"?" Both me and Todd are confused by this.

"…you want us to battle your dog?" Todd asks… I'm not fighting any dog.

"Ah, no. I have not said zis correctly." I guess English isn't her first language then… "You will make ze Fossil Battle with me, Joanie."

"Yeah, sure. All right. We can have a Fossil Battle." Todd readies his Dino medals.

"Whiiiiiine!" The dog cries obviously displeased.

"No no! Zat will not do!" Joanie shouts. "she wishes for me to make the battle with Lucertola. Ze request is good, no?"

"look, Lady? We just want the bowl!" I'm getting tired of this; I start to shout… "Fine, I accept!"

"oui! Then let us make with ze battling of Fossils!" Oui? What the heck? Well either way, we initiate battle. Joanie goes by tossing out Tryma, Peloro, and Machai! Hey she's copied one of my members! Well I should counter with my own then, I toss out Spino, Aeros, and my own Machai! Wait, what the she's faster!? Crud! But really her FP Charges to only 90? Am I getting a head of the others? "So we get ze first turn! Peloro Combo attack on ze Aeros!"

The giant bull like Peloro Charges at my Aeros… Good just little under of a quarter of his health was lost… wait what the Why'd everyone move! What the heck that move just switched up my set up! Wait, that that Tryma has a link attack as well! ack… well at least it doesn't do too much… but now it's my turn! My FP Charges up to 100. Though I am lucky that switch put Spino in the front. "Spino, Give that Peloro a nice Blow!" Spino goes up and bites into the Peloro, brining it too half health, then followed up with my Machai's link attack as well, brining it to like three eighths… I think.

"Escargot! I should expect no less, for a Lucertola." Joanie sounded surprised by my first attack. seems like I'm doing good, and the turn goes back to her. "Tryma Raptor Combo on the Aeros, then Machai follow up with a Fang attack!" Damn that combo of attacks nearly took out Aeros… Damn… she's strong.

Back to my turn. FP is at 130… "Spino Revolt with another Blow attack on the Peloro! Machai Fang the other Machai!" I scream, Both attacks landing this time the Peloro thankfully was reverted back to its medal, but the Machai still stood, at like major health points…. Ahh!

"Ruff Ruff!" ACK! Why's the dog barking!

"Iz that so, Madame Pooch. Then I shall do it!" her FP counter is now at max… crud… "Tryma, Dirt Spray! Machai Twist attack!"

Agh… there goes my Aeros… But I got lucky with that Dirt spray it didn't seem to enrage Spino. But thanks to that attack my FP got spiked up, time for a come-back! As it's maxed at 280, I'll go with this! "Spino Venomous Combo! Machai, Rend her of her FP!" Her opposing Machai is now down the count as well. Though her Tryma is still up and at it.

"Oh, zis is not good." Joanie noted as it came back to her turn, though once again her FP was maxed out as well. "Though we still have to try! Tryma, Dirt spray once more!"

With that, my team still stood… though Spino got enraged… But I still had Machai! "Machai! Rend the Tryma back to a Medal!"

And with that the battle was settled. Her final Vivosaur fell, and it had became my victory! "*Ruff Ruff*!"

"eek!" I then jumped behind Todd… why is it barking at me..

"Do not be angry, Madame Pooch. It was Bad luck, no?" Joanie, calm down your dog! It's scary!

"Gr…" Eh… it's growling…

Joanie just brushes it off with a smile and hands the bowl to me. "well, you have defeated me, so I shall return ze bowl."

"Thanks…" I give her a smile in return.

"Arf, arf, arf!" I jump as the dog begins to bark again.

"Do not worry. Madame Pooch says ze Fossil Battle was fun." Joanie smiled.

"Is that zo…" Um… I didn't mean to word it like that…

"But now, adieu! We have a full back of Fossils!" Joanie says, looking to be heading back to town. Leaving me and Todd by ourselves

"That was weird…" Todd sighed shaking his head. "It was like she was talking with her dog or something."

"She was?" I did see that.

"I think you were just trying to block out the dog." Todd says patting my back… Dogs are scary! "Well either way, Let's get this back to that cute girl, OK?"

"Right, Don't want to leave Rex by himself either… hopefully he hasn't moved. If he has… he'll probably have gotten lost right now." I respond back to Todd… but I don't think he's listening.

"She's got to be thankful, right?" Oh… I think his eyes have turned to hearts… "maybe she'll even like me!"

"Right…" Even though I did all of the work… well let's wrap this up fast.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Unmasking Fears II**

_**POV: Rex**_

_**Time: 12:40**_

_**Location: Rainbow Canyon**_

"…" As I silently give Sarah a thumb up, I could see that she was thinking 'ugh how cool does he thinks he is?'.

"Come on, Sarah!" Todd shouts as he drags her onto that wretched deathtrap… ugh…

"Thanks… Digadig." I hear the girl with pink hair, and grass skirt say… whether it was to me or Sarah I couldn't tell…

"…" a few minutes of silence goes by… yeah… neither of us know what to talk about. Yay, for the two of us being socially award, introverts…. Okay. I'm probably going to regret this… "s-so… this is what you look like without you mask…"

"!" as I say this Pauleen's face goes beet red, yes this is Pauleen my sister's roommate. "y-you could tell, Digadig?"

"Of course," I nervously laugh… "I'm not an idiot like my sister…"

"*Achoo! *" Why was there an echo of a sneeze?

"B-but if you could tell…" She hesitates, she's really different without the mask. "Um. why… dig-did… you not tell them?"

"I… I kinda… wanted to see how long it takes them to figure it out." I just out right say my reason for saying nothing. "I mean… if they still haven't figured it out by the time, they get that 'bowl', I'm going to pretend that I don't know them for a week."

"…" Though she stays silent, I see a smile appear on her face, oh she looks so cute…

"…" we go silent again… crud, keeping a conversation is hard. I try to glance around the canyon to see if there is anything that I can use to talk about. As, I fail to find something I notice that she's been trying to cover her face… still nervous, eh… wait! There!

"That'll do…" I say, as I take out a small drill from my bag, and start walking towards a fallen tree trunk… Dry and good condition… should be fairly fine.

"Um… What are… what are you diga-doing?" I hear Pauleen struggle in asking me.

I smile, and say, "Secret."

"…" She curiously watches as I pull down my goggles, and turn on the small drill I have and push it into the trunk of the tree.

I work my way silently, with the occasional glance over at Pauleen. Who is still trying to cover her face… I would ask why she covers that beautiful face… But I already know the answer. Even if it is just paper thin, but the wall that a mask gives you… is so enlightening, when you put on a mask, you don't have to be the person that you always are. While wearing a mask, a person can do many things. Even show how you truly feel from behind it… now, I have been working my best to not need one. But Pauleen came here wearing one… of Couse she'd be mess like now without it…

_**BUZZ!**_

"!" I stop before I damage the item that just finished carving. What did I just carve? I just did a whole speech about it. Though it's nothing beautiful, it's just a simple mask. Nothing intricate, if it was Sarah and Todd would probably be back by now. Just a simple masked that covered most of her face. After double check for no splinters… "Here."

"This is…" She stares at it in surprise… guess she can tell it's purpose.

"Not much, but it should make it easier for you, Right?" I give her a slight smile. "Just until, Sarah and Todd return."

"…" She silently places the quick mask that I made on. "Th-thanks, Rex… you're really kind."

"I-it's nothing…" I turn trying not to blush… dang… does she have to be so bashful… "I've said it before, I'm a fan of masks as well… I know how to carve some…"

"It's great, Digadig." I feel calmness in her voice now.

"um…" I struggle to keep the conversation… "How- uh… um I can see that it's hard to talk without a mask…"

"Y-yes…" Pauleen nods along with me.  
"um…S-. I h-have some experience with that… would you like my h-help with it some time?" I have no idea how I worded that… I hope she takes it well…

"S-sure. Any time…" I can hear some semblance of surprise, and want of the help in her voice… and it goes back to silence… until Pauleen starts the conversation back up again. "So… you have only interacted with two other girls, Digadig?"

"…" I'm going to smack Sarah next time I see her… but to answer Pauleen. "Yes, one of them is my mother."

"Ah…" Pauleen nods. "And the other?"

"…" I blankly stare at her… "I'm introverted and shy. My only friends in this competition are my sister, roommate, Todd and you. Take a wild guess."

"Oh…" And it clicks for her… though her head is blocked by the mask I made, I can tell she's blushing.

"…" And back to the award silence…

"So…" Pauleen starts up the conversation, again… come on, Rex! Be more interactive! "You have same hair as Sarah, Digadig?"

"Yup…" I sigh out. "A hair dye mixes up… ugh, I hate it so much…"

"W-why?" Pauleen asks.

"Sarah told you about how similar we look, hasn't she?" Pauleen nods to my question. "Yeah, I got confused for her a lot… I just kind of got sick of it though. So, I dyed it to the color my cousin has."

"Y-yeah she's mentioned that." Pauleen nods again, "Apparently your cousin is a better fighter than either of you."

"Of course!" I smile. "Our cousin is considered to be a Master Fighter. He also-."

**Beep! Beep!** "Incoming FMS Message. This is an alert for all Fighters. The BB Brigade has begun kidnapping Fighters from Rainbow Canyon."

"!" both me and Pauleen are left speech less

The Paleo Pager continues "As of now, they appear to be targeting young females. Female Fighters in Rainbow Canyon are urged to seek shelter immediately."

"Well…" I say after the message is complete. "We should get going…"

"W-wait, what about Sarah and Todd?" Pauleen was nice enough to consider them.

"yeah… They should become back soon. But what if the Bare Bones Brigade finds us first?" I respond. "If they out number us… then they got us caught! Plus, are you telling me you could fight them? You're a mess just talking to me…"

"T-that's true…" Pauleen sighed; she knew I was right. I'm not sure how long Pauleen had been wearing her mask, but I've been going maskless for a little over two years now. I could probably be fine.

"Then, we should get back to town. As soon as we're there I can call them." I explain placing my hand on Pauleen's. "we just got to be quick."

"Rex! Wait!" Pauleen noticed something before I could.

"!" I quickly try and turn to see what it was but, I was struck first.

_**Thwack!**_

_**POV: Sarah**_

_**Time: 13:30**_

_**Location: Rainbow Canyon**_

So, since last I spoke, I was challenged by Joanie. And had to fight her in a Fossil battle. I won of course… though that dog really threw off my concentration, but I still powered through. I won that girls bowl back! Although… it's strange for a bowl to have holes in it, right? But not too long after that me and Todd got a message on the FMS. Apparently, the Bare Bones Brigade is kidnapping people…

"The Bare Bones Brigade is kidnapping girls? How low can you get?!" I shout out annoyed.

"Joanie's got her dog, so she's probably alright," Todd starts to think. "But that cute girl could be in real trouble!"

"She should be fine; Rex is with her after all." I say. "He's probably trying to get her back to town as we speak."

"That's… Wait!" Todd shouts, "Rex doesn't have blue hair!"

"Yeah? What's that got to do with anything?" I don't understand what Todd thinks.

"What if the Bare Bones Brigade attacks Rex thinking he's you!" Todd explains.

"Crud…" For all of the times for him to be matching me. "Come on! Let's get back and find them!"

As we rush to go get them, we stop as we see a group of them carrying that girl from before, and rex with them.

"For the Tenth time! I am not my sister!" Rex screams at the top of his lungs.

"…" I struggled not to laugh after hearing that… Even though Rex was in trouble I could see Todd smiling too.

"Sarah, what should we do?" Todd asked.

"We wait, they're sure to bring Rex and the Girl to where the other Kidnap victims are." Sarah smile. "It's not like they'll be in too much danger, besides if anything real bad happens we can just jump in and intervene."

"Ah… All right, sounds smart." Todd reluctantly agrees with me.

_**POV: Rex**_

_**Time: 14:00**_

_**Location: Rainbow Canyon (Bare Bones Grotto)**_

So… once again in my life, I've been confused for my sister. This is the worst. I hate everyone. Well since arriving, I've found that The Bare Bones Brigade have been kidnapping girls and been pampering them. to have them lose interest in the Cup… Honestly, I think there are better plans. Though I've been separated from Pauleen… I can't help but worry about how she is, on the way here she lost the mask I made for her, stupid grunts.

Now, for whatever reason. I've been called to see their commander, something about Sarah getting in the way of their plans apparently… ugh… This is definitely the worst timing for me to have blonde hair…

"So, this is the Famous Sarah Lucertola." I see someone walking over to me. He has black hair, with Red accents. He wears a white jacket set up. With his eyes covered by glasses. "You have guts to be near us after what happened at MT. Krakanak. To make sure you don't cause any unnecessary trouble. I the most Revered of the Three BB Brigade commanders, has come to deal with you."

"…" What the heck is this guy's problem.

"Say hello to Cole!" This… Cole guy strikes a pose… what the heck is with this Hipster guy. "…Yep. Pretty slick, huh? Do you like the glasses? That post-modern look is so right now, don't you think?"

"…" I'm not impressed.

"Anyway, try not to be jealous of my image if you can. It's thrift-store chic, so I doubt you'd understand." Is he a narcissist as well?

"So… you going to tell me why?" I spit out, and for once not a stutter. Progress!

"Oh, yeah… I suppose you want to know why we're pampering the ladies." Cole smiled. This was probably his plan. "We spoil the chicks, and then they stop giving two hoots about the Caliosteo Cup. And without ladies to impress, all the male Fighters lose the will to fight!"

"…" T-that plan… I can barely hold myself back from face palming.

"Pretty slick, huh?" Cole sounded pretty happy. "Yeah, I've got a real mind for plans. You don't get this pretty by accident, you know?"

"This plan of yours has so many flaws I don't know where to begin…" I sigh out… looking at the guy, he looks angered by this.

"How about I feed you to my Boneysaurs instead." Cole growls at me.

"Boneysaurs?" I feel like Sarah said something about that… I just thought she made it up.

"Yes, they are a more powerful version of Vivosaurs. Though they only retain their skeletal forms…" Cole then looked at me with curiosity. "Surely, didn't you face some of the Brigade back at MT. Krakanak. Those guys definitely had Boneysaurs with them."

"Um… I'm not Sarah Lucertola. I'm Rex." I say for the millionth time.

Cole's face is surprised as I say this. Then looks me over once more. I think he's the first one to realize. "Those idiots! Why the hell can't they ever do anything right?! Well since you've already messed with my style. Guess I'll take you on instead!" As he says that Cole tossed out three Dino medals, which when I analyzed for. They became three huge skeletal structures for a T-Rex, a Lambeo, and a Plesio. They actually reminds me of fossils in museums… cool.

"Here goes nothing!" I call back tossing out My own Vivosaurs. Tricera, Daspleto and my newest one Brachio. Tch… he has the faster speed.

"Heh, B-Rex Boney Roar!" Cole calls out, as the skeletal T-Rex Roars loudly in the cavern. Sending damage one everyone. Daspleto was hit extra hard from the type disadvantage. But thank fully Cole used up all of his FP with that attack.

"Well, time to mess up your strategy! Brachio Mighty Stomp!" I order. Brachio lifts up its front feet, then smashed them onto the ground, sending out shockwaves disorganizing Cole's team. Now if he wants to use that move again, he'll have to at least deal with a distance penalty.

"keh. This won't be enough to stop me, B-Lambeo Boney Chomp, B-Plesio Boney blur!" Cole commands all attacks hitting Daspleto. I'll agree focusing on him was smart. But Daspleto still isn't down.

"We're not done yet! Daspleto! Lethal Jaws!" I call to my earth type and focus on the Air elemental. Even though I can tell these guys are stronger than usual. Daspleto still manages to down it in one hit. I can see that Cole now has more than enough FP to take out Daspleto now, but he also can't take on Tricera.

"Damn you… You're stronger than I thought!" Cole yells out frustrated. "B-Rex Boney Roar once more! B-Plesio Poison attack!"

With the roar sounding once more Daspleto falls while the poison targeted Tricera. Though with all of their bones as strong as I could get, it isn't more than a scratch upon them. Seeing as his Vivosaurs are out matched, I smile. Though I doubt I'll be the B-rex with one move. "Tricera Running smash!" As Tricera runs forward smashing its horns into the B-rex, the health of the Skeleton falls to just half health, my prediction was right. but I won't lose here.

"Ugh… B-Rex Bone Roar again! B-Plesio Boney Blur!" Cole calls out with the AOE attack hitting everyone, Tricera is now only now just got to half health, while Brachio is sitting at just a little above a quarter. Though the boney blur continues on Tricera. Guess he doesn't think Brachio is much of a threat.

I'll show him. "Tricera Running Smash again!" and with the Running Smash The B-rex is taken out. And as Cole's FP ticks up, I smile. "Brachio Power scale!" Though it did no damage I just equalized our FP so unless his most power full move for Plesio has FP use of less than one eighty he can't use it.

"Ugh… B-Plesio! Poison!" Cole shouts in a desperate attempt to take someone out. But to no avail.

Back to my turn My FP charges to max. "Brachio Tricera Let's finish this!" As I call Tricera and Brachio gang up on the B-Plesio and finish it off.

"What?!" Cole shouts at his defeat. "N-no! This isn't happening! How could I be beaten by someone who gets confused for a girl?"

"Really?" I say, "I know it's not fun to lose. But do you really have to go there? That's low, even for a pathetic hipster like you."

"This is worse than the time that guy sold me off brand Shoes!" Cole shouted as he started to run a way crying. "Waaaaaaah!"

"What a useless admin. Jessie and James from Team Rocket would be more effective!" I complain to myself.

"Rex!" I hear someone calling to me I look over to see Sarah and Todd coming to me. Sarah immediately tackles me once she gets close. "Amazing battle little bro."

"Yeah yeah…" I roll my eyes at the little brother comment.

"Yeah! way to go Rex!" Todd adds. "That hipster guy just ran by us bawling his little eyes out, and the surrounding BB Brigade members took off after him!"

"Good. hopefully we can get back to the competition. Now that no one is here to pamper them, hopefully they'll just leave." I sigh. "Really this plan…"

"I know so brilliant!" Sarah says. "If I got capture, I'm sure I'd love it."

"Yeah right." I laugh, "You'd be bored in minutes."

"What!?" Sarah berates me. "Don't you know it's every girl dream to be pampered!"

"I believe mom has said something like that." I agree with her. "But you don't like being in one place for too long. Your favorite subject in school was Gym for that reason."

"hey… Let's go check on the girls. Especially that cute one with pink hair." Todd said trying to pull us out.

"Oh, so you found the mask?" I ask them.

"What mask?" Both of them ask me… those damn idiots…

"*Sighs heavily* Never mind." I contain my anger at their idiotic-ness. "Come on let's go."

We arrive back at the main area. On the way Sarah continues to question what mask that they were supposed to find. Meanwhile we start to notice that the girls have started to leave the room. Some are frustrated to see that they aren't going to be pampered. Some are thankful to finally be free. While others found that they could find Fossils here. In any event Me, Sarah and Todd are looking for the girl, who for some reason only I could tell is Pauleen. I eventually spot her and point it out to Sarah and Todd. Once we get there Pauleen smiles in seeing that we're all okay.

"Rex, your safe." Pauleen smiles… god I'm gonna blush… "And also thank you, Sarah. Thank you, Todd. Now I can keep going in the Cup, Digadig.

"Aw," Todd smiles at her. "You don't need to thank us! We were happy to help."

"Yeah, besides we also found the bowl you were looking for." Sarah adds. Taking out the 'bowl'. "But Rex mentioned something about a mask. Did we get the wrong thing?"

Pauleen takes the Mask with joy. "Th-thank you, diga. This is what I was looking for. But you've been calling it the wrong thing."  
Confused Todd is the first to ask. "Um, so what is it?"

"As Rex said, a mask. Digadig. It goes like this…" Pauleen shows a beautiful smile, tossing it up into the air, before covering her face with it once more.

"What?!" Both Sarah and Todd shout in surprise. Todd though falls on to his butt. "Y-you… you were Pauleen all along!"

"I sure was!" Pauleen cheered, man her personality changes fast. "The one and only Pauleen!"

"Yeah, I mean wasn't it obvious?" I ask Todd. I look down at him with a half-smile.

"… how…" I saw Sarah sulking… she was probably thinking along the lines of how was she unable to tell that this Pauleen. Or 'How did Rex figure this out before me?!'

"But really Rex. When a beautiful girl is in distress, you drop everything and come running to help her!" Pauleen shouted at me.

"I'm sorry, but you definitely saw what happened when we were forced onto that lift from before." I comment back at her.

"R-right… you looked like you were a ghost." Pauleen then remembered the climb up. Even from that mask I could tell how surprised she was to see that a lift was my weakness.

"Well, well!" Before our conversation could continue, we hear some more voices. "Looks like you're the big heroes once more!" Terry comes over. "We were looking around for the kidnappies, and a few of them just wandered out of this cave. And told us their story. I can't believe you ran of the BB Brigade all on your own! You must be some kind of Fighters."

"Pfft!" Pauleen laughs. "The Bare Bones Brigade is no match for a Beautiful teen Idol like me!"

As she laughs I whisper to her. "*You want to say that again, without your mask? *"

I see portions of her skin turning white at the concept at that, but ignores me. "M-miss Pauleen is on the scene!"

"Um, yeah, except that you didn't do anything." Todd interjects. "Rex was the one w—"

Todd stopped as Pauleen glared at him from the Mask. I kinda join her… rather not want the info that they confused me for to go around. "…Did you say something?"

"Uh…" Todd avoids her eyes.

Terry seeing the awkwardness. "Uh… Yeah, well thanks anyway. Now we can get the cup under way without any further delay. Keep an eye on your Paleo pagers! We'll have round four info coming soon. Also, thanks again, guys. Keep up the good work, okay?" Terry then ran off, probably to do some paper work because of the incident. Meanwhile me, Sarah, and Todd were still talking. Pauleen also ran off claiming to do some more fossil hunting, before tomorrow's cup battle.

"Man, Pauleen is so weird!" Todd sighs out as we walk back to the Fossil Center.

"I know it's like she's like one your best friends." I say to him.

"Oh…" Both Todd and Sarah finally realize.

"Yeah, now I see it. That's why she avoids me. She's not good with new people. Though I hope we can still make some good friends." Sarah said.

"I can't believe how long it took you to notice." I say. "I mean how many years have you lived with a shy introvert?"

"L-like you can talk!" Sarah shouts back at me. "It probably took you a good while to figure it out… with you introverted nature as well!"

"That's what you think, but introverts have a natural sense for others like them." I smile showing my prowess. "I figured it out, in the first few minutes of meeting her."

"Ugh…" Todd sighs. "I feel like such a bad friend for not noticing the similar habits."

"it's fine." I give Todd a pat on the back. "It was fun to watch how long it would take you guys to find it out though."

"*Sigh*…" Sarah also sighs. "Well, let's just finish cleaning up out fossils."  
"You guys can start that." I say as I go to the convince store. "I'm dying my back to blue."

"awe… but I liked the blonde coloring" Sarah teases me. I ignore her and walk away


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Fourth Round talks**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, things happened and forgot to post last week. Even though I've been trying to post every other week, but cause of what happened there will be another chapter next Saturday.**

_**POV: Todd **_

_**Time: 13:00**_

_**Location: Fossil Stadium**_

So, a lot happened in this competition, huh? First as we start, we meet the famous kid from FossilDig Inc. Rupert. He seemed to be very rude at first but, seems like we've finally been starting to get along… though he can still be a bit stuck up.

Then as much as a surprise I have to fight my friend Sarah in the first match… of all people to fight. She really was the last person I wanted to battle. She and Rex managed to win in their first rounds, while I was defeated… they truly are amazing twins. Can't believe I'm friends with them…

Then we went to Labyrinth Jungle, it wasn't bad until I heard rumors of a monster. Though Sarah nor Rex believed in them… and Rex is about as much as a coward as me?! But still… he's growing fast, he managed to find out the monster was fake and fight the master minds like it was nothing. Besides that, spectacle he had during his second-round match was amazing! No way would I have expected him to have such a high rank Daspleto.

Though in that round we did meet some annoying girl… some self-Proclaimed Idol stuff, her mask makes her look more like a monster though. She's annoying as all get out as well. No clue as to why Rex actually likes her. Though she does have skill, I'll admit that. She managed to win her battle in about half the time it took Rex. and Rex got a Perfect score on his tests!

Eh, skipping a head we soon went to the second Island, Cranial Isle. Where the next dig site was an active Volcano! It was hot as all get out there. As me, Rex and Sarah were out digging for Fossils, Rupert showed up… Apparently, he was showing off some new Digging tool from his Father's company, a robot of sorts. It malfunctions, but Sarah managed to stop it… Now, I'm not sure if I should be more afraid of Sarah though.

Though the next day, we got mention of an Evil organization. Known as the Bare Bones Brigade. It sounded very frightening, but Sarah was her usual confident self… no, I think she was angrier, she called them just a knock of version of what her cousin faced. I swear she has no sense of danger; she ran off headfirst without warning, planning on attacking them. She's lucky that Rupert was there to help her. But she managed fearless as ever… Though despite her lack of thinking she is pretty admirable… I sometimes wish I could just run head first into danger like that. Yet again in the third Round Rex and Sarah pass with flying colors…

Then in more recent events, we had a blast from the past. As Rex accidentally got blonde hair dye instead of blue. The two twins I know looked like twins… I practically forgot how similar they looked… if someone told me Rex was a girl, I'd probably believe them. But then later tragedy struck as we found a 'girl' who seemed to have lost something.

For some reason Rex stayed with her. As me and Sarah went to go look for it. But more disaster struck as it was said the BB Brigade were kidnapping girls. The 'girl' was one of them, and apparently, they confused Rex for Sarah. As hilarious as it was, I did feel bad for Rex. But he had it all under control. Apparently, there was a BB brigade General commander or something, and Rex handled it like it was nothing… man he's really come far.

Oh, yeah so about that girl… turns out it was that self-proclaimed idol. She does look cute under the mask I'll admit… but I still don't really like her. But… some of her behavior is a lot like Rex's... I still can't believe I didn't notice that till now… I'm such a bad friend.

But now, Round Four matches are going on now. Rex and Rupert have both passed. Right now, the three of us are watching Sarah's. She's fighting someone named Lucinda, I think she was one of the other girls who was captured. But, from the smile on Sarah's face it looks like she's got this, and having fun too… while I'm stuck between an introvert, and someone who just doesn't start conversations. "So, how was your battles?"

"My opponent barely stood a chance." Answered Rupert. Though he acted as if it was just a waste of time… man is he really that good?

"Crowd had my attention split… I was unfocused…" Rex sighed… his shy attitude definitely shines high when he's on the field… Rex's eyes were fixed on his sister though. "I really wish I was about as half as brave as Sarah…"

"Oh, come on Rex. You're really brave." I try to support him… really, he is a heck of a lot braver than, I. No way would I have the confidence to fight the BB Brigade myself… I'm getting a stomach ache just thinking of it.

"Please, her confidence comes from her lack of intelligence." Rupert snickered… I don't think he'd be that confident in saying that if Sarah was here… Only a true idiot would say that. But Rupert continues. "I mean look at how her team is, I see several major weaknesses in the setup she has for her team. She's just lucky that her opponent hasn't noticed them yet."

… hey he's right… I barely noticed; I look to Rex looks like he didn't notice either… but I do see a sly smile pick up on his face… I think this is one similar behavior of these twins. "Oh? What's this? Are you starting to fall for her, Rupert?"

I can't help but smile… I love how meddlesome they are about love gossip. "…"

"Oh please. Her? It's just that she shows now prowess of strategy. I just find it very odd, of how she keeps just manages to brute force her way through." Rupert sighed with a calm demeanor, showing no particular interest in Sarah... but neither me or Rex buy it.

"Riiiiggght." Rex's sarcasm almost makes me laugh; he then looks to me. "Well, Todd. What do you think?"

"I think we have a lover boy on our case Rex." I smile, oh this is fun. Wonder if we should tell Sarah about this.

"*sigh*. Yet, last night you seemed to be very entranced with Miss Pauleen." Rupert counters Rex… was not expecting a response that quick. I look at Rex, he's blushing… how's he—

"aphtonajwi" Rex is spouting nonsense?! What the heck? This has never happened before?!

"So, he hit an error in finding a defense." I said. For the first time, I see steam coming from Rex's ears. "man… I thought things like this happened only to Sarah during Math Tests."

"And any other tests?" Oh, so we weren't wrong… though I'd hate to see what he'd retort if I continue.

"Other tests? I literally have now clue how, but she's good with literacy. History… if there's an essay it's fine… But when it comes to Math or Science, it's like this." I explain pointing to Rex. Man, I really thought this would never happen to him. "Seriously, whatever one is good at, the other is terrible at. Just like most stereotypical twins."

"Really? She's good with English?" Rupert questions… eh, I'm not surprised that this was question. It makes me feel sad, but it's true.

"Yeah, it takes time, but she can usually figure out words by just context. Though Rex has practically memorized a dictionary, so we just usually ask him, if we hear something we don't understand." It is really convenient on how he knows so much. "Speaking of language, I think Sarah is closing on learning her second language. Rex is close to his third."

"Well them, I have severely underestimated her." Rupert sighs, I think he's a little upset with himself. "I was sure she was the all brawn no brain type."

Oh, that brings back memories. "So, did I at first. I mean with how they act; I was also confused on their genders. Sarah is so straight forward, and tomboyish, it's scary. Meanwhile, Rex is just so shy and kind, it's freaky."

"mm…" Rupert nods along… guess he can relate; he spends about as much time with Rex as I do. "You know, I've been curious for a while now. Do you know why Rex is so shy?"

"Huh?" What's he talking about, Rex has always been Rex.

"By how he talks, it doesn't seem like he was always like that. And whenever I try to ask him about it, he says he was like it for as long as he could remember. But when I ask Sarah, she either changes subject or glares at me until I resign." Rupert explains. "I was wondering if you could possibly elaborate on this."

"Really?" I look at Rupert curiously… I never noticed anything like this. "I mean I've known Rex and Sarah, 7… no 8 years now. This is just they way they've always acted. Even after all this time, they've barely changed."

"I might be overthinking it then." Rupert shrugged.

Though what he says… it does make me wonder. All of those times me and Sarah tried to help Rex with his shyness… Sarah always led it with a grain of salt… Did I just not notice something?...

_**BZZT**_.

As a small amount of silence Rupert's Phone starts to buzz. As he gets a message, he picks it up, and sighs… Why? He just looks at me and says. "I have to take this, Tell Sarah my congratulations or condolences… though it's probably be congratulations."

Rupert walks away, and I focus back to the Match. It was looking good for Sarah. She had the type advantage with her Raja out front, while her opponent had a Camara. And it also looks like it's fallen back to Sarah's turn. She has her usual confident grin on. Then she yells. "Raja Rage! Finish this match!"

And the Raja ran forward, giving the Camara two quick hits and reverting it back to its metal form. And as it reverts everyone breaks out in cheers. Including me. "Go Sarah!"

"huh?!" This also apparently breaks Rex out of his stupor. He then quickly analyzes the situation and cheers with everyone else. "Good, Job Sarah!"

As the match finished, me and Rex new that we were had go meet up with her to celebrate. So, as we go to the lobby to meet with Sarah. We see her talking to her competitor, wait? Where'd Sarah get that can of juice from? Well either way we hear the last tidbits of their conversation.

"Right…" Sarah smiled warmly at her opponent. "Let's battle again sometime, ok?"

"Sure, same bet as last time." Lucinda asked, clearly curious.

"Sure, always like getting free food." Sarah laughs.

"heh, it'll be different the next time we fight." Her competitor also laughs.

"Sarah!" Me and Rex shout, waving at her. The girl Lucinda then leaves

"hey, ugh… you guys will never believe this, but that girl confused me for Rex!" Sarah told us once the Lucinda girl got far enough.

"Wow, you getting confused for me? that's nothing new." Rex laughed, "But it is confusing since we both have two different colored hair again."

"Ugh… she basically confessed about having a crush on you… ugh…" Sarah groaned, meanwhile Rex oddly looked away.

"Must have been rough." I say to her. "Oh yeah, Rupert gives his congratulations."

"Did he even watch the battle?" Sarah questions, not really expecting him too. But those eyes say she wants him too.

"partly… He had to leave because of some sort of phone call." I tell her, "It was right around the end though… so he didn't miss much.

"He actually attempted to watch?" Sarah said this in surprise. Her eyes widen then she bites on her nails. "Ah… I should have tried to look better…"

Me and Rex glance at each other, smile and simultaneously. "Ah, youth."

"ah…" Sarah looked at us confused, before shouting at us. "What the heck are you guys talking about?! We're the same age!"

"we're just teasing, you. it's nothing you haven't done to us." Rex snickers. Keeping the funny air around us.

"Yeah, but in all seriousness. I really think you or Rex can win this." I change the subjects to that of a more serious manner.

But Sarah just chuckles and gives me a smile. "Like we couldn't before?"

But Rex, rationalizes my words as he usually does. "we are still Amateurs. So, I feel like Todd has the ability to think that. I mean, if I don't stay focused, my chances of losing increases dramatically."

"Yeah…" Sarah sighs, did she struggle today? "I feel like my team wasn't prepared enough."

"I suppose all this BB Brigade fighting has taken away from your fossil hunting, huh?" A familiar voice hits our ears, we look over and spotted Cranial Isle's Staff leader Terry. "And yet you STILL cleared Round 4! You twins are really something."

As she heard this, Sarah smiled and boasted. "It's just natural skill!"

Rex on the other hand, rolled his eyes and said something that's more likely to be true. "More like trained skill."

Terry just smiled. "Well either way, here. It's a little prize for winning your Round 4 match." It was an oddly shaped Fossil rock, it looked what like a figure eight. I looked to Sarah she didn't know what it was either. "That's a wonderous Fossil rock that can actually power up a Vivosaur."

"What Really?" Sarah asked, it was about as surprising to me… though I think I recall Rex telling me about them.

"Yeah, I've actually added one to Daspleto yesterday. I Explained this to the both of you." Rex stated. Ah, right he did. I guess Sarah just thought he was adding a new arm.

"I just thought you were integrating an arm!" Sarah's response was spot on to my guess, and from that sigh, Rex's intuition. "Is that why it changed color?"

"Yes…" Rex sighed out; I think I'll try to explain what I know about it to her later.

"Other news…" Right, Terry is still here… looks like he something else to say, "I come bearing a special message for you three."

"…" we went silent waiting to hear what Terry had to say.

"It seems word of your heroic Exploits against the BB Brigade has reached the highest levels." As terry said this. Rex and Sarah were all staring at each other with smiles, as if they could already tell what was about to happen. "Joe Wildwest himself wants to speak with you!"

"Yes!" Both Sarah and Rex shouted in unison.

Though I was left dumbfounded, until it finally sunk in. "W-wait! You mean THE Joe Wildwest? He wants to meet with us? Really?!"

"He sure does." Terry responded. "Now I know you're busy, but I bet you can make a few minutes to see Joe up in his suite, right?"

"Of course!" In tune with each other Rex and Sarah continued to shout.

"Heck yeah," I also cheered along. "We can make the time!"

"Good. Just head over to the elevator on the upper deck of the Fighter Station." Terry pointed to the floor above. "It'll take you right up to Joe's suite. Sound good?"

That question was morels pointed to a certain fighter who got motion sickness. Rex stared at the elevator meekly. "An elevator should be fine… Right?"

"It'll be fine!" Sarah said pulling Rex along. "Let's go talk to joe!"

"Alright, hope you be fine." Terry waved, "I've got things to do."

"hey, do you guys think he remembers us?" I asked, while helping Sarah drag Rex to the elevator.

Though… I could tell Rex wasn't thinking straight with the excitement. "Who knows!"

"Gyaaaa!" Sarah was so happy she screamed. "I'm so excited!"

As we got closer to the elevator, we also noticed someone else headed to the elevator… ugh… why is Pauleen here? She looks over at us confused, probably. Can't tell with that stupid mask. "What the heck? don't tell me you're going to meet Joe acting like that."

"Ahem." Rex then shook his head, probably just bringing his rationality back. "So, shall we presume you got an invitation as well?"

She nodded… Ugh. "Ugh… we have to be meeting him with _her._ This is the pits I thought we were going to chat about old times, but If Pauleen's invited, that seems unlikely."

"Meh…" Sarah, I couldn't tell if she was for or against this.

But either way, Rex gave us a flick on the head. "Don't be acting like that."

Me and Sarah looked at each other then stuck our tongues out at Rex. "nnmm!"

"*sigh*, Children, my friends are spoiled children." Rex said placing his hand to his face… guess he wasn't impressed with our actions.

"…Well?!" Pauleen wasn't impressed either… and her voice started to sound threatening. "Are we going to do this, or are you going to stand around and look depressed all day?"

Reluctantly me and Sarah entered the elevator, as whining wouldn't change anything. And as the one who's afraid of almost all transportation Rex, got on last. "Heh, T-this isn't t-that bad."

I always wonder why Rex is bad with these things. Then I remember what Rupert said earlier… Sarah seems to always change subjects when I bring it up… though once it started to move, I guess Rex instinctively reached for Sarah's hand but…

"Um… R-rex…" It was nice to see the look on Rex's face as he grabbed Pauleen's hand.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Rex panicked and spasmed a bit.

Then next me I could her Sarah mutter. "*Sigh, what a waste…*"

It was fairly awkward for the rest of the ride up… but soon we reached the top of the tower. Where we were greeted by a man in a cowboy hat with two horns on the front, a black and brown coat, black jeans and brown boots. It of course was the man who coordinated the Caliosteo Cup, Joe Wildwest! "Howdy, folks. Sorry to take up yer time, but I'm real tickled y'all came to see me. I'm Joe Wildwest, owner and proprietor of this here Caliosteo Fossil Park. Now, I've been hearing about yer heroics from Terry, and I don't mind sayin' that he's a mite impressed. He told me how y'all rescued them girls from the Bare Bones Brigade. If it warn't for that, I mighta had to shut down the whole Caliosteo Cup! So then, it seems I owe you my thanks."

"There's no reason to thank me. I just did what any beautiful and talented fighter would do." Pauleen says… but she literally did less than me!

"Y-yeah, that's why S-Sarah let herself get captured! T-the old trojan H-horse strategy." Rex Shakily added. Guess he isn't comfortable with being confused for a girl… I think by the eyes he was trying to tell Sarah something via Twin Telepathy. Though I don't think he believes it to be true.

And as it isn't the message failed to be sent. "What are you saying Rex? Weren't you the one who offered to go in my place, since were twins?" Or at least… maybe somewhat gone through?

"…" Rex then lowered his head in shame… but I think he's plotting revenge.

"Whoa there! Let's all just tucker down now, pardners!" Joe waved his hands as he saw a possible fight about to start. "Now, I can tell y'all are skilled Fighters with a strong sense'a justice. And that's why I've got an offer for ya… *Ahem* I want y'all to join the Caliosteo Patrol Team!"

"The Caliosteo Patrol Team?" Sarah questioned, looking at all of us then to Rex. but even he didn't know what it was from that shrug.

Joe then continued to explain. "Them BB Varmints are persistent as Flies on a manure pile, and I reckon they'll strike again before too long. So, I need y'all to keep yer eyes peeled for anything that looks like trouble. If ya smell anything fishy, just let either a staff leader or myself know, ya hear? That's the job of the Caliosteo Patrol Team."

"Oh, so were basically hall monitors." Sarah said, is that what you're comparing it too!?

"Yes, Of course, you, Rex and Pauleen would continue fightin' in the Caliosteo Cup." Joe added. Just consider this a little side job to make life better for all the other Fighters."

Seeing as I'm out of the Cup, I probably have the most time for this. "You can count on me sir! I'll do whatever it takes to stop the Bare Bones Brigade!"

"It definitely sounds like fun!" Pauleen did a spin while saying that… "…Plus, you'll need someone as beautiful and talented as me if you hope to succeed."

"Hey, I'm beautiful too!" Sarah shouted… I think she's more threating though… "But really you're going to need someone who'll beat 'em to scraps." There's the Sarah I know.

"Well, shucks," Joe smiled. "Yer makin' me happy as a pig in slop. So how 'bout you, Rex? Can I convince ya to join the Caliosteo Patrol Team?"

I must have saw a sparkle in Rex's eyes. I think this has the most benefits if he joins. One step closer to following after his cousin Hunter. Getting closer to the girl he likes. And getting over his shyness. I'd be surprised if Rex turned it down. "Definitely."

"I knew you'd say yes!" I cheer slapping him on the back.

"Another step closer to your dream?" Sarah asks him with a smile.

"That, and this is a chance to pay Joe back for two years ago." Rex said with a smile.

"…Pay me back? What'n the heck are you talkin' about, small fry?" Joe says.

"huh?" Me, Sarah and Rex let out a confused noise.

He couldn't have… "Don't you remember, Joe? Two years ago, you came along and saved us from a Rogue Allosaurus!"

"?" He still looks at us confused.

"…Don't tell me you've forgotten." No, Why!? That was the best day of my life!

"Sorry, pardners, but I don't remember anything like that." I can't believe it Joe forgot us!

"No, it's okay." Rex said, trying to console me and Sarah. "It's still an honor to work for you, sir."

"Right then!" Joe apparently liked Rex's ability to move on fast. "I hereby declare the Caliosteo Patrol Team open for business!"

"Right." Me and everyone then proclaimed.

"I'm expecting some great things from the three of you, so don't let me down, y'hear?!" Joe cheered to everyone.

_**POV: Author (No clue what to put this view point, so Author works.)**_

_**Time: 14:35**_

_**Location: Don Boneyard's Quarters**_

There were two people in the room one was a man wearing all white clothes and glasses, he had black hair and a red accent running through it. Though this was just a small commander, but before the commander was the Bare Bone Brigades Leader, Don Boneyard. Don Boneyard a tall figure, his voice was deep and menacing but the strangest thing is that he was a skeleton. "I have a bone to pick with you, my dear Cole… Our brilliant kidnapping Scheme has been foiled by a pair of children. One of these children even defeated you in combat, despite my giving you a team of powerful Boneysaurs. I am Disappointed in you, Cole. VERY disappointed."  
Cole looked down in despair and pleaded. "P-please forgive me, Done Boneyard! It's a minor setback is all! It doesn't reflect on my natural style or talent or beauty! My hair wasn't messy enough, see? Also, I forgot my lucky trucker hat at home."

"Gahar har har!" someone else laughed entering the room. A round figure, with green hair in a Mohawk, a spiked collar around his neck black sleeveless jacket and white pants. "You sure like makin' excuses, Cole!"

"Lester! How dare you interrupt—" Cole tried to yell back at the person, Lester but was cut off

"Listen, Don Boneyard. What say you let me take a whack at this next?" Lester asked, ignoring Cole. "I got a rockin' plan! Once it's on, the Cup will be the last of their worries! Gahar har har!"

Don Boneyard even without skin still seemed to smile. "Bwa ha ha ha!... Very well. Lester, as one of my three trusted Bare Bones Brigade commanders, I will let you head this operation. Force the cancellation of the Cup, and drive those cursed Fighters from these islands!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Festival**

_**POV: Sarah**_

_**Time: 14:35**_

_**Location: Fighter Station**_

"The Caliosteo Patrol Team! I'm getting all excited just thinking about it!" Pauleen shouted in excitement. Damn, she is really a different person under that mask. "Soon it will be time for Pauleen to shine!... More so than usual!"

"Yeah, yeah, try saying that again without the mask." Todd said annoyed.

"What was that?" Pauleen practically glared at Todd through her mask.

"He said nothing." Rex and I say, both of us punching Todd in the arm.

"Ow… Sarah." Heh, he ignored the fact that Rex also punched him

"hey, I have arm strength!" Rex then shouted at Todd. Though then Rex sighs and glares at Todd. "besides, as someone who wore a mask for several years of their life, I take offense to that."

"…Sorry, Rex." Todd sighed apologizing to Rex.

"I'll accept, just try not be like that." Rex smiled back; Rex often threatened to hold grudges but never followed through on them.

"…" Pauleen fell silent…. Maybe it was because Rex is like her, but isn't hiding behind a mask… maybe I could try to help her… Oh right, I heard about that from my Opponent!

"Sooo," I stretch out my arm, indicating a change in subjects. "Round battles are still going on… and there's a festival tonight, what say we all go and have some fun?"

"Oh, yeah I thought I read something about that." Todd added, he tends to pay attention to stuff like that. "Man, it's been a while since we've gone to one. Actually, why didn't we go to the one in our home town, last year?"  
"Because we were trying to prepare for the competition." Rex reminds us why we didn't go. Though he didn't need to add the next part… "I clearly remember you and Sarah begging for my help with review."

"Hey!" Me and Todd shout at Rex for saying that, it's not like it's false… but other people don't have to know that.

"Ah… then I guess it's time for the—" I guess Pauleen wasn't getting the sense that I was inviting her. Well I'll change that real quick.

"Don't think you're getting out that easy." My smile was gentle, but even so it sounded threatening. "we're inviting you too."

"We—" Todd tried to complain but was elbowed by Rex.

"We are." Rex said with a smile that was strained from annoyance at Todd, "And we should invite Rupert, if he's not busy."

"All right we meet out front of the Station in like two hours." I declared, pulling Pauleen along, "Us girls have to go prepare." Ooh, maybe I can get her into a Yukata!... wait did I even bring mine?... I don't think I did so… scratch the Yukata.

_**Time: 18:30**_

_**Location: Fighter Station**_

"Hey, stop pulling!" Pauleen complains to me. I was lucky that they were selling yukata's in the nearby shops. Man, even with that mask she look's beautiful. "Sarah!"

"Oh, come on! Pauleen stop complaining!" I shout back, why can't she just trust that this will be fun? "I didn't take you mask, did I?"

"…" Pauleen hushes up when I say that. It's like she has two personalities. She has such of a shy girl attitude without it, while she has it on, she's like another person. It's so weird. I pretty much had to threaten taking it from her.

"Oh! There's Rupert!" I spot Rupert up a head, and drag Pauleen with me. Wonder where Todd and Rex went. Oh well, I should at least greet this one. "Rupert! So glad you could make it!"

"Yes, I'm glad to be hear as well." Rupert responded sarcastically…. Guess he's not happy to be alone.

"Um? Wasn't Rex and Todd supposed to be heard as well?" Pauleen asked

"They were." Rupert said with an annoyed sigh. "But after they convinced me to come, after we got here. Rex said something about a tradition, then ran off into the festival with Todd. I tried to follow but they said to wait here for you guys, and they'd be back soon."

Pauleen questions it as she hears it. "Tradition?"

Did we have a tradition? Wait tradition… "…Oh! I hope they get me one too."

"Get what?!" Rupert asked. Right I didn't explain. "They literally left without explaining anything! I've been waiting here for a half hour looking like an idiot! What the hell are they getting?!"

"Masks." A voice came from behind Rupert, he quickly spins around and finds a boy with blue hair wearing a fox mask. And another kid with light brown hair, oh I see he's wearing a Jester mask this year.

"What the?!" Both Pauleen and Rupert jumped back in surprise at the two figures who seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Which mask is mine?" I walked up to the one with the Fox mask, also known as Rex. I'm not one to wear them, but festivals were an exception. It's a time of celebration, and happiness… and also to make sure Rex wasn't the only one to wear a mask.

"Your favorite." Rex hands me the mask that looks like a rabbit. I mean they're so cute!

"Thanks Rex, I do like rabbits." I smile, placing the mask on my face. Then I glance over to see that Rupert and Pauleen are still confused. So, I give a simple explanation, "What wearing masks in festivals is our tradition. Don't worry they have enough for everyone."

"*sigh* You left me here to go get masks?" Rupert once more sighed clearly annoyed. We then give him puppy dog eyes, forgetting we are wearing masks. "Fine give me one."

Yes, it still worked! Todd in his jester Mask walked over and gave Rupert a small Red Masquerade type mask "here, Rex thought you should get the fancy one."

"Ah, so it's in my color." Rupert joked… Wait he tells jokes!?

"You tell jokes!?" I barely tell I exclaimed. Making Rex and Todd snicker, Rupert managed to smile though… why does he have to look that cute… ugh, ignore that.

Rex then walked over to Pauleen with a mask. I guess he predicted I'd get her into a Yukata… huh, it matches her outfit completely. But… doesn't seem she's accepting it. "N-no… I already have… one."

"Still. If you ever want to change masks…" Rex bowed still with the mask to Pauleen.

"Um… alright…" Pauleen reluctantly took the mask that Rex was giving her and placed it into a bag… Ugh… why can't their love story developed faster. Though even with her wearing a mask, I could see that Pauleen guilty that Rex got this for her, but she wasn't wearing it. "How much—"

"Nope, masks were on me." Rex said, weather he had a smile or not was hidden behind the mask. And his voice was steady, not showing sadness or joy… I think this is why I hid all of his masks…

So, a bit of awkward Silence falls onto us, so I try to change the subject. "Todd, I feel that your jester mask really suits you."

"hey!" Todd took it as an insult… Oops, "What the hell this mask would suit you more!"

_**Snap.**_

"…" I see the color drain from his… well his neck, as he goes quiet.

I definitely had a scary smile on my face, though even with it hidden by my rabbit mask. Rex could still tell.

"um… W—" Pauleen was planning on asking why everyone just went silent, but Rex raised his hand, then shook his head no.

"Todd? What did you just say?" I said, my fist was already in a ball.

"Um… I got to go!" Todd yelled as he fled into the festival.

"Oh no you don't!" I shout chasing him into the crowd. Like he'll be able to get away from me.

_**POV Change: Rex**_

As Todd and Sarah started to run into the festival… though it was more of a chasing. Rupert then sighed. "And then there were three."

"So, the usual number of people I travel with." I tried to pull out a joke… though with what just happened it fell on deaf ears.

"… Um, can someone just explain what just happened?" Pauleen asked confused by this whole event.

"You just saw what happens when someone insults Sarah's intelligence." I explained calmly. "Try not to do that, or call her a B."

"…" I could she was now a bit more afraid of Sarah, as she nodded.

"I am so lucky." Rupert mumbled to himself. Though as what he next says, I think he's pitying Todd. "What are Todd's chances?"

"I'm not too sure, but I'll say this. When Todd is truly scared, he's faster than Sarah." As I say that, I think Rupert and Pauleen pity Todd less… but judging from the crowd…. "Though, Todd is at a disadvantage from the crowd… eh… he'll be fine if he can avoid her for an hour or so."  
"Why an hour?" Pauleen asked wondering why I said this.

"Well it's a festival." I stated simply. "I'll admit, it is practically impossible to break her out of her anger; but it is possible to distract her in events like this. Plus, on average if it's not something critically important that's her usual attention span. Besides, she won't kill Todd, but he might get a sprain somewhere… or a black eye."

"Oh," Pauleen and Rupert understood.

Seeing as Sarah and Todd wouldn't be returning any time soon, I think it's time to be the festival leader. "Well then while Sarah and Todd are off playing hide and seek. Shall we—"

_**Ring, Ring**_

… me and Pauleen look to see that it was Rupert's phone. He looks at it, then sighs. "*Sigh, to think he'd already be arriving…* Sorry, but I have to go." He takes off his mask, and gives it to me.

"Um… where are you—" Before I could finish, he cuts me off.

"Sorry, but… It's just kind of hard to explain." Rupert said.

"Oh, okay…" There was a small tint of sadness in my voice…I then give a glance to Pauleen. "Then there was two?"

"*Sigh*" She gave a long drawn out sigh… though I think she's given me a lot of pity for this right now, she accepts. "Then there was two."

"Then let's go!" I shout, I could barely hold back my joy as I took her hand!

_**POV: Sarah**_

_**Time: 20:00**_

_**Location: Cranial Isle**_

So… I think I just ruined the festival… well I should say Todd. He knows what sets me off! He's lucky that he's small and faster than me… if I caught him, I would give him a could punch. _Breathe_ girl _Breathe_. You are a calm girl, you forgive Todd, he already knows how much he's messed up…

I just got to find where I'm at… I mean I know I'm somewhere on cranial Isle… but rage tunnel vison… ugh I can't believe I'm getting lost. "I'm not Rex!"  
"Huh?!" I hear a familiar voice jump, probably because he wasn't expecting me to scream.

Though I see His white hair and goldish eyes… I call out to him. "Rupert."

"Oh. hello, Sarah." He responds… but why is he here? Wasn't he supposed to be with Rex and Pauleen?... well that might be for the better of their love story.

"Um… What are you doing all the way out here?" I ask. "someone call you something you didn't like, and chase them off?"

"What?" He looked at me as insulted. "My temper isn't as sharp as yours."

"But it seems like your tongue is." I snicker as I retort his insult. "But honestly this isn't the festival… and you don't seem to be the type to get lost."

"You'd be right in that." Rupert answer, but then pointed to the almost obvious helicopter pad in front of us… Oops.

"Oh… so, you're waiting for someone?" I ask.

"Yes, my Father is taking a moment out of his schedule to come by the fossil park." Father… "I have been ordered to wait for him here."

I quickly shake my head, as I hear that last part. "You mean, asked?"

"N… Yes." I didn't like that hesitation…

"Well, then I'm not completely sure how to get back to town… so mind If I wait with you?" I ask, removing the rabbit mask from my face.

"u—" He didn't have a chance to answer me as we bother heard the swishing sound of a helicopter right above us. Rupert could only say. "Ah, this must be him now."

The helicopter soon landed on the landing pad. Soon the man to be Rupert's Father exited. He wore a Purple suit and tinted glasses… but he had brown hair. Guess Rupert takes more after his mother.

Rupert was the first to speak. "Thank you for coming to see me, Father. I know your time is most valuable."

"Yes, I hear you are making steady progress through the cup, Rupert." His father answered… he does seem a bit intimidating.

"Yes sir." Sir? Not father? "I have, it has been quite—"

Rupert was to go on about his battles but was cut off… "However, I expect you to continue on and win. I will accept no less than total victory." His Father said, in a stern tone. "Your unbeaten streak is the finest advertising Fossil Dig, Inc. could want, and it must continue at all costs. Do not fail me in this, Rupert!"

"…Y-yes, Father." Rupert said, almost stuttering… I never expected to hear him do that…

"…Very well. Perhaps I will take a tour of this little park before I leave. An aerial tour." Rupert's Father said walking back in to the Helicopter. "Since this park is the grand prize, it will inevitably become a part of the Fossil Dig, Inc. empire. As such, it would behoove me to know a little about the place…"

"…" it was silent as Rupert's father left.

As the helicopter flew away, Rupert looked at me. I could tell he didn't want anyone to see this, he was probably trying to hide it, but I could hear the irritation. "Well, as you can see, my father is a very…driven man. How can Fossil Dig be more profitable? How can it corner the market on all Fossil-related industries? These are the things that my Father thinks about…. They are all my father thinks about."

"…" I look down… after all this… I think this is the most I've learned about Rupert. Compared to all of the other times I've been with him… He always seems arrogant… but that might just be him hiding something… this might just be it… "…Is it hard?"

"Yes, well, this is none of your concern, Sarah." Rupert says to me… even if I try… he probably wouldn't accept it… just like another stubborn someone I know… "Please forget any of this happened."

… how can I? but that's probably the last thing he wants me to say… so, guess I should do this. I give a smile and say "Give me a day, and I'll probably forget. Memorization isn't my strong suit."

"Pft…" I could see Rupert forcing himself not to laugh, why the heck is he so cute…

…But I just can't leave it as a joke though… I stretch out my arms. "But, all in all, Rupert. I can't really understand what it's like for you."

"…" He goes silent… probably looking away to avoid conversation.

"But… I think that's because me and Rex pretty much grew up without a Dad." I say looking out at the lasting rays of the sun…. going into a subject that I don't particularly like.

"…" I don't know if he could I didn't like this subject… or if he was remembering how I cut him off when he was first asking about this. It finally breaks when he finally asks. "Um… What do you… what do you mean?"

"He died when we were young…" I say, keeping it as obscure… no ambiguous as I possibly can… I don't feel like telling him everything… but he at least deserves to know a bit. "Neither me or Rex remembers that much of him… but his death still hit… Caused a lot of trouble for Rex…"

"Oh… uh, yes, I've heard of things like that… Death of someone close can cast things like that to people." Rupert analyzes what I say… probably trying his best to keep it less awkward. "I guess, that's why Rex is the way he is… and also, how you act…"

"Yeah…" I know I don't want to tell him the whole thing… but does it have to hurt this much not to?

"Ahem… um, why don't we go back to the festival?" Rupert says awkwardly stick his hand out to me… how sweet. "I'm sure there are still things to do."

"Sure…" I smile and grab onto his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – First Mission!**

_**POV: Sarah**_

_**Time: 7:30**_

_**Location: Fossil Apartments**_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

I slam my hand on my alarm Clock groggily… what time did I go to sleep last night… Right… Last night… even though there was that event with Rupert. I had a lot of fun with him at the Festival… didn't see Rex, Pauleen or Todd at all though. Wonder what happened to them? well either way… guess I'll see them later.

Oh, right more about last night… Guess the Festival games counted as quests or something… I mean I somehow managed to get to level six now…. Completely strange…

"*yawn*" I Stretch out my arm, slowly getting out of my bed… then moving through my usual morning Routine. Get dressed into normal clothes… then check phone for anything interesting. Then bother Rex for breakfast… Oh I got a message from him.

"Hey, I'm planning on heading to the Third Island early. So sorry, but no Breakfast. See you later. —Love Rex"

"heh," I snicker as I read it. Ah, my younger brother is slowly growing up… though he should have made a meal for me. Maybe I can get— _**BZT.**_ Oh, another message.

"P.S. Rupert left before I did, Crazy right? So, no one is in my room, try not to burn down your kitchen."

"damn it…." I curse, there goes my options for getting food… guess I'll just have to deal with a protein bar… maybe cup noodles… Do I even have any of that stuff? Well guess I'll have to check. Dang… where's a simple meal when you need one.

I leave my room, walking out into the kitchen I find a meal wrapped in plastic. Next to it I find a note for me… it's from Rex.

"You really think I'd leave without giving you a meal. Do you think I trust your cooking abilities at all? Come on, I trust Todd to cook himself more than you. He may have given us food poisoning, but that less deadly then fire. – Love you, Rex."

"*sigh*" As I read the note, I can only give a tired smile and laugh. Rex really knows on how to get under my skin, Doesn't he? Well let's see, he's given me toast with peanut butter, Oatmeal, and an Apple. Wonder if he asked Pauleen to let him in to make this for me? _**Grrr….**_ Well there goes my stomach. Time to eat!

About a few minutes I finish eating I hear a knock at my door. Wonder who it is? I didn't leave any fossils at the Cleaning room, did I? I go to open it, and well… guess it shouldn't be a surprise. "Todd!"

"Hey, Sarah… again sorry about last night…" Todd said, yeah after he got away from me. I received about a hundred apology messages from him.

"It's fine… it was just a retort to my accidental insult. I should have been more grown up about it." I bowed my head to him. "Could you, forgive me for it."

"Yeah." Todd nodded in understanding. Now this is why we're friends! Couldn't think to have anyone as supportive as him. "so, you see the message Rex sent?"

"Yeah, he left several for me. even specifying that he doesn't trust in my cooking skills." I explain to Todd.

"…" Todd hesitates to answer. "…Yeah, that sounds about right."

"…" It's one thing for Rex… but really… "Gah… I've been trying to get better."

"…well back to what I was saying before, you want to head over to the third Island?" Todd switches the subject…

"Sure." I smile, though my team does seem to be complete… I did get an Allosaurs from the Rainbow Canyon, much to Todd's and Rex's displeasure. But hey, maybe something more interesting will come along! "Just give me a few minutes, I just finished eating."

_**Time: 8:30**_

_**Location: Ilium Island**_

Ah… so we get to the new Island… It's called Ilium. And despite it being fairly close to the equator, there's snow here! Amazing! I when I was reading about this Island… yes, I've started to read ahead of the Islands more… I need to be more responsible. Apparently, it's because this island is more of a mountain. Higher elevation type things… Something about less air pressure… eh, whatever that means. All that I see is interesting is that there's Snow!

One other thing is how cool the town is! You'd never believe it, but the town is basically on stilts. Crazy, right? Because this Island is really mountainy, it basically has platforms connected to each one, which are then fixed to another… Insert a physics quote from Rex. And bam we have a suspended town!... though now that I think about it… hopefully it has good coverage against Ice… hate to see someone have a slip near the safety rails… cause… that's a long way down…

"Br… Man, this place is cold…" Todd said rubbing his hands for warmth…

"Is it really?" I'm in like my usual wear… it doesn't seem that cold. Or is Todd cold blooded.

"Oh, right… I forgot how warm blooded you are…" Todd said still rubbing his hands together… yeah… I rarely get cold… same goes for Rex… but he still dresses fairly warmly.

As we continue are way, we get called out to by someone in the park's uniform… though it's like Terry and Stella… Probably another Staff leader. "Hey, Dude! Welcome to Ilium Island! We get some pretty gnarly weather here, dude, so make sure you stay warm and don't catch a cold… Wait? Didn't I already have this convo with you and that girl from earlier?"

"um, you must mean Rex… Wait what?!" I can barely tell what just happened! Rex was here with a Girl!

"oh, you must be Sarah, then… Yeah, so my name's Kent, and—" I interrupt him for more of the important information.

"That doesn't matter! Rex was here with a girl!" Todd also is surprised by this. This is a clear uncharacteristic of Rex. then the both of us shout. "Who was it?!"

"Um…" I think we might be scaring him… "It was that Idol girl with the Mask… Pauleen I think."

"Oh… makes sense." I nod. Hehe, things are going swell for them then… I glance to Todd he understands as well, and we both bow. "Sorry for interrupting. Please continue back with your original topic."

"Yeah… So, my name's Kent, and I'm the Staff Leader on Ilium Island." Kent explains. "Terry and Stella told me you and your brother are pretty radical dudes, but if you need anything, just lemme know."

"…" Me and Todd take another glance at each other, and smiled. "Which way did Rex and Pauleen go!"

_**POV: Rex**_

_**Location: Hot Spring Heights (Ilium Island)**_

_**Time: 9:00**_

"Brr…" I feel an odd shiver down my spine… ugh… Sarah and Todd are nearby I can tell… though I'd rather it would be me just getting cold. As of right now, it's just would be hard to deal with them. Why you ask? Well here's the thing.

"Ok, breathe, girl! Breathe! Breeeeeeeeatheee…" For about the sixth time Pauleen has said this. Right now, she's not wearing her mask… which means she's in her shy mode… which is very cute… though I'll never say out loud.

Though why are we together? That was more or less pure chance, I just wanted an earlier start and thought I'd suffer the Helicopter ride alone. But on my way over, I ran into Pauleen, seems like she was going as well and offered to join me… though my motion sickness wasn't really something I'd like others to see…

As we were in the Helicopter one thing led to another and we decided to help each other with our problems. Pauleen's case is that we'd work together and try to get over her shyness. While I'm going to try not get motion sick on at least a helicopter.

But even so, the competition is still going on so we did some digging of fossils first. Now that we have that over with, we are trying to work on Pauleen's shyness. Making it so that she can talk to others without her mask… though we are starting with her talking to a snowman. Strange I know, but I do remember this was Sarah's and Todd's original tactic when they were helping me… Can I say it worked? Somewhat?

"H-hello, Diga! My name's P-Pauleen, diga!" She stuttered several times… but at least it audible. Progress! "N-nice to meet you, Digadigadig!"

"Good job." I give her a smile, cheering her on. Positive reinforcement should be the right way to go, right?

"I-I can t-talk normally to s-snowmen, diga. It's really n-nice, Digadig. But…" Pauleen trails off as she avoids eye contact with me…

"But the talking to normal people still scares you?" I finish her sentence… I remember how hard it was for me… Still is…

"Yeah…" She continues to look down… but I think I see a bit of red on her face, from me reading her. "I get all flustered and my face turns red."

"…" She didn't even stutter while saying that… I give her back her mask with a smile. "Here, you worked hard today. We can continue another time, balancing the time between with the mask and without is important."

"Thanks…" She says putting it back on, her voice was sad… but also happy. "I hope I can get rid of this mask soon, Digadig…"

"You will." I give a smile spanning from one ear to the other. "You are a rival of mine, after all."

"Heh," I can tell she had a smile from that snicker. She then sticks out her finger towards me. "Don't think you'll win this completion though."

"Eh, don't think you'll be able to win either. I might be terrible with crowds but I'm getting better." I say back to her, I actually haven't stuttered at all today. Go me! "I should be able to stand up to you."

"well—" Before she could speak, we were interrupted by out Paleo Pagers… Odd I thought we had more time between rounds… been changed from like one day between rounds to three.

As we picked it up it was Joe Wildwest. Guess patrol duties call. "Joe Wildwest here with a message for my new Caliosteo Patrol Team. I got a little job for ya. Can y'all meet me at my suite in Wildwest Tower? I'll be waitin'!"

"Well… Duty calls." I say… with an unnoticeable sigh… I really wanted to spend more time together… but we both would be on the helicopter back. Guess that's good?

"Yup," Pauleen managed to pep back into her step fast. And did a twirl… man she's cute… I didn't say that. "Time to show what this Pop-Idol can do!"

But I still can't keep that smile off my face. "Then let's go."

_**Time: 10:30**_

_**Location: Wildwest Tower (Cranial Isle)**_

Since leaving Ilium Island, Me and Pauleen rush back to Wildwest tower. The teleporters on Ilium were malfunctioning, so we had to take the helicopter back… which is always fun. But still, someone had already taken one right before we got to the platform so that took even longer… ugh… I hate being late. And I'm not even the impatient one! That's Sarah! She'll even be madder about that.

_**Ding!**_

Well we made it to the top… and I see Todd and Sarah. "Took you long enough, Rex!"

"Finally, we're all accounted for!" Sarah groans… wonder how impatient she was about this…

"Sorry… I got lost." Best excuse… because it's the most believable.

As I say that both Sarah's and Todd's head droop. "probably did…"

Sarah quickly turns to Pauleen and places a hand on her shoulder. "Pauleen, I know you haven't known us long. But if you're ever with Rex, don't trust his sense of direction. Just don't." It would hurt to hear them say that, but they're not wrong…

"N-noted…" I think Pauleen was surprised to hear I had such another terrible weakness.

"Ahem." Joe though quickly calls for attention, there is a guy in a blue suit green tie next to him. Guess this guy found something? "I'm glad y'all made it. Sorry for ropin' ya here on such short notice. Lemme introduce ya to someone. This here's Minister Pomposa from the Kingdom of Nomadistan."

"Harrumph! I am Minister Pomposa! See that you address me by my full and proper name!" A Minister is here? Wow… did not expect that… but Nomadistan… that name rings a bell… there was something interesting about that country… Sarah didn't like it though… What was it?

"?" I see question marks above her head… I don't think she… well I shouldn't really expect her to. Especially if I don't remember.

"Geez, all right. No need to act like a big shot…" Oh, yeah if I can't remember it. Todd probably can't either… Unless we learned about it in History Class, Todd should remember…

"Todd, he's a minister. He is." I whisper that to him.

"Now listen up." Joe calls back, "Minister Pomposa's got somethin' very important he wants to tell y'all."

"Harrumph! The words Minister Pomposa will now speak are of vital importance to the Kingdom of Nomadistan." Did he just refer to himself in third person? Does everyone form there do that? Was that what I found interesting?... But Sarah wouldn't care about that, would she?

"…Psst!" Todd starts to whisper to me… if he's about to… "I've never heard of the Kingdom of Nomadistan!"

"…" And my guess was incorrect… maybe I just read about in a book then.

Though this was also overheard by Pauleen. "Duh! It's a country in the west!... Or maybe it's up north. Actually, I don't know."

Then can both of you just shut up! I'm trying to listen! "HARRUMPH! No one may whisper when Minister Pomposa is speaking!" And everyone got quiet. "Now, if you are done being rude… The Kingdom of Nomadistan has a lovely princess whom the people treasure above all else. However, our beloved princess has recently gone missing! This is simply unacceptable! Minister Pomposa has traveled far and wide in search of the princess, but with no success. However, we now believe we are close to finding her whereabouts. It seems she has entered herself in the Caliosteo Cup! This means she is here in this very fossil park. Minister Pomposa is sure of it, harrumph, harrumph."

"As y'all can see, this is a matter of some sensitivity, and we've been asked to keep it under our hats." Joe didn't need to tell us this… this seems like an international incident, and if those Bare Bone Brigade catch wind… well that's very catastrophic. "But I figured if anyone could form a posse and track down this little lady, it would be my Patrol Team!"  
"I don't mind looking for the princess." … Did I just see hearts in his eyes?... Typical Todd. "but Minister Jerkface there is really starting to bug me!"

"Todd… Let's calm down here." Sarah said… which is surprising, I thought if anything her temper would have snapped first.

"What did you say?!" The Minister exclaims back at Todd… this is not good.

"I… um…said you have a very nice mustache, sir!" …hopefully his excuse works…

"Harrumph! Yes, it is quite fine." Ah, seemed like it worked. "Minister Pomposa brushes it with 100 strokes every night. Now then. If you return our princess, we shall reward you most generously." That sounds promising. "You shall be given a **Miraculous Fossil Rock** so fine, Fighters shed tears of joy to be near it.

I don't use this term lightly. But when I heard that my eyes practically popped out of their sockets. And…I use this lightly, was left speechless. "…"

"A m-m-miraculous fossil rock?!" Todd exclaimed.

"Really? You'd actually give something like that away?" even Pauleen was surprised to hear this.

"uh… What?" … As expected of Sarah.

"*Sigh* They are like wonderous fossil rocks, but are extremely rare." I Tell her. "they can also transform or evolve certain Vivosaurs as soon as their integrated. It increases their power exponentially. They apparently can go for like $2,500,000."

"What?! And you're just giving something like that away!" Sarah's eyes are now bulging as well, as she shouts.

"You have the word of the great and terrible Minister Pomposa himself." The minister nodded. "And his word is stronger than oak!"

"Okay it's a deal! I'll find your princess!" Todd shouted jumping in the air.

"Step off, shorty! You need someone beautiful and Clever to find a missing princess…. Someone like ME!" Pauleen is also very excited.

"…" Sarah though gives me a worried glance… with my navigation skills… I'm more likely to become a missing person.

"I'm teaming up with you." I say to her. "my investigation skills, with you people skills, we'll find them in no time."

Oh yeah, Todd and Pauleen start to run to the Elevator. before stopping short, realizing their mistake, and walk back. "Um, wait. What does the princess look like, anyway?"

"Yeah… I'm good, but I'm not THAT good." Pauleen also admits…

"Harrumph, harrumph! Yes, it seems that information would be helpful." The minister walks closer, and takes out a photograph. "Behold, our beloved princess!"

The picture showed, the girl we met in Rainbow Canyon Joanie, and her dog Madame Pooch, was the name I believe… Oh. That's what I was forgetting, oh Sarah is not going to like this one bit… "ooh…"

"Wha?!" I don't think Todd has the right idea, but this photo is still surprising.

"…" Though Sarah is now shaking with fear…

"It seems you appreciate true beauty! Your lips utter the cry that your heart cannot." The minister says… though I think the cries were giving are of surprise.

"Sorry to drop this on y'all, but I don't know who else to trust." Joe walks over and explains. "Ya might wanna ask around first. See if some'a the townsfolk know anything. But heck's sake, don't tell em' yer lookin' for a princess!"

"Yes sir." We all said.

"All right, team. Get out there and scare up that missing lady!" Joe yelled back to us.

"Yes, sir!" We shouted and ran into the elevator.

On the way down Todd started to talk to me and Sarah… practically ignoring Pauleen. "Hey, guys? That girl in the photo was Joanie, wasn't it?"

"It was." I answer as Sarah is still not wanting to do this.

"I can't believe she's a princess!" oh, it's going to be hard from keeping an evil smile.

Pauleen seemed to take this as a challenge. "Look, if you guys want to stand around and chew the fat, you're more than welcome. But I'm going to find the princess and earn the miraculous fossil rock! Seeee yaaa!" And she ran off… eh, thought that would happen though.

"Ha!" Todd laughed. "That miraculous Fossil rock is MINE! No one's gonna beat me this time!"

And Todd ran off as well. leaving me with Sarah. "Ah… so it seems like they've got it covered… I guess we could just rest—"

"Nope." I say to her. "you hear how rare a Miraculous fossil rock is. And, I'm making sure you're getting it."

"Huh? Wait me?!" Sarah looked back at me, touched and surprised. "but what about you! should—"

"They are rare, but the festival yesterday held a small-scale competition with one as the prize." I explain. "the goal was to clean a hundred fossil rocks within a certain time limit. And I won."

"What?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Come on, we're getting you that rock!" I shouted back to her and dragged her along with me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – The Princess**

_**POV: Rex**_

_**Time: 11:30**_

_**Location: Jungle Labyrinth (Ribular Isle)**_

So, in our investigation… mainly Sarah talking to other people. We made our way into jungle Labyrinth, the last supposed known place of Joanie… also Sarah is moving slower than she ever has before…

"Come on, this will be a good way for you to get over your fear." I say to her.

"What! Then after this we need to get over your fear of people!" Sarah shouts back at me.

"I've been working on it, out of all the people we talked to I barely stuttered." I retorted, I stuttered like twice, better than what I usually do by _a lot_.

"…" And Sarah lost her argument.

"And if you think of changing it to vehicles, I'm going to be working on it." I say. "I've been planning on taking the Helicopter more."

"What!? Really?" She actually sounded more surprised to hear about that…

"Yeah, now come on, let's find Joanie and Madame Pooch." I say to her… I look up a head. And see them… and third person… Is that a Dog fanatic?... this doesn't seem good.

"No, no, widdle doggy! Don't squirm now!" The man said, aggressively petting Madame's Pooch's head… "You have to be a nice widdle Doggy!"

Madame Pooch started to bark! "Arf, arf, Aroooo!"

"Um… Rex…" Sarah tugged on my shirt trying to pull me away.  
"She's being bothered. Would you like to have your head rubbed like that?" I counter her.

"N-no…" She understands, but still doesn't want to go over.

"Stop zis!" Joanie tries to intervene. "Madame Pooch, she does not like you!"  
"Wrong again, sister. All dogs love me!" I seriously doubt that right now. "I have this natural way with animals, see? Don't you wove me, widdle poochie? Who's a happy puppy? Huh? Whooo's a happy puppy?!" I think the petting just intensified. "You're coming home with me, aren't you, widdle snookums? Yes, you are! Yeees, you are!"

"Um… I think that is kidnapping?" I barely keep myself from saying that. But that does drag the attention of both sides.

"Ah! It is my friends, The Luceratolas!" Joanie spotted us waving us over. "You are here at just ze right time, no?"

"R-right!" Sarah agreed but keeping a wide distance. Keeping me in front of her…

"Hey, You three are messing with my dog bonding here, so why don't you get lost?" He says. "That is, unless you want me to clean your clock in a fossil battle."

"Confident, are you?!" Oh, he picked famous fighting words. Sarah's now fired up. "Let's see if you actually have the skill to back up those words!"

"Why I oughta smack you with a rolled-up newspaper, kid. But if you want a fossil battle, bring it on!" The man says tossing out three dino-medals, Two Machai, and a Heracles… Oh, so it's the evolution of Tricera, good info.

"You got this?" I look to Sarah who's already in battle mode.

"Oh, I got this." Sarah said, tossing out three Medals herself. Aeros, Machai, and Allo… thought she'd pick Spino for this one… hopefully she has a strategy.

"Ha! I get first go!" The mand had a higher speed… Machai's are fast. But really? Are we getting over-leveled or is he just too weak? Hundred FP, Really? "Machai! Fang attacks, both on Aeros!" yeah… with his positioning, there is no Link skill activating. Good for Sarah. But he did use sixty to use both Machai. So Aeros is now below fifty percent… and turn switched. How will she counter.

"Heh, you think that'll scare me! Aeros! Fang attack!" With her FP hitting one twenty, then minus seventy from that attack, she'll still have a little left over… but with this close range and air being stronger than water… Not to mention Machai's and Allo's boosts.

_**KAPOW!**_

Yup… that Heracles didn't even have a turn… but that also means that she doesn't get Machai's skill link. And back to the other guy's turn… no clue he got max FP from that. oh, he looks surprised. "Wh-what!? How… no! Machai's get revenge Machai Rend!" and the two Machai attacks, Ooh… one got a critical down goes Aeros… and the other attacks Sarah Machai… wow… that was not good. And got the one twenty FP steal… damn Sarah is down to just her Allo now… not looking good.

"You think this scares me? I shouldn't even need to use that much FP for this! Allo Bite either one!" one word… Wow, I guess she found her counter for my Daspleto. that Bite attack just one shot that Machai.

"…" The man gulped as his FP hit maximum once again. "M-Machai! Rend this…"

Though he could barely give the command his Machai followed attacking Sarah's Allo. Though it just brought Allo below seventy… nothing to prevent what was about to happen. Sarah just smiled. "Allo! Finish this!"

As the Man's Machai returns back to the Medal the man cries out in despair. "…N-no! How can this be when I wove my widdle bubsy-wubsy so much?!"

"That has nothing to do with fossil fighting?!" Me and Sarah both shout at the man.

"Grrr…" Oh yeah, Madame pooch has been growling at this man all this time. It looks like she's about— "CHOMP!"

"Eeek!" Sarah pushes me in front of her, as the man gets bit.

"Gyaaa! You bit me!" No kidding. "My widdle fluffy-wuff bit me on the leggy-weggy!"

"Can you stop with that talking?" Is this man okay?  
"…I'm starting to think this dog doesn't like me." Ah, he finally gets it. "Waaaaah!"

And the man runs off crying, leaving us with Joanie and Madame Pooch. Then Madame Pooch goes back to Joanie. "Arf, arf, arf!"

"Madame Pooch! You have suffered ze terrible ordeal, no? But now all is well." Joanie kneeled, consoling Madame Pooch. After that she got up from the ground and came to me and Sarah. "I cannot zank you enough, Sarah! Had you two not made with ze coming by just now…"

"N-no! This wasn't a coincidence; we were just coming to find you." I said to her, guess with scared dog Sarah over here, I'm talking.

"…Hmm?" Joanie gets a confused… and a suspicious look on her face. "You say you were searching for ze two of us?"

"Ugh… Yeah, Minister Pomposa came… looking for the princess." I tell her… looking down at Madame Pooch…

"A la Carte! Minister Pomposa, he is here?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Y—" Before I could even continue, I hear, Todd and Pauleen coming over

"There she is!" Todd yells.  
"No! I saw her first!" I guess they're just ignoring the fact that me and Sarah are right in front of her.

"Minister Pomposa is waiting for you, Princess!" Todd exclaims grabbing on to Joanie's arm.

Pauleen ends up grabbing Joanie's other arm. "Please, Princess! You must let me escort you to Wildwest Tower!"

"Oh, I am sorry, but you are making ze mistake. I am not… Er…" Joanie didn't have a chance to explain as she got dragged off.

"Whiiiine…" Madam just looks sad as Joanie gets dragged off.

"Um… did they just—" I cut Sarah off.

I kneel on to the ground, next to Madame Pooch. "So, my fair Princess. Will you allow me and Sarah to escort you to Wildwest Tower and explain this mess?"

"Arf…" Madame Pooch barks back at me with a bark of defeat.

"Wait What?!" Sarah exclaims… I'll explain it to her on the way back.

_**Time: 13:00**_

_**Location: Wildwest Tower (Cranial Isle)**_

"I brought the princess back!" Ah, so we arrived just in time for this!

"No, I brought the princess back!" Pauleen argues against Todd. Joanie is just looking extremely worried…

"S—" I place my hand up to stop Sarah and whisper.

"*no, we wait*" I say to her. Those two brought this on themselves.

"You have to give me the miraculous fossil rock! You promised!" Todd exclaimed to the Minister.

Pauleen just looks back at Todd with an angry look… though it is hidden by the mask. "No! I saw her first! I'm the one who gets the fossil rock!"

"SILENCE!" Minister Pomposa yells at both of them. "…Now then. Where is the princess?"

Question marks appear over the heads of both Pauleen and Todd. "Um… What?"  
"What do you mean? She's right there! Joanie is the princess!" Pauleen shouts back at the Minister.

"*Now*" I whisper to Sarah.

"Um! Sir! Me and my brother have the princess!" Sarah shouts from behind Joanie. Madame Pooch standing right between us.

"Oh, joy of joys! She has returned! It is Princess Pooch!" Minister looks around Joanie and spots Madame Pooch. Joanie moves to the side and lets him past, where the Minister goes to bow in front of Madame Pooch. "Minister Pomposa is so very relieved to see you safe, Your Highness!"

Pauleen and Todd just look on in utter shock. "…WHAAAAA?! OK, somebody better explain what's going on here, and fast!"

"I am sorry, no? But ze princess you have been searching for is Madame Pooch." Joanie starts to explain "She was called Madame Pooch to hide ze identity, but her true name is Princess Pooch Poochian. I am… how you say? Her attendant?"  
Seeing that Todd and Pauleen are still confused. I will finish this. "If you want a more detailed rundown. The people of Nomadistan were very weary of conflict and came to believe it was caused by the frailties of human leaders. So, one day, they decided to make a dog the new king. I only read a book about Nomadistan once, and that was years ago. So, I almost thought it was Joanie until I remember, that this fact wasn't well liked by Sarah."

"Yeah… it seems scary." Ugh… she really needs to work on her fears.

"…That seems desperate." Pauleen added on. The decision of Nomadistan, might not of been the sanest option, but…

"Perhaps, but in the end, the plan was a success." The Minister answered. "The wars ended, and the people reunited in peace. Since that day, the Kingdom of Nomadistan has always been ruled by a dog. And of course, our royal family is all canines as well."

"You know, Rex this would have been REALLY good information to have earlier!" Todd says to me.

"hey, you guys were getting competitive, and you both know that Dogs are Sarah's weakness. I still have trouble with people. Do you think that this was fair?" I respond back to him. "and besides, I mean neither of you even found Joanie first! It was me and Sarah."

"…" The both avoid eye contact. Thoroughly destroying any means they can turn this on me.

Though Minister Pomposa just brushed our argument to the side, and looked back at Princess Pooch. "Your people have been so concerned for you, Princess Pooch! The dear Queen Mother has refused to play with her favorite ball. And His Majesty the King cannot even gather the strength for his daily territorial markings."

"Whiiine…" Princess pooch just whines in response… probably upset for the trouble she caused… what? I don't speak dog.

"Minister Pomposa!" Joanie speaks. "You must not make with ze chastising of Princess Pooch! It was I who allowed her out of ze palace. She asked for my help, and I could not refuse."

Minister Pomposa then kneeled in front of Princess Pooch, again. "Is your desire to engage in Fossil Battles really so strong, Princess?"

"…Bark, bark!" Princess Pooch barks. What? Am I supposed to understand Dog?

"…Very well. In that case, Minister Pomposa sees no harm in staying here until your next match." Both Joanie and Princess Pooch looked surprised to hear that… good for them. "But first, you must hear this message from His Royal Highness King Poochund… 'If the princess is serious in purpose and pure in spirit, I give her my blessing to follow her dream. However, Minister Pomposa must confirm this passion personally.'" This ended surprisingly easy.

"Ah, Princess Pooch!" Joanie cheered. "Zis is so wonderful, no? If Minister Pomposa sees your Passion for Fossil Battles, you can continue in ze Cup!"  
Princess Pooch responded with a jump in the air. "Ar-oooo!"

"Now then! It seems you two are the ones who found our missing Princess. As Minister Pomposa is a man of his word, I would give you the reward… But Minister Pomposa only has one." Minister looks disappointed, as he says this.

"Don't worry Sarah did most of the work. So, she should get it." I give a smile

"What?! Sarah's overcoming her fear of dogs?!" Todd exclaimed… really was now the time?  
"Then, Sarah, was it? Minister Pomposa kindly bestows this Miraculous Fossil rock to you." The Minister bowed and handed it to Sarah, she can now Evolve one of her Fossils.

"Thanks…" Sarah shyly takes it… probably still afraid of the dog.

"Arf, arf, arf, ar-ooooo!" Sarah jumps out of her skin as Princess Pooch barks at her.

"W-what?" Sarah shakily asks.

Joanie though… from what I can only assume speaks dog, translates. "Princess Pooch wishes to zank you for your assistance of earlier, no?"

"Oh… It was no problem…" Sarah said smiling back at Princess Pooch. Maybe she actually is getting over her fears.

"Harrumph! Well then, perhaps Minister Pomposa will see what charms this fossil park has to offer…"

"Bark, bark!" Princess Pooch barks at Minister Pomposa… And they both walk to the elevator, while everyone else waits for Joanie to translate.  
"Bon mot! Princess Pooch, she wishes to give ze minister a tour!" Joanie translates. "How delighted she must be!"

As Joanie starts after them, she is then stopped by Todd. "Um, hold on, Joanie. There's something I don't understand… You're the one doing the actual battling, right? Is Princess Pooch all right with that?"

"Au contraire! The battles, zey have all been waged by Princess Pooch herself." And Joanie is just the figure head, then?

"What?!" Sarah exclaims this in surprise… Didn't Sarah say she fought against her… guess Sarah didn't know she was fighting a dog princess… Well neither did I.  
"Myself, I have only been pretending to be ze Fighter, no? Ze princes could not let people know her true identity." Joanie smiled while explaining. "Also, I do not think zey would allow a dog to enter ze Cup, no? Adieu!"

As Joanie left, I could hear Todd grumble to himself. "So, a dog advanced in the Cup, but I got beat? Aw, man…"

"Heck, Luceratolas. Looks like you two done went and saved the day again." Joe said as we all lined in front of him. "But thanks to you, too, Todd and Pauleen. I know y'all gave it yer best shot."

"Ugh… I feel so wounded." Todd groaned.

"Guess I'll just have to find the prize the old fashion way." Pauleen was also upset. Both of them left down the elevator before us.

"One more thing! Rex, Sarah. Looks like the two of you have a visitor." Joe calls over to me and Sarah. "How you know him is beyond me. But he wishes see you."

"A visitor?" Sarah looks at me confused.

"Yeah, He's currently in the lobby." Joe said… what visitor could we—

Oh! Wait… I never told Sarah… "Guess I forgot to tell you… Mom said Hunter was visiting us."

"What?! Come on, Rex this is huge! You shouldn't forget about these things!" Sarah shouted at me pulling me towards the elevator.  
"It was the day that I did the hair dye mix up!" I explain why I forgot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – The Original Hero**

_**POV: Hunter**_

_**Time: 13:30**_

_**Location: Fossil Center (Cranial Isle)**_

Hm… well haven't seen this in a while. So many things have happened. It's been how long? Seven, six years? I mean last time this happened I was same age as Rex and Sarah.

I heard they've been doing really well in this competition. Sadly, I was unable join in on the fray of the competition. I mean going between studying fossils and other prehistoric discoveries with Dr. Diggins, being a Champion Fossil Fighter, and not to mention trying to ease the introduction of Dinaurians to Human society has kept me plenty busy.

Really, I was trying to visit Rex and Sarah before they came to Caliosteo to check on them… but that obviously didn't happen. So, how did I get to Caliosteo? Oh, like I wouldn't know Joe. He's a friend I made about five years ago. Definitely one of the strongest fighters I've faced. He said he had no problem of me just visiting the island, and if I really wanted to, join the competition… that was an interesting offer, but I'm still very busy. I'm like only here for like four, five possible days, before I have to leave. Rather just spend that time with my cousins.

"look!" Oh, other people have spotted me. well… I am famous… guess that's to be expected. Maybe I should have asked either Duna or Raptin if I could have borrowed on of their disguisers… maybe not, if I did that, I think I'd have a harder time getting to Rex and Sarah… Speak of them, where are they?

_**Ding!**_

Oh, the elevator sounded. Two figures rush out… sadly it wasn't Rex or Sarah. Just two other kids. One had light brown hair, green clothes… I think Rex and Sarah mentioned a friend like that to me in the past… Todd? Was it? Anyway, he seems to be upset judging how he just shot passed me. The other a girl, oh pink hair? Just like Rosie, funny, wonder if she likes using fire elemental Vivosaurs… but haven't I seen that mask somewhere before?

"…" She noticed my staring, then just took off… hmm? Is she shy?

"Ugh… where the hell are those two idiots." I find myself groaning as I wait for them. It's strange, Rex never likes being late, while Sarah is just too impatient. What the heck is taking them so long…

_**Ding!**_

"Hunter!" The elevator sounds again, but this time the two twins that I've been waiting for jump out from it. In her usual blonde hair ponytail style, we have Sarah. Next to her, the twin who admires me and has copied my hair color, Rex.

"Hey, guys! Been a while." I give them both a hug.

"Been a while! It's been three years!" Sarah shouts… I guess that is about correct, it has been quite some time.

"yeah… You guys definitely seem taller." I place my hands on both their heads. trying to get an estimate of how much they've grown. "Rex? When are you going to grow taller than Sarah?"

"Heck if I know… It surprises me that she's taller than me, she rarely easts her vegetables." Rex sighs, as he complains about his height.

"Hey! People don't need to know that information!" Sarah shouts as she first noticed the crowd that's gathering.

"…" And… the color drains from Rex.

"Come on smile. This will be one of your few chances of fame before one of you win the competition." I smile, actually waving my hand towards a few of the people… oh, they've taken out cameras as well.

"Yeah, Rex. I mean no one knows that we're related to the genius Fossil Champion, Hunter." Sarah practically yells this to the crowd… drawing attention as usual.

And as she says that, whispering starts among the crowds. "You hear that? She's claiming to be related to THE Hunter!" "She has to be lying, right?" "Oh, that explains why they're so good." "Wonder if we can get an autograph from them."

"You do know I kept that a secret from most people for a reason." After what… Well with how Rex is, this attention would be hell for him… Besides, I like knowing my little cousins are safe. The crowd is still here and growing… Man I _**really**_ wish I asked for a holographic device from Duna or Raptin before I left… maybe all of this trouble could have been avoided. Only one thing that I can do right now. "Ahem, Attention! I am staying for the next four days, so I will gladly answer any questions from everyone at a later time. Right now, I just want relax and hang with my two cousins for the time being."

"Oh… they're cousins." Some people murmur. While others actually start to disperse.

After everyone disperses… hopefully information will travel fast… and not cause trouble for these two… either way, I turn to Rex and Sarah who both have stoked looks on their faces. "So, what do you guys want to do?"  
"Let's fight!" how could I tell Sarah was going to ask that.

"You really think you'll stand a chance?" Rex gives her a curious look. As understanding of the gap of our experiences…

"I know I can!" That's some confidence she has.

"You do know two of my Vivosaurs have Miraculous fossils integrated to them. And everyone else has a wonderous, right?" I ask her, and Sarah's eyes go wide.

"Two?!" She shouts, "I only just got one!"

"huh?" Rex was also surprised… but for another reason. "I would have thought you'd have like five."

"You'd be wrong. I'm sure both of you know how rare they are. In my life I've only encountered three miraculous fossil rocks." I explain to them.

"Wait three? But you only use two?" Rex the curious one continues to question me.  
"That… I wanted to see what it'd do to a T-Rex, and my T-Rex evolved into a T-Rex Lord." I explained what I did with it.

"Woah that sounds cool!" Sarah says impressed.

"It does, but they're very particular about they're masters…" I took a really great care for that… I even made sure to find and integrate rare bones for it… I put in a lot trouble for it. "I couldn't even get it to listen to me… so I have to keep it on reserve… Hopefully it will listen to me eventually. Also don't get me started about their AZ effects and FP cost… but those are pretty worth it for the power."  
"How powerful are they?" That sparkle, I think Sarah is determined to find a T-Rex now.

"heh, Powerful enough to fight on equal terms with a Mapo King."

"A Mapo King?" Rex and Sarah both ask… right they probably never encountered one.

"Mapo King is the evolved form of Mapo. Which are one of the strongest Water Type Vivosaurs. They are a great counter to T-Rex's if used correctly." I continue on that. "But enough about that. Sarah, already said… but Rex, you find any Miraculous Fossils?"

"Yeah. I got one just yesterday, it was prize for a sub competition of cleaning fossils in a certain time limit." Rex quickly explains to me where he got his fossil. "I was wondering what I should integrate it to… or at least which Vivosaurs would evolve if I did so."

"That is a problem… Hey mind if I see your teams?" I ask them, though Sarah definitely won't use her fossil now… Rex just might.

"uh, Sure." Rex says quickly taking out his five Dino Medals. A Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Camarasaurus, and a Daspletosaurus. A wonderous fossil is already integrated to most of them nice. But… only two of them can Evolve… he doesn't have much in choices.

"Oh, Hunter look at mine too!" Sarah shouts pulling out her team. She has an Aerosteon, Allosaurus, Machairodus, Rajasaurus, and a Spinosaurus… She's just been brute forcing her way… hasn't she? Though she definitely has more of a pick to evolve than Rex.

"Well, seeing how you guys have you teams. I see which ones can evolve. Rex, the only ones you can evolve is Brachio and Tricera." I explain, which he gets a small dejected look.

"*Sigh*… Well we'll make do. I learned about Tricera's Evolution to a Heracles earlier… Maybe I'll try that." Rex nodded along picking himself up.

"Well, since you know about Heracles that makes this easier to explain. So, Brachio can actually evolve into Ryden. Ryden, is a Vivosaur that can take a lot of hits, and can cause a lot of confusion for your opponents. If you feel like your opponent has a real good formation, one hit from a Rhyden's Rage, will mess up their strategy." I give him a quick rundown.

"Hmm… That might be good…" Rex says to himself scratching his chin.

"Now Sarah, better or worse." Probably for the worse. "You actually have four members you can evolve. Only one that can't evolve is Machai."

"What?!" Sarah said in surprise… "I-I did better in Rex for my team?!"

Ignoring her surprise. Cause really… there should be a limit to how careless she is. "Just so you know the evolved forms of Raja and Allo are similar. They are actually two of three Vivosaurs that evolve into Giga Vivosaurs. My Spinax is actually third type. All three types have very destructive capabilities, and very strong. Then going with the other two, Spino and Aeros. Aeros evolves into a Vivosaur called Teffla, which from what I've seen are very powerful and very beautiful. Then there is Spino's Evolution of Despino. Despinos are fast and also powerful… though not really much to take a hit… you know, why am I explaining this to you? I can already tell your dead set on getting a T-Rex Lord."

"What?! How'd you tell!" Sarah exclaimed, she had it written all over her face.

"You had it written on your face." Rex even noticed that. But it quickly turned into a sneaky smirk. "Though I think I know a real reason…"

"…" Sarah then looked at Rex warily, before finally asking. Possibly feigning ignorance. "What reason would that be?"

Rex then went into a full-blown smile. "Oh, I don't know… maybe that one person who uses a Mapo, and will probably have a Mapo King by the end of the competition. Maybe you'd just like to have a matching set with him."

Sarah then starts to blush, and loses some ability work with words. "Ah… a… That's not true! I'd never make my team to compliment Rupert's!"

"…" Rex keeps a smile on his face. "But I never mentioned that it was Rupert. I know I've seen other fighters with Mapo's of their own, and that you've seen them as well.

"ah…" Sarah goes bright red and looks down in defeat.

"Okay enough teasing…" I smile and stop this before people start to hear things and make rumors. "Come on, let's get some digging and some cleaning in."

"Wait before that!" Sarah shouted, she glanced to Rex first than back to me. "So, when are we gonna meet your 'fiancé', again?"

"…" Those damn air quotes… She's never going to let Rosie live that down. And before anyone asks, no we are not engaged. This was caused by Rosie in the past… yes, we may be dating… but that is not official to the public. I grab Sarah by the head, and nugie her head, then whispering to her. "quiet say, on the dating say."

"Oops…hehe, I forgot." She laughs. I dig my fist deeper into her skull. "Ow, owie, I'm sorry!"

So why are me and Rosie keeping it secret? We're both Celebrities, and we don't want any pressure from the public. As I'm known as a hero… and a few other things, that I've said before. While Rosie, a top-class Fossil Fighter, and the one to inherit the Richmond Foundation. If it's known we're together… I'm sure a lot of chaos will ensue.

"Anyway… on the topic of love?" I smirk as I pull this to my advantage. "do you guys have anyone in mind?"

"…" Both look away, they definitely do, but neither wants to admit it, it seems. "So, about cleaning fossils."

"Don't think you'll get off that easy." I laugh, as they try to change subjects. "Though, since Rex hinted you like someone… I'll keep their name omitted. Rex, do you have any interests?"

"The heck did this come bite me…" Rex grumbled as Sarah childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Oh, he definitely likes someone. As I glance at Sarah.

"*Sigh*… Sorry Hunter… I think I have an idea of who he likes… but I'd rather have my brother talk to me for the rest of the competition." Sarah refused to surrender the information as well. fufu… Geez these two, trying to make me talk about my love life while they refuse to answer.

"Gah… fine." I say to them, "Back to the topic of cleaning. Let's go!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Hot Spring Disaster**

_**POV: Sarah**_

_**Next day**_

_**Time: 17:00**_

_**Location: Hot Springs Heights (Hot Spring)**_

Man… I still can't believe that Hunter showed up! We had a lot of fun yesterday. We clean a bunch of different fossils, Rex actually integrated his Miraculous Fossil into his Brachio, creating… what was it again? Rhyhorn? No… Rhydon?... that's not it either… Well it's Rhy-something.

Either way, Rex has a super-revived Vivosaur… Meanwhile I'm still searching for a T-Rex so I can evolve it into a T-Rex Lord. Hunter said that T-Rex fossils are often found in warm places… Either Deserts or Volcanoes, but I already knew that... Hey, don't look at me like that, when I want to be, I can be knowledgeable. But really since Mt Krakanak was available, I searched a lot for a T-Rex fossil, and I was unable to find anything. Why does it have to be so hard to find! But… there is rumor saying we're going to be able to go inside the Volcano soon, maybe I can look around there and find one…

Now, back to the topic at hand. After a bit of chaos from our friends… Todd, I totally forgot that this was his first-time meeting Hunter. Todd practically fainted when Hunter said hello. Pauleen… well… I have no clue where she went. Haven't seen her since yesterday, I'm a bit worried about her right now… she may be shy, but she's a strong girl, I think… But still! I mean Rupert's reaction was priceless. It was so cu-… Ahem, it was funny to see how startled he was when Rex said Hunter was staying with the two of them that night. After I left, I got word from Rex saying that Rupert was stiffer than a Dark Fossil Rock. Pfft… that must have been fun.

So, what are we doing today? Well… I wanted to try and see if we could get a T-Rex for me. But recently a hot spring in the new dig site Hot Spring Heights opened up. Go figure! Me, Rex, Hunter and Todd decided to give them a visit... well after we already dug some of the fossils from here.

It's a pretty cool place… that wasn't meant to be a pun. I know the outer parts of Hot Spring Heights have a lot of snow, and geysers scattered about. But the hot spring is in a cave, so not open to the cold air. It's actually really warm in here. It is pretty amazing all the stones and stuff make it look cool!

"Hey, there you are, Sarah!" Todd shouts at me as I leave the women's Changing room. What? It's a hot spring, do you think I'd wear my normal clothes in there? I'm currently in a swimsuit, so is Rex, Hunter, and Todd. Todd has his usual cap on, and wears a pair of green swim trunks. Hunter is in a pair of Blue Swim trunks. Rex follows along wearing blue trunks as well, but also has a swim shirt unlike the rest of them. Meanwhile for me? I'm just wearing a usual women's swimsuit. Nothing unusual for a girl to wear.

"Wow, I think this is the largest Hot spring I've seen." Rex said. "Much, bigger than the one at the nearby mountains back home."

"I've seen bigger… and stranger." Hunter added. I mean he's been around the world… I wouldn't expect anything less. "But still, it's been a while since I've been in one. Can't wait to get in."

"I can't wait either!" Todd exclaims, his hyperactivity at maximum capacity. Todd runs straight in without a second thought, like the child he is.

"heh, wait for me Todd." Rex laughs, and climbs in as well. Rex… he's like swimming. But warm water like this… Well, He's fallen asleep taking a bath before. Though it's pretty early, maybe he'll be fine.

"Aahhh… After a long time traveling… This feels great." The moment Hunter touches the water he practically falls in. I can barely keep a smirk off of my face. What is he? An old man?

"Ooooh yeaaaaah…" Todd says laying out in the water. "That's the stuff… I feel my blues just washing away…"

"*Yawn*…" Like I thought… Rex is yawning.

"Hey, C'mon Rex, don't fall asleep yet." Hunter laughs, as he sees the yawning rex.

"What… We've been digging fossils for a while… I don't have the energy like you, Sarah, and Todd." Rex said… slightly drifting off.

"Well I may never leave…" I can see the bliss on Todd's face, as I slowly walk after them.

"Hurry up and get in Sarah!" Hunter calls to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell over to them, and slightly quicken my pace. As I place my foot, I feel the warm water… But I do notice… it's not the right color… no wait was… "Why's the water turning purple?!"

"huh?" My shout alarms a few people including Rex As he notices. "Wait, what's going…"

"Eeeeew!" Todd shouts, as he moves his arms. "The water's turned all goopy and gross! I'm out of here!" Todd tries to pull himself out… but it's hardened or something not allowing him to get out. "Aaaaaah! The water's all sticky! Help me! I can't get out!"

"Hey! I'm stuck!" it wasn't just Todd, a few other people as well.

"Well, this was quite unexpected." Hunter analyzes… why is he calm in a situation like this?

"*generic grunt*" Rex struggles against the purple water trying to move, before he notices something. "What's wrong with this water? It's jiggly… did some mix something into this?"

As Rex says that I sniff the air… It's a familiar smell. "What the? Did someone add Jelly to the water?"

As Todd realizes this He looks into the Jelly like water. "Wait, hold on… *ohm nom nom…*"

"Ew! Todd that's gross!" both me and rex shout as Todd bites into it. "That's exactly what you eat to get stomach aches!

As Todd swallows… that is really disgusting… you were just swimming in that water… "It's grape jelly!"

"We're stuck in Grape jelly! Gross!" Rex shouts… he's never liked grapes… probably isn't the best situation for him. "Sarah! I don't care if think this is funny or whatever, but you got to get us out of here!"

"how! Your arms are stuck!" I'd rather not pull him by his head…

"Tch… Right…" Rex sighs, as he remembers that… "…one pack shouldn't…"

"Rex?" I call as I see him starting to think about what happening.

"Sarah! Go report this to Kent, the Ilium's Staff Leader!" He shouts at me. "This is not normal! Someone did this deliberately!"

"What!?" Someone forcibly made the hot springs into jelly to get fighters stuck in jelly… I'm not sure if I should be weirded out, or impressed that this plan seems to be working… "Fine! Just stay safe!"

"Not like we can move!" Todd also shouts at me… right.  
"Hm… Trapped in a pool of Grape Jelly…" Hunter says. "Definitely not the worst situation I've been in, but definitely the weirdest…"

"…" I really want to hear stories about Hunter's adventure… but that's for a time when he's not stuck in Jelly.

_**Time: 17:30**_

_**Location: Mt. Krakanak**_

So… After, I went and found Kent and told him how the whole hot spring turned to Jell. He talked about how the Hot Spring's water supply was most likely tampered with. It was clear that it was most likely the Barebones Brigade… and since Rex and Hunter are trapped… this just on me. oh yeah, for some reason the water comes from an undersea pipeline that's linked to Mt Krakanak on Cranial Isle. How that works is beyond me… Maybe Rex knows something? Either way, this pump is in the center of Mt Krakanak Crater… Maybe I can find a T-Rex there.

In any event. I'm heading there now, I just recently got to the Dig Site. Time to show off my running speed. Ready? 3… 2… 1… G—

"Wait!" I nearly trip as someone calls out to me.

"What?! I'm in the middle of mission to save my brother, cousin and friend!" As I yell this, I turn to see that Rupert was the one to call to me… Ugh… I'm such an idiot… Why does he always look so cute with that white hair, yellow eyes, and red clothes…

"I ran into Kent at Hot Spring Heights. He said you're going to the volcano to check on the hot spring's water supply." Rupert just reiterated what I explain in a paragraph in just two sentences… though, why are his cheeks… "Um… I… I'll go with you."

Oh My gosh! He's Blushing! "Aw… you worried about me?"

"N-No!" He stutters, so cute! "I just pity Todd, Rex, and Hunter… No man deserves to be trapped in jelly."

… so cute. Ahem… I'd rather have the backup… no more teasing. "All right, just be sure to keep up with me!"

With Rupert right behind me I take off running to the Entrance to Mt Krakanak's Crater. I Think for people with average levels of strength and endurance it would take an hour or so to get there. Me, I think I hit my record and got there in just under 20 minutes, heh. I wonder how impressed Rupert-… I forgot her was following me… ugh…

"Something the matter?" What?! He kept up with me this whole time?! What the heck?! Either I've gotten slower or he's as fast as me! and as he ignores my surprise, he gets on to the gondola that I'm on and starts to move to descend

"Uh… nothing… just kind of surprised…" ugh… why did I say that.

"What's there to be surprised about?" He looks at me curiously… he's barely even out of breath… He's more amazing than I thought…

"Um… just how hot it is…" I try to change the subject… though he didn't even know what it was about. I don't think I can ever tell him that I'm impressed at how fast he moved… or how much of hit to my pride that was…

"Well that's to be expected, the lowest temperature recorded for Lava is 700 degrees Celsius or 1300 degrees Fahrenheit if you pre—" he stops as he looks at me. for some reason, his face turns bright red. "What the hell are you wearing?!"

"hm…?" Oh, takes me a second to remember that I left my swimsuit on under my normal clothes. I put a smile to his blushing face. "What, have a problem with my swim suit?"

"W-why are you wearing one?!" He shouts… oh, his blushing is so cute.

"Well, I was originally going to go into the Hot Spring." I tell him, "But with what happened, I just judged the situation and just kinda placed my clothes on top of it. I mean if Rex or Todd were in my shoes, they'd still be in their bathing suit."

"Ugh…" Rupert sighs as he thinks about it rationally. "Fine…"

"Besides, it's not like I can change it right now." I add on to it.

"J-just stop talking about it!" He shouts, he's bright red! I can barely keep from laughing.

As we continue to descend, I look out into the crater to see if I could spot the area where it could be tampered with. As I look, I see a few guys in the BB Brigade black leather clothes… must be hot to wear that here… and another guy, he looks pretty big, and has a green mohawk. "Rupert Look!"

"I thought I detected the stench of the BareBones Brigade on this plan." Rupert muttered, as he looked at the area I pointed to. "They must be interfering with the water supply."

"Come let's make haste, or whatever!" I say as I jump off the Gondola. It's only a few feet above solid ground, no pro—

"What the?! Are you crazy!" Rupert shouts at me as I landed on the jump.

"What? I landed just fine and it's not that big of a fall." I try to shrug it off.

"Did you not hear me say that the lava is at least 700 degrees Celsius!" He screams at me. "Who knows how hot those rocks are beneath your feet. Do you honestly think that if you fell, you'd just land with a few scrapes?! You'd be lucky if you end up with a minor burn!"

"…" I did not think that through. "Sorry…"

"For god's sake, I have no idea of how Rex and Todd dealt with such a reckless… Girl like you!" Rupert shouts as the Gondola touches the ground. Thankfully there is quite the distance between us and the area where the BB Idiots are.

"Sorry…" I say to him again… really… he doesn't need to worry so much.

"As long as you understand." Rupert sighed accepting my apology, "Come now, we have jelly that needs to be stopped."

"Right!" I say, and the two off us sneak down towards the Pumps system. As we go down, we over hear the grunts singing a song as they do work. I don't know their names so let's do this!

"Heave, ho! Heave, ho! I work all day and get no pay, heave, ho!" Sings Tommy Bones, Jimmy Bones, and finally Timmy Bones. Creative I know!

As the three work, the guy with the green mohawk laughs. "Har har! Faster, my roadies! Faster! Keep dumping jelly powder in the hot-spring well!"

Man… the grunts are wearing leather… I'm actually feeling bad for them. but we still got to take them out, me and Rupert walk forward towards the guys. Rupert is the first to shout to them "Halt, fiend!"

The guys quickly pick up on Rupert's call, dropping what they were doing, and putting all attention on us. The guy with the mohawk yells at us. "Well, looky here! You got guts showin' your ugly mugs in a place like this!"

"The only ugly one here is you pal." I smirk as I retort his insult.

"Tch. Don't think you'll be smiling when I spill the beans on this little secret… As I'm one of the three BareBone Brigade Commanders!" this unimportant guy, flexes his arms as he yells out his name like some lame Rockstar. "The name's Lester, and I'm gonna rock your world!"

"…" should I be intimidated, I quietly glance at Rupert doesn't seem so.

Though the Lester guy continues to brag. "My plan's tighter than a snare drum. I just fill the hot spring with jelly so the Fighters can't move!"  
"Right… that already happened. So, what's next?" for some reason I feel like I have to ask… though with how he is… I think it'll be something ridiculous.

"If they want out, they'll have to EAT their way out! By the time they're free, they'll be too fat to compete in the Cup!" this Lester guy seems really pleased with this gross and strange idea. "Har har! Gahar har har har har! Man, I'm pretty great."

"…" I look to Rupert, "Do you want to tell him, do you want me to?"

"Please, the honors yours." I think Rupert can barely handle my idoticness… Yes, I know I just insulted myself, I'll be angry about that later.

"All right, okay Lester. Do you honestly have any idea of how stupid this plan of yours is?" I ask him, he just responds by giving me this very confused and hurt look. "I mean that first part of your plan was pretty good. I mean it got my friend, cousin and brother all caught in it. But really, eating their way out? Do you know how many people have been in their before it turned to jelly?"

"…" He raises an eyebrow as he thinks about it.

"yeah, when think about it. No one in their right mind would try eating their way out." I still am grossed out with how Todd tried some… "other than that… you know we are "Fossil" Fighters; we dig fossils for a living. You really think someone hasn't taken a shovel to the jelly at the Hot Springs by now?"

"Sh-shut up!" He yells at me, clearly embarrassed. "For that I'll stomp you flat!"

"Bring it on!" This guy has no idea who's he's up against.

"Fine, seems like you opponent has been decided." Rupert sighs as he was left out. "I guess I'll take out the lackeys guarding that machine that's procuring the gelatin."

As we both take positions Lester laughs. "Gahar har har! My Boneysaurs are gonna play you the B-flat chord of pain!" Lester follows it by throwing three Dino medals into the air. As the form I can see they are all the skeleton structure dinosaurs. A B-Brachio, a B-Tricera… man he has two of Rex's Vivosaurs in skeleton form. Then finally… I can't believe it.

"How did you get a T-Rex Before I could! I won't forgive this!" I shout as I toss out three of me on. Machai and Raja were clearly not going out with a triceratops and Tyrannosaurs on the field. So, I went with the three big guns of Aeros, Allo, and Spino. Spino out front, Aeros and Allo on the sides. Good placement to fight that B-Rex. though despite that, Lester's FP Gauge fills first he gets the first hit… damn.

"Gahar har har! B-Rex Boney Roar!" Lester commands, and the skeletal structure of the T-Rex… somehow produces a roar, how does that even work? Either way, from the sound wave manages to hit everyone… damn… these guys are powerful, but thankfully he used all of his FP.

"Tch… Rex was right about Boneysaurs being stronger with attacks… But, from what he analyzed, your nothing but bones! Spino, give that B-Rex a good blow to the rib-cage!" I call, my FP drains down to 50. Spino lunges to the B-Rex snapping its jaws onto the ribs causing at least half of them to snap. It appears that was all it took to revert that to B-Rex medal. "I guess a B-rex is B-rate compared to a T-Rex!"

"what… GHAR!" Lester Rages at the sight of his B-Rex falling. Though his FP Skyrockets… "B-Tricera, Boney Smash! B-Brachio, Boney Tsunami!" The B-Tricera rushes and smashes into Spino, while the B-Brachio swings its head down crushing to Spino as well, with that Spino reverted to its medal. "you call that, nothing but bone!"

"…" As angry as I was for loosing Spino to those foolish skeletons, the way I saw it. I had nothing to worry about. "I'm not saying they're not powerful, just have no protection! Aeros Alert!" Draining my FP to 150, Allo snaps onto the spine of the skeletal Tricera then smashes its tail onto it, but damn… Triceratops are sturdy… I'll end that with Allo! "Allo then finish off that b-Tricera with a Bite!" My FP falls to 80, with that so does the B-Tricera.

"Gahhh!" Lester screeched as he was down to his last Vivosaur… Though From that initial attack, Aeros and Allo might not be able to take a tsunami hit… this could be going either way… "B-Brachio Boney Tsunami!" The Brachio once again hit my team… this time taking Allo down…

My FP Charges to max of 330. "Aeros, do your Specialty!" I shout, with that Aeros charged forward, biting into the Brachio, then slamming its tail into it, before jumping back and releasing a torrent of wind at it. Managing to take it down with one shot! "like I said all brittle bones. No solid muscle to back you!"

As Lester's final Boneysaur fell, he shrieked out in surprise. "Whaaaaat? Aw, man! My Boneysaurs got beat like the bass player at an easy-listening concert."

"What… the hell does music have to do with anything?!" That was the most random thing I've heard of today… wait he has the attitude of some punk musician… that shouldn't be random.

"Wait hold on… blonde hair. Hold the phone! You're the Fighter who beat Cole, aren't you?!" Lester has seemed to have recognized me… but wrong person.

"Um… no, that was my twin." I Quickly say. But before I could continue, I hear a scream from the three bone brothers. Seems like Rupert has won against them.

"We got pasted! These old bones were no match for the young blood!" Tommy bones seems to yell.

"Now, before my own Vivosaurs revert! Mapo King! Royal Strike!" Whoa… he has a Mapo king already!... wait he's Rupert. Of course, he does! But daaaaamn that looks cool! Those blue and black stripes complete opposite to what Rupert wears, it's awesome!... actually… that just broke all of the gelatin supplies/ the machine that was mixing it… wow.

As it was destroyed, we could both hear a surprised grunt from Lester. "Noooooooooooooooo! Operation Fill Hot Spring with Jelly is ruined! Ruuuuined!"

"…" That was terrible name.

"Don't think I'll forget this, punks! You and I will have a reunion special someday!" Lester says as he takes out some device. And with a familiar ringing, he and the three bone brothers disappear.

"Next I see him. I'll make sure he'll be playing the blues again." I state as he got away… so much work… yet we didn't manage to catch them… damn it.

"Oh, don't look like that. You did well!" Rupert apparently notices my frown and says stuff to try and comfort me.

"But you took on three guys by yourself, and stopped the jelly machine!" I say to him. "All I did was fight their boss… who managed to get away…"

"That is more than enough." Rupert says to me… giving a smile. "come on, we should report this back to Kent." He says sticking out his hand to me.

"Sure…" I gratefully take it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Expectations**

_**POV: Sarah**_

_**Time: 19:15**_

_**Location: Ilium Island (Fighter Station) **_

So… Guess I'm doing another recap. First yesterday when visiting Hot Spring Heights' hot spring, the Bare Bone Brigade did something to the pump that caused the hot spring water's turn to jelly. After learning where the pump was, me and Rupert went into the inner workings of Mount Krakanak, and stopped the BB brigade, and destroyed jelly machine. Marvelous I know.

It had just been like an hour since the Jelly machine was destroyed. Rex, Hunter and Todd were all rescued from the gelatinous water, and were now just back in their rooms taking a shower. Meanwhile… Me and Rupert were forced to help others getting out of the jelly pool, and do some paper work. Why paper work? Hell, if I know, something about protocol… Rex never said anything about helping with paper work when he did things! If you ask me, Kent just seems lazy!

"*Yaaaaaawn* There the last one!" I call out to Kent as I finish up with this last paper. Rupert appeared to have finished his at least a few minutes before me, but was polite enough to wait for me.

"Well done, dudes, you totally saved the day once more." Kent thanks us as he takes the paperwork.

"All in a day's work for the Caliosteo Patrol Team!" I say back to him

"Heh, the reputation of the of the Caliosteo Patrol Team is growing by the day!" Kent smiled as he gave me a thumbs up. "Totally Gnarly, dudet!"

"Thanks, well, we'll be on our way now!" I said desperate to just get out of the office. And out to do something… that's not boring paper work.

As soon as we leave the office, Rupert then decides to ask. "The Caliosteo Patrol team?"

"Did Rex not say anything to you? Odd…" I would have expected Rex to have said something… well… then again, with the festival, Hunter arriving… he might not have had time to. "Ehh, since me, Rex, Todd, and Pauleen seem to keep getting dragged into the nonsense of the Bare Bones Brigade we've been formally made into a team. Anything else regarding is to stop other fighters from cheating, and other stuff like that."

"Hm… I would have expected that the Caliosteo Cup would have had that beforehand." Rupert analyzed and explained. "Though including you and me, there are only eight fighters left. Seems like you'll be out of a job before you know it."

"…" I do a quick rundown of calculations. "So, wait… we only have three rounds left?! No… I want to fight more people… I don't want the cup to end!"

"Pfft…" Rupert gives a chuckle at that, meanwhile I put my cheeks at him. "I'm sorry, but aren't you fighting to trying to win?"

"…That is a good counter." I say, "But like we all live in different areas! I'll never be able to see you or Pauleen ever again!" I mean Rex is my twin, and Todd's my best friend so of course I'd be seeing them. but… I still…

"there will be other competitions." Rupert shrugs…

"Heeeeeeey!" Before I could continue to argue with Rupert about this, we both get a call from two familiar voices. I look over to see Rex and Todd running over to us.

"It is good to see you two well." Rupert nodded his head as Todd and Rex got close.

"Likewise!" Rex said back to Rupert. Mean while before I could even ask. "Right, Hunter got a call from his… one of his friends, said he'll be down in a bit."

"Okay," I have a funny feeling that Rex was trying his best to hide Hunter's Relationship with Rosie, well whatever. As Rex get close, "You still smell like grapes."

"Ugh… don't remind me." Rex sulks as I mention this, showing me that his skin is still a bit purple. "Literally the jelly made our skin turn purple!"

"I just hope Vivosaurs don't mistake us as dessert…" Todd mumbles, as I notice his arms are purple as well. heh, this is funny.

"Heh, you'd probably give them a stomachache." Rex joked, causing the four of us to laugh.

"Hey!" our laughter gets interrupted as Pauleen rushes to us. I see Pauleen is in her usual get up of Her pigtails, her weird looking mask, tank top, and grass skirt paired with shorts.

"Hey, where you've been?" I ask, I haven't seen her like at all today!

"I heard!" Pauleen yells at me. "I heard all about it!"

"'bout what?" I ask her.

"Geez! Sarah! We're supposed to be a team, guys!" yeah were the Patrol team… what does that have to do with anything? "I mean, I'm the most beautiful member and all…"

I cut her off as she says that. "I will fight you for that title."

"Th-that doesn't matter!" I was probably a bit more intimidating than I wanted to be. "Why wasn't I informed about the Jellification of the Hot Springs? Huh?!"

"…" right… I could have asked her to be my back up.

"That would be because me and Todd were stuck in jelly, and Sarah had no way to contact you." Rex came to my defense.

"So, all the work was pushed on to your sister, hmm?" Why the hell is she acting like this?

"No, Rupert came to my aid!" I said proudly,

"Huh? You were there, too?" Pauleen said in almost disbelief.

"Is that odd?" Rupert questions back.

"Ha! What made the little rich boy decide to help? Were they carrying gold coins or something?" Pauleen said smugly, to which Rex.

"You have any right to say that?" Rex whispered to her, "not like any of us knew where you were."

"…" Pauleen fell silent, man Rex has managed to develop a tongue.

"I just…" I heard Rupert mumble something, "I just felt like helping. That's all."

"…" Everyone then just stared at Pauleen.

"Well… whatever! I guess the reason doesn't matter." Pauleen said trying to change subjects. "There's no backing down now, Rupert! You fought the BB Brigade, and you protected Caliosteo Fossil Park for the sake of the Cup. There's no doubt about it. You're the newest member of the Caliosteo Patrol Team!"

Rupert looked incredibly surprised to hear that. but before he could say anything. "That's a great idea! We'd love to have Rupert join us! Right, guys!" Todd directed to that to me and Rex.

"I'm fine with it… though I feel the position as the most intelligent member is now threatened." Rex admitted.

"Please, I'm smart. But you are a true genius." Rupert showed a modest side, how surprising. "But in all honesty… you want me to… join you? To become your… friend?"

"What are you talking about, we're friends already aren't we?" I give him a look of confusion. But he seems to be really happy…

"I… I don't mean… I just…" he seems to be stumbling on his words, as he stops and takes a breath. "…Oh, very well. I'll join you."

"…" He seems to have dodged the question…

"Great!" Though I don't think Pauleen had noticed it… "Then from now on, the four of us are the Caliosteo Patrol Team!" Pauleen Cheered. "Just remember that I'm the pretty one. All right?"

"And again, I will fight you for that position!" I declare once more. "But hey, let's do a cheer!"

"Do… Do we even have one?" Rex commented. "Or rather do we need one?"

"Of course, we do!" Pauleen shouted. "Here! Go, team, go! Fight, team, fight! We fight creeps all day and night! Gooooo, Patrol Team!"

"Go patrol Team!" Me and Todd follow after her and jump into the air.

"Um… Rupert, Rex? We all have to do this together, all right?" Todd noticed that neither of them did it.

"…but's it embarrassing…" Rex groaned turning a bit pink.

"Okay." Pauleen sighed, "Let's try this once more… Go, team, go! Fight, team, fight! We fight creeps all day and night! Gooooo, Patrol Team!" We all then jumped into the air, Rex and Rupert included.

"heh, heh." As we jumped, I could hear a small laugh from Rupert.

As I smiled, but before I could say anything, we heard a shout from behind us. "What is this nonsense?" We all looked behind us, Rupert the first to recognize him…

"F-Father!" Rupert immediately rushed to meet with the man.

"What do you think you are doing, Rupert?" The Man that was Rupert's father said sternly. "I've heard reports that you helped another fighter take on the Bare Bones Brigade! Need I remind you that you are the public face of FossilDig Inc.? We cannot afford to have you going off on such fool's errands! You might have destroyed our image! This is a sad day for me as your father."

Rupert looked really pale as his father said this. "I'm… I'm sorry, Father. I only—"

"Apologies are worthless without action!" his Father responded. "If you are truly sorry, you can prove it by winning Round 5 of the Caliosteo Cup. Crush your enemies, Rupert, or I will know where your loyalties lie." With that the man had walked away…

"Wow, Rupert." Todd said frustrated. "Your dad is a real hard case. I can't believe he said that stuff to you."

Rupert however just waved his hand off at it. "Don't concern yourself with it. …I'm used to it." Though I could See the smile that was once on Rupert's face had disappeared. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to join the Caliosteo Patrol Team. From now on, just leave me alone." Rupert had a cold aura around him now… like he was a different person, from who he was before… as he walked away, I could hear him mumble. "*…You know, remember a time when I thought Fossil Battles were fun. *"

Later that night… I heard that he didn't show his face in Rex' room…

_**POV: Rex**_

_**Next Day**_

_**Time: 10:00**_

_**Location: Ilium Island (Fighter Station)**_

It was the day after helping Sarah dealing with the Bare Bones Brigade. The new day for Fossil battles, otherwise the end of the fifth round. Sarah and Pauleen already had their match battles and both had won. Mine is soon, but me, Sarah, Todd and Hunter all watching Rupert's Match. He seems to be doing well… but after yesterday, I really don't know…

"Hm…" Hunter who was paying attention to the match made a noise and scratched his chin. "To think something like that would happen."

"I know… He seemed really sad when he left yesterday." Sarah sighed, she seemed to really be hit the hardest from this…

"What? He seems to be at the top of his game like most of his matches." Todd said, which is true Rupert doesn't seem to have a problem with his opponent. But… watching this… I don't know… I'm not the best in describing this.

"He's incredibly skilled enough to know when to call off emotions and just focus. But that doesn't really do well for the fighter or their Vivosaurs." Hunter said to Todd. "Fossil Battles can be really competitive at points, but the main point is to really just focus on fun. Tell me Todd, does Rupert seem to enjoy fighting right now?"

"…" Todd focused his eyes onto the match just like me and Sarah. "No…?"

"You guessing… nevermind doesn't matter." Hunter isn't the type to like unsure answers. "But that is right. and because of that, his Vivosaurs are stiffer than usual. Which tends not to be good, makes them more likely to get a status effect, or get hurt more by an attack that usually wouldn't do as much."

"Hunter… Do you think-?" Sarah was going to ask Hunter a question, but it was clear to everyone it wasn't one to worry about.

"No. His team is strong, but if Rupert was himself, this would have ended much faster." Hunter sighed.

"Okay…" Sarah nodded to what Hunter said.

Looking at the Fossil Battle Rupert still had two of his Vivosaurs, while his opponent only had one. I guess it's about time for me to get to my opponent. "I think it's about time for me to go."

"Right, good luck Rex!" Todd cheered for me.

"yeah, teach that dog who's the real bone finder!" Sarah exclaimed… which is funny since I'm fighting Princess Pooch, a small dog who is the Princess of a country called Nomadistan.

"Right, I'll walk you part way." Hunter offered.

"Really? Come on, I'm not a child anymore." I responded to him; I don't need to be walked there.

"You know where it is?" Sarah at this point asked me.

"Yes!" Jeez, I can navigate a building just fine!... It's just once I leave the building, I have trouble.

"Well I was more or less saying as I needed to use the restroom." Hunter explained, "…Do you still have problems getting lost?"

"…" I ignore everything else and just leave the stands. I don't care if Hunter follows or not, just end me already.

"hey! Wait up!" Hunter calls as I walk away from him.

Skipping a head, a bit, Me and Hunter have split. I'm just about to enter the Common Area for where Fighters wait between battles. All of a sudden, a huge cheer rings through the stadium, the battle is over. Guess Rupert won. As I enter, I immediately see him exiting the arena… Guess I should say something. "Hey, Rupert!"

"…" No response…

"You did very well!" I try to praise him, "Me, Sarah and the others were there cheering you on. It was very impressive."

"…" Still no response, and he's walking past me.

"Make sure you keep your eyes peeled! I'll be fighting you in the next round! I just know it!" I shout as he leaves. Not sure how he feels… Well either way, I come to the passage leading into the arena I hear a familiar bark.

"Arf, Arf!" Madame… or rather Princess Pooch comes up barking at me.

"Hey there." I give her a smile; I think I'm getting better at interreacting with others.

"Arf! Arf!" um… She seems angry.

"Ah." Joanie follows from behind Princess Pooch. "Princess Pooch wishes for me to give you zis Message. "Bolster your view of wining if you must. Know zat I shall not be defeated.""

"Well then." I smile. "May the best fighter win."

_**POV Change: Rupert**_

… I can't believe that battle went so poorly. I should have been able to make it through the match without a single loss of my Vivosaurs. Yet, I was un able do so. What an embarrassment.

"Hey, Rupert!" I look to see that Rex is calling over to me.

"…" he doesn't have time to waste with me, he has a match in the next few minutes.

"You did very well! Me, Sarah and the others were there cheering you on. It was very impressive." What is this sarcasm? I know I did terribly.

"…" I Just silently pass him, as I reach the door, he calls to me once more.

"Make sure you keep your eyes peeled! I'll be fighting you in the next round! I just know it!" He shouts as the door closes behind me.

What nonsense he should be focusing on the battle ahead of him. Not dreaming of pointless guess work. For all he knows he could be fighting his own sister in the next round. I make my way to the stadium seating area where Father is. As I make my way to the door, I hear talking coming from the other side.

"hello, there sir. It's nice to meet the CEO of FossilDig." …that voice. Why is he here?

"The pleasure is mine. It is not everyday that, one gets to meet The Fossil Hunter." There is a respect in Father's voice. "There have been many business negotiations between myself and your friend, granddaughter of Mr. Richmond. I would be sure you are endorsed well by them due to your relationship with her."

"Relationship…" Hunter seemed to drift off at that word. "Eh, that doesn't matter. I'm not one to like advertising. I just like Fossil Fighting."

"Your skills are very impressive; it would not be a surprise for you to win this. If you were entered." The way Father spoke… It was nothing like I've heard him before. "You know, you are the reason why my son has taken to Fossil Fighting."

"Ah, yes. Your son, Rupert." I couldn't see them, but from what I heard Hunter had an odd smirk to his tone. "he seems to be a great fighter."

"He is and He will become the best." Father had said, pride in his voice. "Though, it would be better if he casted off those four that seem to be gaining dangerous form."

"Dangerous?" Hunter questioned. "they aren't doing anything that is less dangerous than me at their age."

"But they aren't you." Father reasoned. In honesty, Hunter's journey as a Fossil Fighter is noted far and wide. Spanning from his first fossil being 100 points, to his face off against a planet eater. Hunter is noted as truly impressive Fighter, a Genius that comes once in a hundred years. It is true I have called Rex a genius, but that exists in science and mathematics.

"They aren't." Hunter seemed to admit. "If they were compared to me… I feel like they'd snap under the pressure. Besides it's nice that a Planet destroying alien doesn't just appear ever other decade. But that's not what I'm getting at." Hunter's tone seemed to change. "Just as I'm sure that Pauleen, Todd, Rex, and Sarah would snap under the pressure of being compared to me. I think you should lessen the pressure you have on Rupert."

"What?!" Father was surprised at Hunter's remark… myself as well… I… I never thought he would say something like this. To my Father of all people.

"The pressure you have on him is too much." Hunter repeated. "He is a good Fossil Fighter; I'll give you that. But the pressure you have on him won't let him grow as you intend."

"…" I was speechless from what Hunter was saying.

"Those four, they may be goofballs. But they are definitely the only ones that can push Rupert to becoming better. Vice Versa for them as well." Hunter continued. "Though the way you talk to Rupert. You're basically telling him to ignore them, that will only hurt him… More ways than one."

"You don't know—" Father was cut off by Hunter.

"I do know." There was a calmness in Hunter's voice. "I've seen better fighters crack under less."

"Your faith in those four is unfounded." Father's voice seemed to raise; he was not happy… "If I'm not mistaken one of those four lost in the first round. How could he pose any threat to Rupert?"

"Todd, he's a bit rough around the edges, a lot of stuff he needs to smooth out about his battle style. But he's got the right spirit." Hunter responded to Father, his voice unphased. "That girl, Pauleen, she has her own problems but I see that she's working through them. Sarah, that little rascal, she's hard headed but she doesn't give up till bitter end. Rex… If only he can lose those shackles he has, he'd probably be the one to win."

Shackles?

"Tch, you say that, but look at the field." Ah, yes… Rex's battle.

I walk around the corner and take a look out seeing Rex's battle… His opponent J-… Princess Pooch? She seems to have three Vivosaurs up, two are damaged significantly, though they are both Gomp, her Marple seems to be doing just fine. Rex it seems that he had lost a Vivosaur, but still has a Camara and… a Ryden! Strange… with the Camara I would have thought Rex would have targeted the Marple first. His chances for this fight seem to be low.

"Heh, looks like those shackles will loosen a bit." I overheard Hunter say from above.

Looking at Rex, from what I normally saw from his behavior… he would be scared, timid… but for some reason, I could see a bright confident smile on his face. The turn shifted to him; his FP maxed. "Alright! Ryden Rage!" As Rex shouted that, Ryden lifted its long neck high into the air swinging it down shifting its whole body with momentum. Crashing down onto all three of Princess Pooch's Vivosaurs. I could sense the power of that single sing from hear as it took out the two Gomps. "Not just yet, Camara! Storm the Marple!" The Camara shook its body following that the field started to shake as well. the Marple in front of everyone in one attack fell to half health.

"Now that's the Rex I know." Hunter shouted pride and trust towards Rex. "Well, we both know who will win now."

Hunter was right… Princess Pooch's Marple had no way to counter attack to the straight power of those attacks… but that smile Rex had in fighting… would he care if I was his friend?

As I was lost in thought, Hunter had exited the room, walking straight past me. "Hey Rupert!" Smiling… did he know I was there? "You did good in your match. But have more faith and trust in those around you. Sure, you can get pretty far by yourself… but where's the joy in such a lonesome journey. Don't exclude yourself." With that he walked off… it was barely five minutes when the announcer sounded Rex' victory.

{A/N: Okay… I'm sorry for those who liked to read the Fossil Fighters Champions Fanfiction… I'm really thinking of just not doing it. The more I look back into my original plot-line for this game, the more plot holes I find. More things that just don't work… especially with the Fossil Battle system. Maybe it'll start back up one day, when I'm either really back into Fossil Fighters or something but… it doesn't look likely. My apologizes.}


End file.
